Indulgent Seduction
by Shiny Ryuichi Sakuma
Summary: Sunstreaker never thought he'd find his happily forever after with anyone, especially Hot Rod. But things aren't always what they seem... SLASH. Heavy.
1. Chapter 1

Title: Indulgent Seduction

Warnings: Mech x mech, slash, detailed sexual activities

Disclaimers: Definitely doesn't belong to me or well, you can imagine the possibilities. ;)

_Fair warning, I'm an avid Transformers fan but it's been years since I've watched G1. I just recently bought season one. So yes, some things are probably wrong and yes, some are out of character but I couldn't resist. :D I could hardly get the plot bunnies out of my head and this story came to be. I'm sure there are parallels between my story and a couple of other writers of Transformers slash on but I will try to keep it original. No infringement on purpose. ^_^_

**Chapter One**

Hot Rod didn't quite know what to think of the ARK or of the Autobots that he'd spent most of his young life idolizing. Seriously, who _hadn't_ heard of Optimus Prime or Ratchet the Hatchet? Or of Jazz, quite possibly the _coolest_ mech that Hot Rod had ever met. And then there was Prowl-a hard aft tactician that was about as much fun as a stick in the mud (of course, that was a human expression and Hot Rod wasn't _quite_ brushed up on his human terminology to know exactly what that meant.) And little Bumblebee with his shy smiles and happy go lucky attitude that just seemed out of place in a time of war-Hot Rod was secretly delighted with the smaller mech's unfailingly kind and upbeat personality.

Hot Rod paused in scanning the mechs that were off duty in the rec room to land on the two that had, so far, not gone out of their ways to be friendly towards. In all honesty, they'd been openly hostile with him from the beginning. Sideswipe wasn't nearly as intimidating as his twin but he was disdainful with him on the few occasions that he actually spoke to him. Hot Rod's optics fell on the narcissistic, egocentric, aggressive mech that many of the mechs onboard the ARK had warned him of. While Sunstreaker might have been extremely easy on the optics-in fact, he was probably the most attractive bot that Hot Rod had ever seen but his _charming_ personality was the pits. He was bigger then his brother with a temper to match his build. Hot Rod had heard enough stories that revolved around the twins to know that they were each promiscuous but that they were packaged deal. And Hot Rod had the sinking suspicion that most of the mechs that had gotten involved with the twins were more interested in Sideswipe but had to deal with Sunstreaker in order to interface with Sideswipe. It must have been depressing for Sunstreaker.

"If ya keep starin', he'll notice," Jazz's friendly voice snapped Hot Rod from ogling Sunstreaker, the yellow mech, not even phased as he downed high grade at an alarming pace. "Or maybe not. Yea, he's pretty but…" Jazz trailed off, propping his legs up on the table that he and Hot Rod were at, "So where's Springer? Ya hardly let him outta your site."

"That was before he and Arcee started seeing each other." _That_ blow had him hard. The three had been the closest of friends but now every time he was around them he felt like the third wheel.

"Ah. You're not exactly a bad lookin' mech yourself," Jazz chuckled, "I'm sure ya could land just about any bot here."

"That's _funny_," Hot Rod dead panned, wondering exactly _how_ much Jazz had consumed. Sure, Hot Rod knew that he was appealing to the optics; he'd been told that on numerous occasions during his short life but that didn't mean that he'd allow just anyone to 'face with him just because they complimented him. "And I thought you were more interested in Prowl."

"Cute but Prowler ain't interested. Word of advice, Roddi," Jazz slung a companionable arm across Hot Rod's shoulders, "Don't even bother with Sunny. And don't go chasin' Sides either. They're bad business."

"That sounds like personal experience," Hot Rod grumbled, ignoring the sudden flash of jealously. _That_ was hardly called for.

"You won't find many bots that ain't been with 'em," Jazz's grin was predatory as he rose from his spot, "An' I think I'm gonna give our resident tactician a house call."

Hot Rod knew that Jazz was winking underneath his visor as the second in command slinked from the rec room to no doubt pester Prowl. He wondered how long it would take for the two to stop dancing around each other and finally admit they loved one another. He hadn't been on Earth for very long but it hadn't taken him much time to figure out that the feelings between Prowl and Jazz was more then platonic.

"Don't touch me!" a harsh voice cut through the happy chatter, all activities ceasing as Sunstreaker was suddenly on his feet with one hand curled into a fist, his dark blue optics narrowed in absolute fury at Sideswipe.

"Sunny…" Sideswipe started to reach for his brother again, the pain that darted across the red mech's visage was heart breaking. "Please."

"Don't."

Hot Rod stared after Sunstreaker as he stormed from the rec room, changing into his alt form to speed down the corridors. Hot Rod glanced at Sideswipe, not surprised that there were several willing mechs offering their audios-or their bodies, it wouldn't have astonished Hot Rod. He quickly slunk from the room, glad that he was being ignored by the mechs that were lounging inside. Everyone was so quick to leap to Sides' comfort but no one ever went after Sunstreaker. Probably because they were terrified of his temper tantrums. Hot Rod had seen enough of them to know that what he was about to do was suicidal.

He geared himself for the beating of his life as he knocked on the twin's door. "Go. Away," the deep, husky voice grated angrily from the other side, the ire mixing with a melancholy that Hot Rod didn't think could emit from the large bot.

_Slag it. I might as well get it over with_. Hot Rod tested the access code that he'd _accidentally_ come across and was surprised when it immediately opened. "What the frag do you want, boy?" Sunstreaker snarled, clearly pissed off at being interrupted, especially by none other then Hot Rod. Hot Rod figured that he was the last bot in the universe that Sunstreaker wanted to see.

"Well, I saw you take off and um, here I am," Hot Rod weakly said, knowing he sounded pathetic to his own audios. "…I thought you know, if you want, you could talk about it."

"With _you_?" Sunny laughed self deprecatingly. "That's rich. You don't even know me, kid."

"Stop with the boy and kid stuff," Hot Rod scowled irritably, crossing one of his arms in front of his chassis. "I'm not a sparkling. Look, I saw you run out of there upset and figured I'd be the bigger mech and come to you. Primus knows that Sideswipe's getting enough comfort," Hot Rod muttered off handedly.

"Doesn't he always?" Sunstreaker asked rhetorically, eyeing the younger mech warily. "My dear brother's always been too popular for his own good."

"…I can listen unbiased to anything that you have to say. I haven't known you long enough to really form an opinion about you," Hot Rod said, only partly lying. The two of them had had enough altercations but they were mainly violent. The only input that he'd gotten about Sunstreaker's personality was from other mechs. He would wait until he made his own opinion of the volatile mech.

"You're persistent," Sunstreaker smirked, "Don't you know that being alone with me is _dangerous?_" he hissed the last word, crossing the expanse of the room in several long legged strides, lips curled into a feral leer.

Hot Rod stood his ground, even when he could feel the warmth radiating from Sunstreaker's frame, could nearly smell the energon that had intoxicated the other Autobot. "Nothing's wrong with a little danger," he remarked casually, proud of himself for not betraying the nervous fear that was welling inside of him.

"Oh, really?" Sunstreaker grabbed Hot Rod by one of his arms and roughly shoved him across the room to land ungracefully on the berth. "Scared yet?"

"Do I have a reason to be?" Hot Rod asked, watching Sunstreaker like a mouse caught underneath a hawk's glare, not positive of the beautiful mech's intentions.

Sunstreaker stood over the berth, taking in the stunning mech's position. His legs were spread wide and he was bracing himself with his hands, elbow joints slightly bent. He wasn't used to this. Sideswipe was the only one that could placate his roughness, could balance his raw wants with tenderness. The few times that he'd interfaced without Sides it hadn't been pleasant and his partners had run from him. And he knew without a doubt that the only reason he saw any action these days was because Sides wouldn't let anyone near him unless they were willing to take both of them. They were a packaged deal. But here this delicious mech was sprawled erotically on _his_ berth and Sideswipe wasn't even present. "Yes."

"Too bad for you that I'm not," Hot Rod smirked, hating that the dangerous appeal about Sunstreaker was causing him all sorts of vivid imagery; he'd never completely interfaced before. There had been a few hesitant gropes with his fellow bots but nothing that had escalated into full out interfacing. But here he was picturing Sunstreaker taking him roughly, slamming into him the berth, and giving him probably the best _sex_ that he'd ever experience. There was just something innately erotic about the belligerent mech that sung to Hot Rod like a Siren. If this went as far as Hot Rod was beginning to hope, it went against all of his own personal morals and codes.

"Is that so?" Sunstreaker cocked an eye ridge, easing himself onto the berth, pinning Hot Rod down with his hands. He nestled himself in between Hot Rod's open legs and could hardly contain the excited shiver that wound down his frame. Maybe Hot Rod wouldn't turn away in fear when things got a little too heated. "We start this…we finish it," he warned, faceplate mere inches from Hot Rod's.

"I don't plan on leaving any time soon," Hot Rod said in a low tone, bringing one hand up to caress the yellow mech's lips. "You're too slagging _hot _for me to say no," he murmured, optics widening when Sunstreaker started to suck on one of his fingers.

"I haven't…haven't been with anyone by myself in a long, long time," Sunstreaker admitted softly, ignoring the momentary guilt that he was betraying his twin but this was a rare occurrence; someone wanted him without the presence of Sideswipe. That Hot Rod was drawn to _him_, wanted _him_, not his brother. That Hot Rod wasn't with him merely to gain favor with Sideswipe.

Hot Rod could have reassured Sunstreaker that this was his first time but he had the feeling that Sunstreaker wouldn't let it continue. That and Sunstreaker was three sheets to the wind. It was a depressing thought that Sunstreaker probably wouldn't even remember most of the night come the morning. But Sunstreaker's hands on his sides was distracting and oh so close to the spoiler on his lower back-"Oh, Sunny!" he moaned, back arching flush against the yellow mech's chassis as those talented hands stroked the tail fin.

"Feel good?" Sunstreaker breathed, fascinated by the amount of lust in Hot Rod's bright blue optics, by the mewling whimpers and gratuitous moans eliciting from that delicious mouth as Hot Rod rubbed frantically against his chassis. His fucking paint was smeared with red and orange but Sunstreaker far too inebriated to give a damn-that, and the bot underneath him was driving his sensors insane.

"Prime, yes!" Hot Rod snapped, giving into the desire running rampant throughout his body, as he used his strength to flip their positions, startling Sunstreaker. Straddling Sunstreaker's hips, he couldn't stop himself from gazing in awe at the beautiful, stunning, _sexy_, golden mech beneath him. How could _anyone_ prefer Sideswipe over his brother?

"Are you going to touch me or stare at me?" Sunstreaker asked, finding his voice, the momentary shock at being handled so roughly parting. He'd enjoyed it far more then he would have suspected; none of his other partners had been so aggressive with him.

"I don't know if I can wait much longer," Hot Rod said, feeling like his body was already on the verge of short circuiting as his optics drank in the erotic sight of Sunstreaker sprawled lazily underneath him, turquoise optics regarding him with more lust then Hot Rod had ever seen directed at him.

"Do whatever you want to," Sunstreaker all but purred.

Hot Rod's fans kicked on at that statement, cooling his rapidly heating body. He leaned down and trapped Sunstreaker's lips in a searing kiss, glossa tangling in a passionate embrace that had them both moaning. Hot Rod felt Sunstreaker's hands ghosting along his chassis, heading directly to his interface port. "Don't hold back," he murmured, knowing that Sunstreaker was probably just as nervous as he was. The horror stories he'd heard about being caught alone with Sunstreaker while engaging in pleasurable acts usually started upon the first seconds of full, blown out interfacing. "I won't break."

"I don't want to hurt you."

"I can take it," Hot Rod firmly snapped, guiding the other mech's hands to open his port, lubricant already leaking. He should have been embarrassed; he'd never been aroused enough to have lubricant weeping from his port. Then again…he'd never gotten this far before either. A finger slid inside and he almost screamed. "_Sunstreaker_," he moaned the other mech's name like he was a god, unable to look away from that lustful face, unable to do anything but hold himself up as Sunstreaker added another finger.

Sunstreaker had had more partners in his long life then he cared to remember; probably three quarters of the base had been bedded by him. But he'd never felt like this and he'd definitely _never_ had a lover that was as licentious as Hot Rod. The way that Hot Rod almost _rode_ his fingers…Sunstreaker removed his fingers, temperature raising even higher at the amount of lubricant that was on his digits and dripping from Hot Rod's port. His fragile connection to sanity started to slip as arousal engulphed him.

The older mech slammed Hot Rod against the berth, the wildness in Sunstreaker's optics startling Hot Rod for a few seconds before fear turned into raw want. Sunstreaker's movements were quick and methodical as he opened his interface port, a slick cable protruding-the size nearly sending Hot Rod into a fritz. Sunstreaker roughly pinned him down, fingers leaving deep scratches in his shoulder armor, as he thrust the cable roughly into Hot Rod's port. Hot Rod wrapped his arms around Sunstreaker's neck, hanging on tightly, as Sunstreaker pounded into him relentlessly. Each pummel was enough to shake the berth beneath them.

Their grunts and groans filled the room, getting louder and louder with each passing minute, and one of Sunstreaker's hands was stroking his spoiler none too gently, leaving Hot Rod a shuddering mess. He could feel the overload coming on and he hated for this to end but it was too much for him. His optics were offlined as he threw his head back and _screamed_ his release. He could faintly hear Sunstreaker shaky moans as he overloaded at the same time. He hissed in pain as Sunstreaker collapsed on him, interface cable still attached to him, the larger mech on the verge of slipping into recharge.

"Sunny, move," Hot Rod elbowed him in the side, receiving a grumpy look from him. He detached the cable himself and tucked it securely back where it belonged. Sunstreaker scowled darkly at him.

"Where are you going?" Sunstreaker asked harshly, dragging Hot Rod by the arm, the younger mech landing on top of him.

"You aren't even going to remember this tomorrow, Sunstreaker," Hot Rod said bitterly, knowing this had just been the high grade that Sunstreaker had consumed that had led him to doing anything with him. "And that hurts the most. My first interface was with a drunk. Great," he sighed, unable to budge from underneath Sunstreaker's solid grip on him, smiling sadly. Sunstreaker was already in recharge.

"Slag it," Hot Rod frowned, too tired to extricate from Sunstreaker's hold. Even if his first experience had been with an inebriated aft hole, well, it had been _fucking_ awesome. He just wondered how he was going to explain all the dents, scratches, and yellow paint all over his frame. Especially to Sideswipe.

Neither noticed they were being watched.

* * *

**So, I can't believe I actually wrote that. O_O My eyes!!! XD Leave me a review and let me know. Because I have about thirty pages already typed up and ready to go. :P**


	2. Chapter 2

Title: Indulgent Seduction

Warnings: Mech x mech, slash, detailed sexual activities

Disclaimers: Definitely doesn't belong to me or well, you can imagine the possibilities. ;)

_I'm excited I actually got reviews! :D Thanks bunches. You all ROCK._

**Chapter Two**

Sunstreaker woke abruptly from his recharge, noticing that there was a heavy weight on his chassis. Not as heavy as his brother. And his brother was the only one that would have the guts to lay with him all night. His optics onlined immediately, widening as they took in the oh so familiar mech lying asleep on him. Hot Rod. Why in the slag was Hot Rod in his room, sleeping on _top_ of him, without Sideswipe in the room? Of course, Hot Rod _did_ look very…very beautiful, his gorgeous face relaxed, stunning body draped over him. Prime, how much had he drank last night to take Hot Rod-of all mechs-back to his room and interface him senseless?

Flashes of the night replayed themselves in his mind. Hot Rod had been so needy, so willing, and so _hot_. Sunstreaker shivered as he grew aroused. Who would have thought that he would have been such a good 'face? And if the superficial wounds and paint markings were evidence…then Sunstreaker had obviously been less then gentle with Hot Rod. And yet he was still with him. He hadn't run off in terror. Sunstreaker had been told he was only a few steps from being a Decepticon on numerous occasions and his sexual prowess only seemed to confirm it. He wasn't a tender, patient, selfless lover. That was his brother. He was the exact opposite.

Sunstreaker glanced at his own body. It wasn't in nowhere near the condition of Hot Rod's but there was enough orange and red paint streaked on his frame that even one of the Dinobots would know what and who he'd done last night. _'And that hurts the most. My first interface was with a drunk. Great.'_ Sunny frowned. So the little slagger didn't think he'd be coherent enough to recollect it? It only made Sunstreaker feel worse knowing that it was the kid's first interface. Hot Rod's first time should have been with someone that would take care of him-someone like Optimus or Sideswipe or even Bumblebee. Not with _him_. Prime, what if he'd screwed up Hot Rod's view of intimacy?

"I think we need to talk.

Sunstreaker glowered coolly at his brother, the red mech standing with his arms crossed in front of his chassis. Hot Rod didn't even budge from his recharge. "What about, Sides?"

"…You aren't going to hear the end of this if word gets out that you interfaced with Hot Rod. Everyone adores him, especially Optimus. _Prime!_ What were you thinking, Sunny? Oh, right, you were too drunk on high grade," Sideswipe said sarcastically, shaking his head. "I hope you're happy. I hope you proved whatever you were trying to prove."

"I wasn't-" Sunstreaker growled, getting angrier and angrier by the second.

"It's not like you to take someone without me there. What if you'd seriously hurt him? You can't control yourself and you know it."

"Are you pissed because you _weren't _there? You should see the way he-" Sunstreaker sent a few images through their link, his smirk was feral at the latent desire that crept into Side's optics. "Isn't he _amazing?_"

"That…doesn't excuse what you did," Sideswipe snarled, ignoring the images that were causing reactions he didn't want or need.

"Are you _jealous?_" Sunstreaker asked incredulously. "You are! You hate that I found someone that didn't run to you freaked out because of me."

"He was a virgin, Sunny!" Sideswipe hissed, "You didn't…you didn't _rape_ him, did you?"

"NO! How dare you accuse me of something that despicable!" Sunstreaker abruptly rose to his feet as he grabbed his brother and shoved him against the wall. "You hate that I have something you don't for once."

"We've always…been together, Sunshine," Sides sighed, seeing all the ire disappearing from Sunstreaker's optics. "I guess I'm a little jealous that you've found someone that accepts you, your bad temper and all."

"Sides…you aren't innocent in it. You've slept with more mechs and femmes by yourself then I have with the two of us combined. You didn't think I didn't know?"

"I'd hoped you were oblivious to it. So…how good is he?" Sides asked with a wicked smile, noticing that Hot Rod was starting to stir from recharge.

"Oh _fuck_," Hot Rod groaned, optics onlining as he gazed in absolute horror at Sunstreaker and Sideswipe. He moved like he was being chased by Decepticons as he hastily jumped from the berth, staring at the two of them wildly. "Gotta go!"

"Hot Rod!" Sunstreaker scowled, the door slamming close, hearing the squeal of tires as Hot Rod changed into his alt form. That wasn't the reaction he'd been expecting. He'd been hoping for another round with the passionate mech. _Not_ to have Hot Rod scram out of the room like he was on fire. Then again…this is how it usually ended.

"I'm sorry, Daffodil," Sideswipe frowned, settling on the berth beside of his brother, wrapping an arm around his shoulders. He wasn't surprised when he was abruptly shoved off.

"Don't call me those stupid names," he snapped, good mood quickly dissipating. And there for a few minutes he'd actually had the wool pulled over his optics, that quite possibly there was someone out there for him that could deal with his moods and aggression. "Who'd you spend the night with?" he asked brusquely, glowering at his twin.

"…Does that really matter?" Sideswipe sighed, "But if you must know…Jazz."

"Jazz?" Sunny's eyes widened. "As in the third in command, as in the one that's been chasin' Prowl for centuries?"

"Bingo," Sides's grin was wry. "Come on, we were both were messed up on high grade and you know how that stuff makes him. I couldn't resist. I mean, come on Sunshine, he's probably the best interface we've ever had."

"Not anymore," Sunstreaker muttered, desperately keeping those images of the steamy night at bay. He knew his brother could sense when he was becoming aroused. And with those visions flashing in processors, well, he almost wished he was as popular as his brother so he could find a way to relieve the ache.

"Roddi's that…that good, huh?"

"You have no idea."

Sideswipe chuckled. "No wonder you looked like you were about to cry when he left."

"Shut it," Sunstreaker scowled, hitting his brother's arm roughly. He was definitely frustrated with Hot Rod and he wasn't going to let that delectable bot get away from him without an explanation first.

* * *

Hot Rod scrubbed angrily, the hot water splashing against his frame, the suds flowing onto the floor. He couldn't tell where the tears ended and the water from the spray began. He'd practically given himself on a silver platter to Sunstreaker. And he'd spread his legs like a fucking whore. Hell, he'd even moaned like one! "Fuck!" Hot Rod snarled, slamming his fist into the wall, satisfied that there was a crack in the metal. He rested his head against the cool surface. He felt disgusting as he looked down at the yellow paint marring his own and at the dents and scratches.

The walk to the Med Bay was hesitant. There was no way that Ratchet or First Aid would believe anything that he threw at them. And there weren't any mechs with _yellow_ paint the exact shade as Sunstreaker's. Two and two put together and everyone would know about it. He shivered, remembering the sensations that shot through him. Sunstreaker had been nothing but what he'd imagined him to be. Raw, animalistic…Hot Rod licked his lips with his glossa. Prime, he could get used to warming that particular mech's berth but at what cost to himself?

"What happened to you? Get into a fight with a Seeker?" Ratchet asked as Hot Rod narrowly avoided a wrench. "Get over here."

Hot Rod sat underneath the medic's scans, fidgeting uncomfortably. "You aren't seriously injured. Hot Rod…if you play with fire, you'll get burned. I'm not incompetent. The paint belongs to-"

"I know. Okay? I know. Everyone keeps telling me how terrible Sunstreaker is and that I should keep my distance," Hot Rod snapped, suddenly angry with the accusations, angry that everyone seemed intent on telling him who and who he couldn't speak to. "I have the right to decide that. And you know what, I think I actually _like_ Sunstreaker."

"Should I examine your processor as well?" Ratchet commented dryly, "Or are you done lecturing _me_?"

"I'm sorry. It's just…I saw a side to him last night that I don't think anyone besides his brother gets to see."

"I've known them both since they were sparklings," Ratchet patted his shoulder companionably, "And even I don't know Sunstreaker that well. He keeps everything inside and his temper keeps most bots at a distance. He's vain, narcissistic, rude, anti-social and ill tempered-"Ratchet held up a finger to silence Hot Rod- "But he's fiercely loyal and protective to those he cares about. Anyone that receives the love of that particular mech, it should be cherished."

"Love? We barely even know each other."

"So get to know him. Or did you run out on him?"

Hot Rod frowned. "I guess I got a little scared."

Ratchet smirked, reaching for the buffer to rid Hot Rod of the yellow streaks all over his frame. "I'll bet. Believe me, you did what a lot of bots couldn't. You dealt with Sunstreaker without Sideswipe present. That, in itself, is a reason for Sunstreaker to pursue you."

Hot Rod wasn't sure if he was excited or terrified at the prospect of Sunstreaker pursuing him.

* * *

Hot Rod was lounging in the rec room with his chin in one palm, staring at nothing in particular when a _plop_ resounded next to him. Optics widened before focusing in on Sideswipe. Staring into those optics, well, Hot Rod had to wonder if Sideswipe's flirtatious, jovial exterior wasn't just a front. "Don't toy with my brother," Sideswipe's voice was low and dangerous and made Hot Rod think of Sunstreaker during the-

"I'm not," he ground out, affected by the images that presented themselves. "Wouldn't you say that it's other away around? You two are hardly the poster boys for committed relationships."

"That might be but he's my twin and I'll go to any lengths to keep him safe from the likes of _you_."

Anger was warm and uncomfortable as it spread through him viciously. "The likes of _me_? What the frag is that supposed to mean?"

"Take my warning to spark, Hot Rod. Toy with Sunny and you'll be wishing you'd never come here."

Well, _fuck._ Hot Rod watched Sideswipe mosey towards Jazz, a predatory smirk curling his lips. It was amazing how easily Sideswipe could switch personalities. And he wouldn't have been too astonished if Jazz and Sideswipe disappeared. Sideswipe was definitely attractive but he was no Sunstreaker. _Sunny_. He must have been super pissed off with him. He hadn't even seen Sunstreaker since the morning. Scowling at himself, he began to leave the rec room, colliding with a solid surface that unsteadied his legs. "You ok?" a gruff voice asked-the voice that Hot Rod had been yearning to hear for hours.

"Yeah," his vocals were just a pitch above a whisper, unable to look anywhere but into those teal blue eyes of his. The color was so rare among Autobots; most of them had the same, blazing sky blue shade but every now and then there would be differentials. And Sunstreaker's were stunning.

Sunstreaker clenched the jaw plates of his face. Had he scared Hot Rod so much that he wasn't even willing to speak to him now? Yeah, they'd gotten off to a rocky start but after that zealous bout of interfacing, well, he'd never had such a fervent lover before. "Where you goin'?" he asked, attempting to make conversation with the younger mech.

"I thought I'd go for a drive. Do…do you want to come with me?"

Sunstreaker nodded, following behind Hot Rod as the other bot transformed. _**:You better be careful, Sunshine. Because I swear to Prime that I'll beat him with his own arm if-:**_

_**:Don't call me that. And I'll be fine. Fuck, aren't I supposed to be the over protective one?:**_Sunstreaker glared at his brother, Sideswipe's hand lingering a little too long on Jazz's chassis to be considered proper between friends. :_**Maybe you should be the one to watch out, Sides:**_

_**:I know what I'm doing. We both do:**_

Sunstreaker would have rolled his optics had he the ability to do so as he changed into his alt form, racing to catch up with the Ferrari. It was no secret that Jazz was sweet on Prowl-except, maybe to Prowl who was blissfully oblivious to anything outside of his work. Sunny often wondered how such a fun loving mech could have been attracted to the serious officer in the first place. Sunstreaker couldn't guess Jazz's _or_ Sideswipe's game. But as long as his brother didn't get attached and get hurt in the process, well, so be it. Sideswipe would always return to him. It had been happening for millennia. In the end, once the relationships fizzled, they'd end up in each other's arms. It was about the only sure thing in life.

* * *

_I hope that everyone enjoyed this. I know I'm loving writing this. I just think that Roddi and Sunny are such a perfect pair. ^_^ Review please! _


	3. Chapter 3

**Title: Indulgent Seduction**

**Warnings: mech x mech, detailed slash**

**Disclaimers: Nothing belongs to me.**

**Chapter Three**

The Ferrari and Lamborghini were neck and neck as they raced down the nearly deserted highway. Engines were revved, pushing their earth bodies to the point of no return, tires squealing on the pavement. Both refused to lose, their extreme prides not allowing either to be bested by the other. Thirty minutes into the race and it seemed neither were giving into the restraints of their alternative forms. Finally, the Ferrari swerved out of control, spinning off the road and into the desert. A dust cloud shrouded the flame detailed exotic from view as Sunstreaker hastily transformed. When the dust settled, Hot Rod was sitting on his aft, laughing uproariously. Sunstreaker cocked an eye ridge. "What?"

"I think that was the most fun I've had in a long time," Hot Rod's laughter trailed off, resting his arms behind his neck and his head against the cool stone of the boulder behind him. The small rocky alcove kept them both hidden from any unwanted attention. "I think you're the first bot that's ever been able to keep up with me, let alone win."

"I'll take that as a compliment," Sunstreaker sniffed haughtily, sprawling languidly beside of Hot Rod, long legs stretched out in front of him. "Look, Hot Rod, about last night. I shouldn't have come onto you like that. It was…" he frowned, "Distasteful."

"Because you were drunk?" Hot Rod kicked at a stone by his foot.

"Yeah, somethin' like that. Kid…_why_ did you even _let_ me do that? Fuck, I could have seriously injured you! Doesn't help matters that I'm the only experience you've ever had."

Hot Rod flushed underneath Sunstreaker's gaze. "Number one, you didn't hurt me. See? I'm fine. Number two, I wanted it, okay? I took advantage of you, Sunstreaker. I knew you were drunk off your aft but…no one's ever looked at me like that. And yes, it was my first time and it was, _everything_ I could have wanted it to be. So would I do it over again? No."

"You talk more then Blue," Sunny's lips were curled into a crooked smile. "But I think I can put up with it from you. You aren't half as annoying as that fragger. And Hot Rod?" Sunstreaker tilted the other mech's chin with one of his fingers, "You better get used to me lookin' at you like that from now on."

"Does this mean you aren't mad at me?"

Sunstreaker snorted. "I thought _you_ hated _me_. You took off like a bat outta hell this mornin'. What was I supposed to think?"

"Uh, I guess you have a point," he blushed, spark fluttering in his chassis at the close proximity of Sunstreaker's face to his own. Yeah, Sunstreaker's beauty was devastating.

"But you were so _hot_, ridin' my fingers like that, lubricant everywhere. And they way you _screamed_ my name; I haven't been thinkin' about anything else all day," Sunstreaker leered, pressing their lips together roughly as he straddled the other mech's lap. He moaned into the kiss, feeling Hot Rod's body heat to a degrees that would have been painful for a human to touch. "So wanton, like a little slut, _begging_ for it," his glossa flicked teasingly against Hot Rod's bottom lip. "I want you to touch yourself," he demanded, grabbing one of Hot Rod's hands and sliding it to his pelvis, hovering just above the interface port.

Hot Rod glanced at Sunny. "We're kinda in the middle of-"

"Do it," he purred, his free hand hooking into the latches of the port and opening it without trouble. "I want to see you overload yourself," Sunny's voice was feral and so wrought with desire that Hot Rod could only comply, shakily inserting his fingers into his own interface port. "That's it," Sunstreaker encouraged in a soft coo, trailing kisses down the back of Hot Rod's neck cables.

"Sunny, I-" Hot Rod's optics turned off as those harsh fingers dug into his side panels and he slammed his fingers in harder, moaning loud enough for _anything_ within a three mile radius to hear.

"Spread your legs," Sunny whispered in Hot Rod's audios, optics narrowed in blissful ardor as he watched his younger lover pleasure himself, unable to contain himself from touching the mech. He slipped his hand around Hot Rod's chassis, drifting lower until his hand brushed against Hot Rod's. His glossa licked teasingly across every surface of Hot Rod that he could get to. "No one's ever had this affect on me," Sunny murmured, thrusting his own fingers inside the warm, wet, interface port, not surprised to feel an obscene amount of lubricant. Even Sideswipe-and they knew each other's body's inside and out-could compare to how Hot Rod was making him feel. His fans were already in high gear and he knew that the second that Hot Rod overloaded, he'd be right there with him-_without even touching himself!_

"Sunny, Sunny, Sunny!" Hot Rod chanted the other's name hysterically, optics completely staying off line as the pleasure became too much. His fingers stilled inside of him and all that he could feel was Sunstreaker stroking his port with experienced precision. And Sunny's brutal nips and the fingers practically crushing his side panel was just too much, too fast, as he overloaded with an echoing scream that had car alarms blaring in the distance. He could vaguely hear Sunstreaker's softer, more controlled grunts, and Hot Rod nearly overloaded again knowing that he'd been the one to set Sunny off without any stimulation.

Hot Rod collapsed heavily against Sunstreaker, not daring to go into recharge despite how invigorating the sex had been. He looked at Sunny through foggy optics. "You really have no qualms about anything, do you?"

"Why should I?" Sunny's grin was lecherous and tired as he raised a hand to stroke Hot Rod's face.

"Because what if-"

"You're beginning to sound like Prowl," Sunny drawled, "And that's _not_ a good comparison."

"What's wrong with your brother?" Hot Rod asked suddenly, not daring to nuzzle the hand on his face, regardless of how he yearned to.

"He's surprised. Not…not many bots like me. And they really don't like 'facing me. I'm too violent."

Hot Rod peered at the dent in his side plate and at the various scratches and bite marks. Yes, he could definitely see how having a mixture of injuries without being involved in a battle might be a turn off. But that whole side of Sunstreaker made him even that more enticing, that more intoxicating. And Hot Rod had never been put off by a little danger before and he wasn't about to begin just because of an over enthusiastic lover. Sunstreaker was a soldier. "You aren't meant for gentle interfaces," he voiced, frowning, "I mean, you're first and foremost a warrior. I don't expect you to…you know, hold me and stuff. That's just not you. You're not the let's cuddle and talk about our emotions sort of guy."

Sunstreaker was temporarily awed by that candid description of himself that was right on target. His violence during interfacing was the largest reason that no bot could tango with him. But his inability to be a romantic had been detrimental. That was where Sideswipe always came in. He was suave and chauvinistic and could charm just about any bot that he wanted with a few words. "…And you don't care?"

Hot Rod shrugged, shaking himself of the fatigue that washed over him before standing. "I don't expect anything that you can't offer me, Sunstreaker. And if that means not hearing sweet nothings then so be it. I've heard enough lines to last me a life time."

Sunstreaker smirked as he rose to his feet, wiping dust from his body. "You say you were a virgin but after that confession, I wonder-"

"I want to be respected. I know that my appearance warrants the kind of attention that I hate but that doesn't mean I'm a stupid air head. And that doesn't mean that I'm easy either. And don't even bother commenting on that!" Hot Rod laughed, cutting off Sunny before he could interrupt, and changing into his alt form, speeding towards the ARK with Sunny on his aft.

The two of them moseyed inside the rec room and all conversation stopped. Sideswipe, watched them closely as they went to the bar and got a few energon drinks. They only had eyes for each other; something that surprised the red Lamborghini immensely. They were laughing and conversing to each other in a way that was strange to seen. Sunstreaker was rarely that open with his emotions but the smile that was on his faceplates was happy. Happy. A word so often not used to describe his emotionally retarded brother. And it was all because of Hot Rod.

Sides was thrilled for his twin. No bot had ever managed to put up with Sunny for more then a few hours. And from the massive dent to Hot Rod's side panel and the various marks marring his frame, well, the two had obviously gotten involved in something intimate after charging out of the rec room earlier that day. And Hot Rod didn't seem to give a fuck that his impeccable body was damaged. It was depressing and Sideswipe was a little envious of the younger mech. Sunstreaker didn't need him anymore. That hurt the most of all; that he was being replaced.

Sideswipe knew it would eventually come to pass. The inevitable separation as they found their own respective mates. But that didn't mean it hurt any less. Sides stared at Hot Rod as he and Sunstreaker left the rec room. Hot Rod was appealing to the optics. And Sideswipe wouldn't have minded joining in that action. The images that he'd received from his brother's internal memory banks had been delicious. The pounding that Sunny had given Hot Rod would probably give him enough nocturnal emissions for orns to come.

A companionable arm was slung across one of his shoulders. "Darlin', you can't always be his numero uno," Jazz chuckled, "But it bites, don't it?"

"I don't even think that effectively describes what I feel right now," Sideswipe frowned, "And it's not just because of the obvious. Sunny doesn't do relationships or monogamy. He'll get tired of Hot Rod and crush his spark. He always does."

Jazz shrugged. "That's Roddi's fault for not listenin' to us 'bout your brother. I noticed him makin' eyes at him the second he got on Earth. You had any luck with your bot?" Jazz grinned, taking a long draw from his High Energon cube, optics already a bit glassy. "Cuz, Prowler ain't budgin.' Can ya believe it? I'm throwin' myself at 'im and he ain't interested one teeny, tiny bit."

"Maybe you're trying too hard, Jazz."

"I brought you some Energon, Sideswipe because you were sitting here without and you looked kinda lonely but then Jazz joined you so if you don't want it, I can-"

Sideswipe interrupted the chatty Datsun with a smile, taking the Energon cube from Bluestreak's palm, missing the adorable shade of red that suddenly turned Bluestreak's faceplate as he took a drink of it. "Thanks, Blue. Do you want to join us?" he asked cordially, knowing that a lot of bots could barely tolerate Bluestreak because of his tendency to ramble. But he actually liked Bluestreak.

"Thanks a lot but where's Sunny?" Blue queried, glancing around the rec hall for the yellow mech. "It isn't like him to miss a good party or to show off and play tricks on the mini bots. Poor Bee, I thought he-"

"Sunny's occupied," Tracks intoned, smiling wickedly at Sideswipe, "I guess your own brother finally got tired of you, didn't he? That must make you pretty fucking pathetic, huh? Can't even keep your brother interested."

The silence was oppressive as everyone looked from Sideswipe to Tracks. There was a long standing feud between them. And only four bots knew the reason behind the enmity. Sunstreaker because he was involved. Sideswipe. Tracks. And Ratchet because he patched the three of them up and forced them to tell them truth. An uplink went bad. _Quick_. And Tracks had threatened Sunstreaker and called him a monster and freak. That he was only a few steps away from being a Decepticon. The result had been fists and weapons flaring.

"What is it, _Sides_? The truth gotten to you?" the Corvette leered, ignoring the coldness radiating from the red Lamborghini. "Tell me, does _Sunny_ slam you into the wall and fuck you sen-"

"That's enough!" Optimus Prime snapped, Prowl and Iron Hide flanking each side of him. "That is not Autobot behavior, Tracks. Iron Hide, please, take him to the brig so he can think about his actions and his words."

"I'm fine, Prime," Sideswipe said, shaking the fury that coursed through him. "A little disagreement."

"I hardly think that you're fine," Optimus said softly, "Come with me to my office."

"But-"

"No excuses, Sideswipe."

Heaving a disgruntled sigh, he disregarded the sympathetic look that Jazz and Bluestreak sent him. "Seriously, Optimus, that slagger didn't bother me. He's just jealous of me."

"Why?" Optimus asked as they left the room and headed towards Optimus's office.

Sideswipe fidgeted underneath his leader's patient gaze. Optimus always had the ability to render him speechless. Probably because he was eons older then him, had much more experience, was their leader, and the fact that he was fucking sexy as hell didn't help matters either. Of course, that Optimus was his long time crush didn't make this any easier. "I don't see how that matters."

"It matters to me."

Sideswipe sank numbly onto the chair in front of Optimus's desk, the general sitting on top of it. Yes, Prime was truly lovely to the optics. "You're not going to leave it alone, are you?" The older mech shook his head. "Well…um…Sunny can be kinda…_rough_ during, um, interfacing." He couldn't believe he was talking to Optimus fucking Prime about this! It was embarrassing but the calmness that emitted from Optimus was enough to stall his nerves and shame. "Like, full out, throw you into the wall or on the floor and leave massive dents in you kind of interfacing."

"I see. It's not uncommon for some mechs to enjoy the more masochistic side of interfacing. And with Sunstreaker having been created to be a warrior, it's not a surprise that he carries that tendency to be aggressive with his partners. You must balance his violence," Optimus observed.

"Uh, yeah. Perfect assumption. If I'm not there then…things get outta hand pretty fast and not many can take Sunny's brutal streak."

Optimus was vainly trying _not_ to picture the two sinfully beautiful mechs together. They were far too attractive for their own good. And oh yes, Optimus had heard enough stories about the twins to know how adventuresome they were in the berth. "And…an instance such as you speak of caused this rift between yourself, Sunstreaker, and Tracks?"

"Yeah. Pretty much." Sideswipe sighed, smiling wryly. "You must think I'm some kind of whore."

"No one can judge you because you enjoy interfacing. It must be nice to not have to worry about formalities and be with anyone that you choose to be. As a Prime…my choices are not very easy. Even being discreet is not any option."

Sideswipe couldn't believe he was having a conversation about interfacing with Optimus. Sure, Optimus had an open door policy but that didn't mean that he was up to talking about sex. It was mildly disturbing to have their omniscient leader speaking of intercourse so freely. "So…you don't have relationships?"

"My last 'relationship' was over one million years ago," Prime's chuckle was self deprecating.

Sideswipe's jaw dropped. "What?! But you're so hot and strong and I think that just about everyone on base and probably even a few Decepticons would love to do nothing more then warm your berth for-" he cut himself off, "I guess that's the point, isn't it? You don't want a one night stand."

Optimus shook his head. "Not many would be willing to be my Bonded. There's too much risk. I could die at any given moment and as a Prime, it's my responsibility to lead my people without any attachments that could be detrimental to my people's safety. But thank you for your compliments."

"Yeah, you're welcome," Sideswipe laughed, blushing, "It's true though. You're the sexiest mech in the universe. Even with that silly battle mask," he teased, surprised at his boldness.

"I don't show my face."

"Why not?" he asked, curious, wondering if there was a horrible disfigurement underneath the retractive plating. "Has anyone seen you without it?"

"Only Ratchet and only because he's had to repair me."

Sideswipe stood, nearly touching Optimus, hands merely inches from the older mech's face. "Show me." He was crossing a boundary between them, a boundary that had existed for more eons then he could remember. The boundary between soldier and general. One that should never, _ever_, be crossed. "I want to see the real you."

Optimus knew this was a bad idea but the high grade that he'd shared with Ratchet must have been impairing his central processor as he allowed Sideswipe's gentle, oh so experienced fingers to hitch into his mask. But Sideswipe was so very attractive-he'd been drawn to the red mech for so long that he'd kept his personal fantasies to himself. He'd learned a lot of self control in the past thousand vorns or so.

Sides gasped, optics widening as he stared in amazement at the handsome face underneath the mask. Perfectly shaped lips and a pert nose. There were a few, faded scars but nothing that took from Optimus's beauty. "You shouldn't hide yourself. I'm getting hot just looking at you. Can you feel it?" he guided one of Optimus's hands towards his chassis, the metal already scorching.

"We can't do this," Optimus said, optics going off line as he let his hand be guided towards Sideswipe's port. "This isn't right."

"Fuck what's right. Literally," he whispered into the other mech's audios, "I've wanted this for a long, long time," he admitted in a murmur, lips latching onto Optimus's, shuddering at the moan that wracked the larger mech's frame. It had been so long since he'd been this aroused, this quickly, as his glossa entangled with Optimus's, lubricant wetting Optimus's fingers. "I can't wait. I need you now," he whimpered, scrambling for Optimus's plug, slamming himself on it harshly.

The grunts that filled the room were barbaric as Sideswipe rode his leader with all the pent up sexual attraction he'd felt for eons. Optimus could only stare at the stunning vision before him, fully sheathed inside Sideswipe's body, with the beautiful red mech lowering and lifting himself off of his plug with reckless abandonment. He wondered for a few milliseconds if he was this passionate with his other lovers but the way that Sideswipe was _shouting_ his name to the high heavens made him believe that maybe Sideswipe had wanted this just as much as him. "Optimus, please, move," Sideswipe mewled.

Optimus couldn't deny that simple request as he bucked his hips, driving himself further into Sideswipe's port, feeling that the two of them fit together perfectly, that they were made for one another. The pleasure was delirious and he knew this wouldn't happen again, not without a commitment. Not without a- "Bond with me," he said.

Sideswipe abruptly paused. "What?"

"Bond with me," Optimus repeated.

"I…" Sideswipe was flabbergasted. Optimus Prime wanted to bond with _him_? "I'm flattered, Optimus, but…you're _Prime_. And I'm…nothing special. Just a slut-"

"Don't talk about yourself like that," he snapped, running a hand across Sideswipe's side panel. "I want this to happen again, Sideswipe. And I cannot engage in this sort of activity with you again unless you are my bonded mate."

It was tempting. Far too tempting to give into what Optimus was offering. "You're drunk, Optimus. You don't want me."  
"I do. I have for…many, many vorns," he admitted, moving again, enjoying the desire that crossed Sideswipe's face, relishing in the moans. He opened his spark chamber, revealing the glowing blue orb and the matrix that was flashing inside. "Sideswipe, be my mate."

He couldn't stop himself from obeying as he opened his own chamber, pressing chassis to chassis with his commander. He never would have imagined that sparking bonding was that intense, that overwhelming as the pleasure erupted in places he didn't even know existed. The pounding in his port and the sensations on his spark was too much and he overloaded with a scream, vaguely feeling Optimus reach his peak at the same time.

They collapsed together on the desk, immediately going into recharge.

* * *

**I guess you didn't see that one coming. I actually didn't either. O_O But then I got to thinking, wow, wouldn't they be hot together? And of course, I had to cause some sort of angst. :D Love it. Review please :-P **


	4. Chapter 4

**Title: Indulgent Seduction**

**Warnings: mech x mech, detailed slash**

**Disclaimers: Nothing belongs to me.**

**Chapter Four**

Hot Rod leaned against Sunstreaker, playing a video game on the massive plasma television that the twins had conned Wheeljack in ordering for them, glancing every few breems at Sunny. Sunny was sketching in a book with artistic precision. Hot Rod had never even known that Sunstreaker had any other talents then being a soldier. Of course, Jet Judo could almost be considered an art. Hot Rod had been taken in by the twins special attack. It was dangerous, reckless, but effective. The Seekers usually couldn't fend them off; one day, though, the Seekers would throw them and both Sideswipe and Sunstreaker would be hurt.

"Your brother doesn't like me."

Sunstreaker raised his optics from his drawing to look at Hot Rod. There wasn't much that Sunstreaker missed regarding his twin. They could, at times, block each other from hearing conversations and feeling each other's emotions. And ever since he'd interfaced with Hot Rod the night before, Sideswipe had kept a block on their bond the entire day. Sunny had to wonder if he was truly envious of his newfound relationship with Hot Rod. "He'll get over it." And if he didn't…Sunny wouldn't choose Hot Rod over Sideswipe, regardless of how insanely happy Hot Rod made him.

Hot Rod nodded, accepting the answer, knowing there was more to it but not prying. He respected Sunstreaker's privacy. "Ah!" he scowled as his Mortal Kombat character died. "Slag it. So, how about we go somewhere tomorrow? We both have night shift," he suggested, putting the controller on the entertainment stand.

"Like…a date?" Sunny asked slowly, closing his drawing pad and putting his charcoal back in its container on one of the shelves above his berth.

"Yeah. It'll be fun. And I already have something in mind."

"Yeah. Sure. Whatever you wanna do." Sunstreaker tensed as Hot Rod leaned against his shoulder, entwining their hands together. He wasn't one for affection but with Hot Rod it was different. Relaxing against the younger mech, he squeezed the hand in his, not missing the brilliant, dazzling smile or the faint energon blush that tinted Hot Rod's face plate. "I didn't except you to come back."

"There's more to you then what everyone else seems to think. You're not some monster or a Con wannabe. And fuck, just because you get a little rough during facing shouldn't be a reason to label you a freak. Am I weird because I _liked_ it?" Hot Rod laughed.

"You don't understand. I've…I've put bots in the infirmary for days because I couldn't control it," Sunny hated talking about his own shortcomings but if he was to even have the remotest chance at his own happiness-instead of leeching off of his brother-then he needed to trust Hot Rod, he needed to tell him about himself. "I just don't wanna hurt you, Roddi."

"You won't. And believe me, I'm not going to complain. I can handle more then you think."

_I don't know what I did to deserve this but thank you Prime._ Sunny stroked Hot Rod's spoiler, grinning lecherously as he felt the younger mech tremble. "That's your biggest hot spot, isn't it?"

"Oh yeah. I could probably overload from my spoiler being stimulated by-wait, why are you looking at me like that?"

"Care to test it?" Sunny's smile was wicked as he languidly caressed Sunny's spoiler.

Suddenly, a wrenching pain lanced through him and his grip on Sunstreaker's spoiler was vice like. "Sunny?" Hot Rod's voice was full of concern, optics widening as Sunny fell to the floor, onto his knees, holding his head into his hands. "SUNNY?! What's wrong? What happened?"

Sunstreaker couldn't speak and his spark, FUCK, his spark was in such horrible pain. He'd never felt anything like this before. No wounds could compare to this that he'd received in battle. He could faintly hear Hot Rod's voice. He could barely register that he was being lifted into strong arms. Something wasn't right. Something was horribly wrong and he didn't know what but if he was feeling it then that meant that Sideswipe was probably experiencing it too.

He could feel soft kisses against his vents before he blacked out.

***

"Ratchet?" Hot Rod queried, worry etching his beautiful face as he hovered protectively beside of Sunstreaker's bed. "What's happened to him? Why did he just suddenly go off line like that? Will he-" The glare Ratchet sent him shut him up.

"Jack, would you mind paging Sideswipe?" Ratchet's voice was deathly calm; not a good sign.

"Of course," the scientist disappeared into one of the conjoining rooms, his voice being heard over the intercom system.

"Please," Hot Rod pleaded, gently caressing Sunstreaker's face. "I'm worried."

Ratchet had a soft spot for the young mech-a mech that was barely into 'adulthood' and had just happened to affix himself to the most volatile, beautiful mech in the universe. But they made a handsome couple. "I can't answer anything until Sideswipe gets here, kiddo."

Hot Rod didn't bother reprimanding the medic for the endearing term. "I mean, we weren't even doing anything. Just sitting there and all of a sudden..."

"Ratchet?! What's going on?! SUNNY?!" Sideswipe barged inside the med bay, staring in confusion at his brother before growling at Hot Rod. "What'd you do?! I knew you were bad for him!"

"Stop it!" Ratchet demanded, "Hot Rod's not to blame. _You_ are! What the slag were thinking?! BONDING?! Knowing that you share a spark with your brother!" Ratchet was getting angrier by the second.

"You insensitive whore!" Hot Rod glared, about to pounce on the stunned Sideswipe when he felt arms hold him back. He snarled at Wheeljack. "You better let me go so I can slam my fist into-"

"Escort him out, Jack. I have to speak to Sideswipe alone," he said meaningfully to the engineer.

"Come on, Hot Rod, we'll get some Energon," Wheeljack said soothingly, not betraying his surprise at how protective Hot Rod was of Sunstreaker. From the rumors, he shouldn't have been that astonished.

"I don't want to leave him," he frowned, glancing at the still form on the bed.

"He's in the best hands possible. Let's go so Ratchet can fix him."

Hot Rod begrudgingly allowed himself to be led from the med bay but not before shooting a dark glower at the visibly shaken Sideswipe. "Sunstreaker's made of tougher stuff then you're giving him credit for," Wheeljack commented, patting Hot Rod's back comfortingly. "He'll be fine."

"Yeah but-"

"I've known him since he was a sparkling. He used to think it was funny to paint mechs when they were sleeping. I'll never forget when he drew dots, in pink, all over Iron Hide."

"He didn't!" Hot Rod laughed.

"He was an adorable sparkling," Wheeljack smiled underneath his mask. "He's always been obsessed with paint. I can't even count then number of times we had to give him baths because he'd spilled paint on himself. And he _hated_ baths."

"I can't imagine that, he's so concerned about his appearance now. Thanks," he smiled at Jack. "I feel better now."

"I'm just glad that Sunny's found someone to take care of him."

"We've only been together for a day," Hot Rod said wryly.

"Sometimes, that's all it takes. You might be surprised by how many of us are alone."

"Are you?"

Wheeljack nodded. "War isn't the best time to fall in love or to bond. But I have a feeling that you and Sunstreaker will do just fine."

_I hope so_.

***

"Sideswipe." Ratchet sighed, seeing the utter horror written across Sideswipe's visage as he clutched his twin's hand. _Maybe I shouldn't have been so hard on him._ "You share a spark. That normally means that in order to have a bonded mate, both twins must agree on the partner and commit themselves equally to that one partner."

"I didn't know, Ratchet! I wasn't really thinking about it!" Sideswipe wailed, feeling guilty. He'd known it was a bad idea to bond with Optimus but he'd yearned for that for so many vorns. He hadn't considered the effects that it would have on his brother. "Is he going to be okay?"

"…Yes. I believe so. But that depends on Hot Rod."

"What does _he _have to do with Sunny?"

Ratchet growled. "Whether you like it or not, Hot Rod and Sunstreaker are a compatible match. And the only way, that I can foresee, to heal your brother is by having them spark bond."

Sideswipe frowned, shaking his head. "No. Hot Rod's young and inexperienced and he won't be able to give Sunny everything that he deserves."

"I would think that the mere fact that Hot Rod is still with Sunstreaker is a testament that he truly cares for Sunstreaker. And you didn't see him bring Sunstreaker in here, practically in tears, on the verge of hyperventilating. If he didn't give a damn about Sunstreaker then he wouldn't have been that protective of him. Sideswipe…who did you bond with? It had to have been a mech with enough power to cause this sort of reaction."

Sideswipe stared at the floor, feeling suddenly shameful. He couldn't tell Ratchet. Not when- "Sides?" that husky voice that not a few hours ago had been groaning with pleasure interrupted them.

Ratchet's optics widened in realization as he saw Optimus approaching them. Word hadn't been spread about Sunstreaker's condition and most definitely Jack and Hot Rod wouldn't have uttered a word. So the only way… "You're mated," he stated, feeling suddenly sick. "What…Optimus, what were you thinking? You're spark bound to the most notoriously loose mech-"

"I wouldn't finish that if I were you," Optimus snapped, having to calm his ire, not used to feeling _two_ sets of emotions, experiencing Sideswipe's guilt and depression. He gently kissed his mate. "Are you feeling alright?"

"I just…I didn't think that this would happen because we bonded."

"We were not in our right processors last night," Optimus consoled him gently, "But I do not regret it."

Sideswipe glanced at the supine form of his brother. "Can you get Sunny conscious enough _for_ them to Spark Bond? It's like…like he's not even alive."

"I'm making the assumption that Hot Rod can spark merge with Sunstreaker even while Sunstreaker's not coherent. All Hot Rod has to do is open your brother's spark chamber. Once they've become bonded then Sunstreaker should come back online."

Sideswipe nodded, leaning into Optimus's comforting arms. "I don't have much of a choice, huh? But…will me and Sunny still have a bond? Or…or is that going to be gone?"

"I can't answer that, Sideswipe. But I suggest that you play nice with your brother's spark mate."

"Yeah, sure," Sideswipe grumbled, "Ouch!" he frowned, rubbing his spoiler where Optimus had pinched it. "That wasn't necessary!"

"Whether you like it or not, my love, you are a mech that Hot Rod will look up to for guidance. And he needs you now more then ever while your brother is off line. I have business to attend to for the better part of the day regarding the new bridge. Make this the ample time to form a relationship outside of enmity with Hot Rod."

"I promise, Optimus," Sideswipe sighed, "But if he even starts-"

"You'll be the bigger mech. I know," Optimus retracted his battle mask, smiling cheshirely before leaning down for a kiss. "I'll see you tonight." _**Regardless of what happens, Sideswipe, I love you.**_

Sideswipe warmed instantly. _**I love you too.**_ He watched his mate leave the med bay, staring at his aft like it was a delicious Energon goodie. "I feel like a youngling with his first crush," he admitted, blushing underneath Ratchet's stare.

"I never would have imagined that you and Optimus would become Bonded," Ratchet laughed, "But you balance each other out. You're jovial, mischievous attitude counteracts Optimus's serious, leader qualities. It's almost like Prowl and Jazz, if the two idiots will stop dancing around each other."

"You've seen that too?"

"For more eons then I care to say. Go get something to eat, Sideswipe. Your brother's not going anywhere and it might do you some good to act on Optimus's advice."

"Yes, sir," Sideswipe smirked, dodging a thrown screwdriver, good mood plummeting as he saw Wheeljack and Hot Rod returning to the med bay. He wasn't sure why he hated Hot Rod as much as he did. Maybe it was because he was taking his twin away from him. But that wasn't fair. Hadn't he betrayed his brother on hundreds of occasions? Hadn't he been the one to spark bind first? Sideswipe cringed as Hot Rod walked a little closer to Wheeljack. "I think we need to talk, Hot Rod."

Hot Rod curtly nodded, smiling slightly at Wheeljack in reassurance. "What do you want?" he asked as Wheeljack entered the med bay.

"Look, I'm sorry, alright? I overreacted and I fucked up."

"Apology accepted," Hot Rod cautiously watched Sideswipe. Sides might have been the more complacent of the two but that didn't mean he couldn't be just as dangerous as Sunstreaker.

"Ratchet says the only way to online Sunny is for you to spark merge with him."

"What? We…we haven't even been together very long and it wouldn't be right because we can't ask Sunny if that's okay with him-"

"You want to save him, don't you?"

"Of course!" Hot Rod snarled. "But spark bonding is for life. What if Sunstreaker doesn't _want_ me?"

"I don't think you have to worry about that, Hot Rod. You've somehow managed to get into my brother's spark without really trying. I think…that since you're still with him, even though you know that he's aggressive and violent and emotionally stupid; Sunny's already subconsciously in love with you."

Hot Rod was quiet for several minutes. "…It kills you to say that, doesn't it?"

"Considering my brother's been the only constant in my life, yeah, but I've bonded too," Sideswipe said, frowning, "And that makes me as guilty as Sunny."

"You've bonded?" Hot Rod dead panned, finding it hard to wrap his processor around it, knowing that Sideswipe was a loose mech that enjoyed interfacing with just about any bot that took his fancy. It was absurd that Sideswipe would have a mate. "To who?"

"You'll find out eventually from Sunny. Last night, Optimus Prime and I-"

"WHAT?!" Hot Rod yelled, legs shaky, almost falling to the floor. He respected and idolized Optimus and to know that he had willingly spark bonded with Sideswipe, out of all the bots to choose from. "Did you _make _him?"

"That's stupid, Hot Rod. He's Optimus-fucking-Prime! You think I could actually _make_ him do anything?"

"Yeah, that was kinda dumb."

"You think? Go back to Sunny, okay? And…if you need _anything_, let me know."

Hot Rod watched Sideswipe leave, no doubt towards Optimus's quarters, where he would wait until his lover returned. The Med Bay was empty except for Wheeljack who was passed out at one of the desks. He crossed the room to sit on Sunstreaker's berth, taking the other mech's hand in his own, caressing the fingers. "For some reason, I would love to bond with you and I hardly even know you," he sighed. "You sing to my spark like no one ever has. And it helps that the sex is fucking awesome," he grinned, vividly remembering the two times they'd interfaced.

"So please, don't hate me when you come back on line," he whispered, opening his spark chamber, doing the same to Sunstreaker's. The bright, golden light almost made him cry it was so perfect, so beautiful. Their sparks came into contact and Hot Rod moaned despite himself, despite the severity of the situation. He couldn't stop himself. He could feel all of Sunstreaker's emotions, could see into his past, see him as sparkling. All of the depression, all of the anxiety, the loneliness. The fear of his twin dieing. And what surprised him the most was the happiness and love that filled Sunstreaker's spark every time they were around each other.

He fell into a deep recharge.

****

_Thanks so much for the reviews. I wasn't expecting this kind of response to generated from this story. Us Transformers slash fans are low. :D But steadily making a rise!! hee hee._

_**thanks to: Shirox, Jovianokamigirl, Shadeless (**I really wanted to have Prowl walk in on them but perhaps another time**), Maiko, ShiTIger, smurf setsuka, sckid, A Single Fragile Rose (**Yes, they had quite the steamy past. hee hee)_


	5. Chapter 5

**Title: Indulgent Seduction**

**Warnings: mech x mech, detailed slash**

**Disclaimers: Nothing belongs to me.**

**Chapter Five**

Sunstreaker's optics came online. He could sense that something wasn't right, that something was wrong with him. Something felt off. He glanced at Hot Rod recharging on his chassis and he instantly knew. "FUCK. What did you do?!" he bellowed, throwing Hot Rod off of him, on his feet in seconds, glowering at the other mech.

"I had to!"

Sunny gritted his teeth, disliking the feelings of panic and sadness pounding through him waves. "You BONDED with me!!!" **Sides! Sideswipe! Where are you! I need you! **He called through his link with his brother.

**I'm coming. **

Sunstreaker clenched his fists as he leered down at Hot Rod. "You bonded me while I was in recharge."

"Do you even remember what happened?" Hot Rod asked, frowning, not bothering to get up. "Why you're even in the Med Bay in the first place?"

"Listen to him, Sunny," Sideswipe said, entering the room, motioning Wheeljack to leave them alone.

"What? You can't be serious!! Why would I willingly bond to anyone, especially _him?_" he snarled viciously, Caribbean blue optics glowing with anger. Hot Rod felt his entire world plummet from underneath him. "I'm not into commitment, Sides. You know that. That's why our arrangement's always worked. No chances of getting hurt or having to watch someone you love die or-" he cut himself, realizing he was rambling and that he was spilling parts of himself that he didn't want anyone to know, especially the beautiful orange and red mech staring at him from the floor with so much pain. Pain that was he failing to hide.

"Because I'm bonded!" Sideswipe snapped, faltering underneath the steely gaze of his brother. "I'm sorry. I didn't know what it would do to you, Sunny. It just…happened. Finally. And he loves me."

Sunstreaker sank back down on the bed, head in his hands, quivering with suppressed emotion. His brother was happy. He could feel that from across their link. The elation of being spark bonded to none other then the same mech that he'd been hopelessly in love with for thousands of vorns had responded to him. He wish he could bless them. Wished he could congratulate his twin on his newfound bond. But he couldn't. Not when he was in such turmoil. His brother was no longer his. There would be no more sharing quarters, no more sharing berths or partners, no more experiencing each other's bodies. This was it.

"Oh my little Daffodil of Doom," Sideswipe was resting against his shoulder and Sunstreaker didn't have the energy to even berate him for the silly nickname. "It was going to happen eventually. And you know better then anyone how long I've loved Optimus. Sunny, I can't…can't be what you want me to be. How can I be the devoted lover that you want when my spark loves another?"

Sunstreaker raised his optics to look into his brother's brighter ones, seeing that he was close to tears. He really was being a bastard. "I thought we'd be all that we'd ever need. Apparently I was mistaken."

"Don't be like this. I'm still your favorite brother," Sideswipe attempted to smile but failed miserably.

"You're my _only_ brother, you aft head," Sunstreaker tweaked his brother's nose. "But that doesn't answer why I'm now officially spark bonded to a mech that I've only been seeing for two days," he glanced at the distraught Hot Rod lying on the floor, one arm shrouding his face from view.

"Because you almost died. Ratchet said that in normal circumstances, twinned sparks have to agree on one mate. Or else the consequences are, well, you know. Hot Rod had to bond with you, Sunny. You might not be here right now if he hadn't."

He stared at Hot Rod. There'd been no ulterior motive in Hot Rod's reasoning behind binding with him. Just to save him… **He really is an unselfish prick isn't he?** He smiled wanly.

**I think he's the best thing that's ever happened to you. He gets you, Sunny. That's a good reason to keep him around. And besides, the images you keep sending me of your interfaces with him**, Sideswipe fanned himself with his hand. **That shit's HOT. Now if you don't mind, I have a curious and confused mate wondering where I'm at.**

Sunny watched as Sideswipe patted Hot Rod before leaving the med bay, leaving him and his bonded alone. _Roddi? _he called through their newly formed link. Hot Rod barely moved. "Quit acting like a spoiled brat. I'm fucking sorry, okay? But…I've been online eons longer then you. This…this isn't anything I'd ever wanted for myself. I knew my role. To be a warrior, to protect my brother, and to make damn sure my people are safe. Even as a youngling, I was aware that I was perceived as a ruthless killer that no one in their right processor would willingly shack up with."

Hot Rod uncovered his face, glaring at Sunny. "You're so much more then what everyone thinks you are. And you can't even see that. Yeah, you're fucking vain and mean and prideful and selfish and-"

"Thanks for listing all my good qualities," Sunstreaker drawled.

"You know what I'm getting at!" Hot Rod was on his feet in seconds and standing in front of Sunstreaker. "You have all these layers that you have to get through in order to see the beautiful core that just…awes me every time I get a chance to even get the smallest of glimpses," he murmured, stroking Sunstreaker's face with his fingers. "I think our fights when I first got here were unresolved sexual tension and that I was actually attracted to you the first day I saw you."

Sunstreaker was humbled by Hot Rod's words, letting himself be caressed in such a way that only his brother had ever done. He could admit that he had been drawn to Hot Rod in the beginning. He was stunning to behold. But his jealousy had reared it's ugly head and he couldn't stop the loathing he had amassed towards Hot Rod. But Hot Rod was a genuinely kind sparked bot that reminded Sunstreaker-strangely enough-of Optimus when he was still a young general. They both possessed the same qualities; strength, determination, courage, and a love for all living beings. It didn't hurt that Hot Rod was gorgeous in either form he happened to be in at the time; the Ferrari or the mech.

"I know you hate me right now. The bond…you're stuck with me and I guess I never wanted to put anyone in that kind of position-"a finger to Hot Rod's lips had him shushed immediately.

_Does it feel like I hate you?_

"N…no," Hot Rod whispered, _feeling_ the adoration and desire that came like a tidal wave through their link. It wasn't quite love but he knew that one day, perhaps very soon, it would be reciprocated and mutual. _Sunny, I want this to work between us. I've never been so sure of anything like I am of this._

Sunny smiled that crooked grin of his that Hot Rod knew was specifically reserved for him-he'd never even seen Sunny flash that smile at Sideswipe. _You just want the interfacing. Admit it._

"You are so conceited!" Hot Rod laughed, "You really shouldn't be considering you're the _only_ experience I have."

Smile fading, Sunstreaker sighed, "Doesn't that bother you? You'll never have another. I'm it. You're young, bound to want to experiment with-"

"Don't ever doubt me," Hot Rod said, interrupting the older mech. "I've had plenty of offers but no one, and I mean _no one_, has ever made me feel like you did that first night. Yeah, you were freaking drunk but I knew…well, I knew that you were the one for me."

"Yeah, we do _fit_ together nicely," Sunny's grin was lecherous as he grabbed Hot Rod by his shoulders and forced him to lay down on the bed. Straddling his slender waist, Sunny ran a teasing hand down Hot Rod's chassis. "How did it feel? To spark bond with me?"

"I overloaded in seconds."

"Really?" Sunstreaker smirked, "I amaze myself even when I'm in a near coma." He leaned down and flicked his glossa against Hot Rod's lips. "How would it feel, I wonder, to merge our sparks and interface the fuck out of each other?"

Hot Rod moaned at the images, at the anticipating pleasure, putting a hand behind Sunny's neck and crushing their lips together. _I want you to fuck me. Hard. Right now._ His fans were already in high gear and his coolants were trying to keep his temperature regulated. But it was damn near impossible with Sunstreaker's hands stroking the plate covering his port. He thrust his hips upwards, conveying his need to the yellow mech.

_You don't know what you do to me, Roddi_.

"NOT IN MY MED BAY!" Ratchet's gruff voice had Hot Rod slamming Sunny off of him, the bigger mech falling onto the floor in an undignified heap, scowling up at Hot Rod. "Get the frag out of here you perverts!"

"Why Ratchet, you aren't even going to ask how I am?" Sunny smiled sweetly at him as he dusted himself off.

"If yer well enough to mess around with your mate, I think you can get the hell outta here! GO!"

"You sure you don't want to be a voyeur?" Sunny licked Hot Rod's cheek teasingly.

"NOW!!!" Ratchet thundered.

Laughing, Sunny pulled Hot Rod by his hand, dodging a various assortment of objects being hurtled at them. "Wanna take this back to my room?" he asked in a low, husky voice, nibbling on Hot Rod's spoiler.

"As tempting as that is, I could use some Energon," Hot Rod smiled at Sunstreaker's pout. _And as cute as you look right now, I don't really have the strength to interface right now. And you definitely need to refuel. You might go into stasis lock if you expend too much energy._

_Oh wonderful. I'm bonded to a mother hen. _There was no bite in Sunstreaker's words as they changed direction and headed towards the rec room.

* * *

Sunstreaker idly watched his brother pack his belongings. "This is it," he stated. Their parting would be bitter sweet; Sunny had always known that one day, Sideswipe would spark bind with another. Sideswipe was too much of a catch for anyone to just let him slip by. Sunny had been thrilled to learn that the only one that could make Sideswipe's spark sing was none other then Optimus Prime. That meant that any possibilities of a relationship were practically non-existent. All knew that Optimus kept to himself and was loner, that he never had purely sexual encounters with the massive list of mechs that would be more then happy to oblige. So, any chance of Sideswipe abandoning him was low. He and Optimus were too different.

And yet here the impossible had happened. Sunstreaker had to wonder how intoxicated on High Grade Optimus had been in order to let his inhibitions vanish long enough to lose himself in the moment. "Are you not going to talk to me again, Sides?"

Sideswipe paused, turning to look at his twin. "I could have _killed_ you. If Hot Rod hadn't-"

"I know," Sunstreaker rose to his feet, coming to stand in front of Sideswipe. "What he did was incredibly unselfish. He's bonded himself to me and he didn't once think about the repercussions it would have on him."

"He loves you," Sideswipe sighed, reaching forward to touch the handsome face, "But you won't let him. I know you, Sunny. Even though you're bonded to him, you'll refuse to let him in, refuse to get too close because you're so damn afraid all the time."

Sunny leaned into the comforting caress. "I _want_ to. I just…I don't think I know how to," he admitted, hating to feel so weak. He wasn't a pathetic romantic that wished to be wooed and courted. He was first and foremost a soldier. Love and happily ever after would have to take a backseat to his innate programming. "I'm not built for this."

"You think I was? We came from the same spark, Sunshine," Sideswipe smirked, "But I made myself learn how to be civilized."

"Oh, I'm a fucking barbarian?" Sunstreaker snapped, abruptly withdrawing from his twin's touch. "What? Because I don't give a flying fuck about half the shit you do? Because I'm not gentle and soft during interfacing? Because-"

"Because you don't _care_. And if you're planning on actually making an attempt to make this _thing_ between you and Hot Rod work, then you might need to start learning."

Sunstreaker pivoted on his heel, staring at Sideswipe in burning anger. "I don't need advice from _you!_" he snarled, optics blazing, "I'm forced to let the only one that I've ever loved desert me! Don't you get it, Sides? Without you, I'm nothing. I'm just some fucking berserker that no one wants to bother with! Without you there, who the fuck is going to hold me back?! What if I accidentally _kill_ Hot Rod?! Or I break his spark? Or I-" He sank down onto his berth, head in his hands. "Prime, Sides, I'm falling apart and you could care less."

Sideswipe frowned, wrapping his arms around Sunstreaker's shaking frame. "That's not true. I care. But we…we can't keep doing what we've been doing. You deserve to find happiness and love just as much as anyone else. Sunny…I will _always_ love you and you can _always_ come to me no matter what. But I'm finally _happy_. I'm with the mech of my dreams and I never want to leave him. I want to have a family with him and raise a bunch of sparklings and grow old and rusty with him. And if you actually give yourself and Hot Rod a chance…" he didn't finish, shaking his head.

Resting his head against his twin's chassis, he could almost feel himself being lulled into recharge. "I don't wanna hurt him," he murmured, recalling those failed attempts at solo interfacing, most vividly paying out in his mind was the time with Tracks and-

"You _won't_," Sideswipe said firmly. "Hot Rod accepts you for who you are. He got enough warnings from the other bots to not get involved with you. But he did anyways and he hasn't run. And you're too fucking hard on yourself to even see it," he whispered, seeing that Sunstreaker was in a deep recharge.

The door slid open to reveal Hot Rod, a questioning look on his handsome face. "Is he-"

"He's fine. Just exhausted himself from stress," Sideswipe tenderly laid his brother down on his berth, careful not to disturb him too much as he stood. "I guess this'll be your room now."

"Yeah," Hot Rod glanced at Sunny, ignoring Sideswipe for the moment as he pressed a kiss to Sunny's lips. "I told Springer I was moving in here. He wasn't…too pleased with me."

"You've willingly bonded yourself to a mech with a hit first, ask questions later kinda attitude," Sideswipe dryly said, "You're probably going to have a lot of bots wondering about your processor."

"Nothing's wrong with my processor," Hot Rod scowled, "Is it so hard to believe that I _actually_ enjoy spending time with Sunstreaker?"

Patting the younger mech on the shoulder, Sideswipe smiled wanly at him, "Yeah, it is. Come on, you're pretty much everyone's favorite. _Especially_ Optimus's. He has high hopes for you, kiddo."

"He…he knows about _this_?" Hot Rod leaned heavily against the wall.

"No. No one knows but the three of us, Ratchet, Wheeljack, and I'm assumin' Springer. Bots are guessin' that you and Sunny are more then friends but they don't know that you're bonded mates. And they won't unless you _want _them to. The secret's safe with me."

"Thanks, Sideswipe," Hot Rod said, genuinely grateful to the Lamborghini. Maybe he'd misjudged Sideswipe and that the two could actually form a relationship. "And you know, thanks for not telling Optimus about it. I don't think…he'd be very accepting of it."

"Probably not but, he can surprise you. Don't tell anyone but he's actually a gossip whore. Hears it all from Jazz."

"No!" Roddi laughed, "The image I'm coming up with is pretty crazy."

"Believe me, I _know_. Get some rest, kid, you're gonna need it when Sunny wakes up."

Hot Rod's chuckles faded as the door closed behind Sideswipe, leaving him alone with an unconscious Sunstreaker. He turned to look at Sunny. This was real. Not some figment of his imagination that was derived from vorns of loneliness. Not a trick that was being played on his sensitive emotions. He sank down on the berth, fingers stroking Sunstreaker's face. This stunning mech was all his and would be for the rest of his life. It was a comforting thought to know that he would never be alone again.

He'd gone through the different reasons _not_ to be associated with Sunstreaker probably a thousand times and the logical conclusion was that he should keep his distance from the hot-tempered mech. Nothing good ever came from involving oneself with Sunstreaker. Hot Rod had heard enough stories from his fellow Autobots that becoming too close to Sunstreaker was mistake. While he may have been the most stunning mech to have ever graced their presence, his personality deterred anyone. It was reasonable that the various injuries that were sustained during interfacing were a downside-as well as Sunstreaker's all together angry, prideful, selfish attitude-but that shouldn't have taken from Sunstreaker's beauty. Buried underneath all the ire and hatred was a spark that attracted Hot Rod immensely.

He knew he was going to be subjected to pitying gazes and remarks. And quite a few-of which, he'd already gotten wind of-would accuse Sunstreaker of forcing Hot Rod into a relationship that most would suspect as one-sided. The hopelessly in love Hot Rod dealing with abuse from Sunstreaker. It was a disgusting thought but unfortunately, Roddi knew that there would be retaliation from those that viewed Hot Rod as a youngling. Sunstreaker would have to deal with the comments and actions from the ones that felt Sunstreaker was preying on Hot Rod's inexperience and innocence. His reactions would be enough evidence if he was serious about his budding relationship with Hot Rod.

"Stop thinkin'," Sunny growled from the berth, optics dim and unfocused for a few seconds. "Come on, babe," he slid closer to the wall, giving Hot Rod enough room to lay down.

"You could tell I was thinking?"

"You'd be surprised what I can sense," Sunny smirked, trailing a hand over his lover's back as he laid down next to him, completely awake. "So, how about we finish what we started?"

"I-"

Sunstreaker's hand paused on his spoiler, stroking the metal lazily and Roddi bit back a moan of pleasure. "Ya know, we could probably video tape us doing it and make tons of money," Sunny's grin was wicked as his other hand went down to caress Roddi's pelvic plating.

"You're incorrigible!" Hot Rod gasped through his moans, head lolling onto Sunstreaker's shoulder, giving the yellow mech better access to his face. He was torn between thrusting into the hand fondling the metal of his port and rocking against the hand on his spoiler. "_Ah_, _Sunny, please_."

"Please, what?" Sunstreaker all but purred.

"This is _torture!_" he groaned, shuddering as Sunny's stroking of his spoiler increased, the movement rapid and oh so sure that he had difficulty keeping his optics online. "I…I…_Sunstreaker!_"

"You look…amazing." Capturing Hot Rod's lips in his own, he concentrated on keeping Hot Rod stimulated and staring into the optics of the one that he was bonded to, the one that made him _feel_ in ways that he never thought he could. His glossa licked entreatingly against Roddi's bottom lip and suppressed a moan as Hot Rod's lips parted, their glossa entangling.

Sunstreaker almost ripped the armor covering Hot Rod's port, unable to satisfy himself with mere petting, wanting nothing more then to see his younger lover overload. "Need you," Hot Rod whined, breaking the kiss, as Sunstreaker's fingers hovered just mere centimeters from the opening of his port. "Need you _now_."

Oh Primus, Hot Rod was _vibrating_ he was so delirious with desire. Sunstreaker had never had that effect on anyone before but it was erotic, Hot Rod pressed flush against his chassis, his hips pivoting with unrestrained ardor. Sunstreaker could _smell_ Roddi; a mix of oil and saccharine sweet energon. The babble that was escaping that delicious mouth only fueled Sunstreaker's own passion.

Sunny's growl was carnal as he moved to straddle Hot Rod, arching when he felt Hot Rod's fingers against _his_ port, opening it with no trouble. "Roddi, what are you doin?"

"I wanna see you, wanna touch you, wanna feel you." Hot Rod inserted one digit into Sunny's port, optics gazing at Sunstreaker's face to see his reaction, biting down on his bottom lip to stop from crying out at the sheer lust that flashed across Sunstreaker's visage. Had Sunstreaker never been touched like that? Was he always the taker and never the receiver? "So moist," he hissed, marveling at how _tight_ it was inside Sunny's port, at how incredibly damp it was.

Sunstreaker could only stare down at his body, watching Hot Rod's fingers go in and out of his port, the movement hypnotic, keeping him riveted. He hadn't been touched, ever, like that. No one paid that much attention to him, only wanting to interface instead of foreplay. But he couldn't deny that it was _wonderful_ to be lavished upon, to feel like he was wanted for more then just interfacing, that there was something almost special about it. "_Roddi_, I…I can't wait," he whimpered, surprised that it was _his _voice that sounded that desperate.

Hot Rod withdrew his fingers, lips curling into a smirk as he licked them clean of the lubricant that had coated them. Sunstreaker's optics darkened. He grabbed Hot Rod by his shoulders and pressed him deeper into the berth, leaving behind massive dents in his armor. His cable, already slick, slammed into Hot Rod's port with reckless abandonment, too far gone to even attempt to be gentle. His fingers left scratches in Hot Rod's chassis as he scrambled to open his spark chamber.

Their sparks pulsated, driving them like magnets towards one another, their firewalls instantly coming down as the connection was felt. "_Hot Rod!_" Sunstreaker couldn't curb his scream as he pounded into Hot Rod's port, as their sparks came into contact. He could vaguely hear Hot Rod shrieking his name over and over again, like a mantra. He forced his optics to remain online, wanting to see Hot Rod over load.

It could have been a few seconds, a few minutes, or a few hours, but the over load was fast and hard, the dual sensations of interfacing and spark merging too much as they reached their climaxes at the same time, Sunstreaker falling heavily on top of Hot Rod, one knee crushing into the metal of Hot Rod's leg. He could feel emotions that were strange to him pouring from Hot Rod, but he was too exhausted to decipher them as he fell into an instant recharge, still plugged into Hot Rod, their spark chambers still opened.

Hot Rod kissed Sunstreaker gently, knowing that he was truly, undeniably, in love with Sunstreaker. It was depressing and elating and Hot Rod would take it as it came because Sunstreaker was _worth_ it.

* * *

_Thanks for the reviews! You all make my day! :D Unfortunately, this is all of the story that I have pre-written but don't worry, I'm already on chapter six. I'd say there should be an update in a few days, at least by Saturday. Oh, and this story is far from being finished, so except some difficulties to arise. ;) The next chapter will have insight into Sideswipe and his relationship with Optimus._

_**Thanks to: jovianokamigirl (**the angst is far from over my dear!) **sckid (**Love and lust walk a thin line, as the two will find out**) Shirox, Shadeless, MajinBakaHentai (**oh yeah, Hot Rod/SUnny. HOT**), Carmilla DeWinter (**I knew I would squick people with this story because of the heavy slash that's abundant. But so far, no one has any objections. yay.**)**_


	6. Chapter 6

**Indulgent Seduction**

Warnings: DETAILED male x male, mech x mech, whatever. :D

_Thanks so much for the positive response to this story. It really makes my day when I see my alerts in my inbox. You guys rock._

**Chapter Six**

Sideswipe should have known that loving Optimus meant having to sacrifice time together. He was always involved in something; attending meetings, leading missions, involving himself with the humans. And that meant being away from each other. Optimus had been adamant that the two separate their personal relationship with their professional one. Which meant that outside of their room, they remained distant but polite. Optimus wasn't ready for news of their relationship to spread throughout the ARK; at least, not yet. Sideswipe had been shocked to learn that Optimus had his own insecurities and one was centered around relationships. He'd told no one. And aside from those that already knew-Ratchet, Sunstreaker and Hot Rod-it was going to stay mum.

"Hey, darlin', you seem occupied," Jazz sank down next to him, cube of energon in his hand. "What's the matter?"

Sideswipe shrugged, watching the entrance to the rec hall, wondering if Sunstreaker and Hot Rod were even going to grace them with their presence. He'd been reassured that all was well with the two of them but there was a nagging doubt in the back of his processor that kept him wondering exactly _how_ long this relationship would last. Unlike him and Optimus-who had known each other for eons-there was the possibility that there was nothing but lust between his brother and Hot Rod. "Nothing. I…it's nothing I can't figure out on my own."

Jazz wound an arm around Sideswipe's broad shoulders. "I'd think that we've shared enough, Sides, ya dig?"

Sideswipe chuckled. "We're the most unlikely mechs to be friends, aren't we? Look, Jazz, there's just somethin' funny about Sunny. I don't know if he's just caught up or what but…it doesn't really sit right with me."

"One would think you're jealous," Jazz removed his arm, taking a drink of his energon. "What's really goin' on in that processor of yours?"

"…I like Hot Rod. I really do." Sideswipe released air through his vents, the equivalent of a human sign, leaning his head against the back of the couch. "I don't know, Jazz. I love my brother but…he's fickle, you know?"

Jazz nodded. "Oh yeah, I know. You think ole Sunny's gonna leave Roddi dry and stranded, right?"

"Somethin' like that. Don't…don't repeat this, ok? Sunny thinks I'm fine with it."

"Keepin' secrets from your twin. Not a good move on your part, babe." The hand that moved to Sideswipe's thigh was more then friendly. "How about I make ya forget about it? Ya haven't been by in a few nights," Jazz purred, the hand trailing towards Sideswipe's interface port, the digits kneading the metal.

"Jazz, stop," Sideswipe cringed, shrinking from that questing hand, not missing the hurt that flashed across Jazz's handsome face. "I'm sorry. Just…I don't think we should be doing that anymore."

"Why the frag not?" Jazz snarled, withdrawing his hand, "You came to _me_, Sideswipe. Not the other way around. Or is it always about take, take, take with you? Can't stand that I might actually need it once in awhile? Slag you, Sides."

Jazz was turning on his heel and leaving, visibly upset. Sideswipe grabbed him by the arm, "Don't be like this," he murmured, ignoring that the two of them were attracting the attention of the off duty mechs. Normally, he didn't mind being the center of attention but when it involved a private matter, it was fucking annoying. Jazz was the closest to him outside of Sunstreaker and Optimus. A friendship that had blossomed from a mutual loneliness, that had turned into a sexual relationship; Jazz was the only one that he had returned to on countless occasions.

Before Sideswipe could react, Jazz had him shoved against the wall, lips attacking his roughly. _Oh Primus_, Sideswipe couldn't stop the moan as Jazz's hands were _everywhere_, his glossa stroking his own. There was a reason that he kept returning to Jazz; he was a fucking _god_ when it came to interfacing. But it was wrong, so wrong, and it shouldn't have affected him like it was. Just because Optimus had been gone for a couple of days… "Jazz, no, I can't," Sideswipe whispered, their lips parting.

Cat calls and whistles were echoing throughout the room. And then all went silent, the two mechs entangled in their intimate embrace glanced at the doors and Sideswipe thought his CPU was going to crash. "Fuck," his optics widened. Optimus and Prowl. Sideswipe could _feel_ the hurt coming form his mate. :_Optimus? It's not…not what it looks like. I swear it on my brother's spark.:_

_:It certainly looks like something or are you friendly with everyone like that?: _Optimus's biting sarcasm meant he was angry.

"I'm disappointed in both of you! Most notably you, Jazz. As a commanding officer, you should learn tact and when to keep private affairs just that. Private," Prowl snapped, "I would expect this from Sideswipe. His reputation is hardly kept silent but you, Jazz, this is highly disconcerting."

Jazz extracted himself from Sideswipe gently before turning furiously towards Prowl, "Maybe it ya weren't so fragging blind, I wouldn't have to do this! I've tried so slagging hard to get ya to notice me, Prowler! Or haven't ya noticed that I've been throwin' myself at ya for the past few hundred vorns?"

Prowl's mouthed gaped like a fish, optics wide.

"Oh, that news to ya? I think jus' about everyone else knows my feelin's for ya!" Jazz's laugh was hollow. "_Fuck_ you," he growled, shoving past Prowl and Optimus and heading for the exit.

"I…I'm…it doesn't compute. It isn't logical that we should-I mean, I don't-"

"Just go after him you slagging idiot," Sideswipe said softly, not daring to look at Optimus. "Before you lose him for good."

"I-"

"Go on, Prowl," Optimus said, prodding his friend. "I can take care of Sideswipe."

Prowl didn't even look at them as he quickly left the room. Conversations started back up, most of them about bets placed on Prowl and Jazz, and they forgot about Optimus and Sideswipe. :_Let's go:_ Optimus grabbed Sideswipe's hand, nearly jerking Sideswipe off of his feet, reminding the younger mech yet again that his lover was much stronger then his appearance let on.

"What you saw wasn't-"

"I know what I saw," Optimus's husky voice was bitter as they walked through the empty corridors. "I'm not entirely surprised. It's a well known fact that you enjoy interfacing with a variety of mechs but had I been under the impression that bonding meant so little to you I wouldn't have suggested it."

"_Hey_!" Sideswipe dug his heels into the floor and snatched his hand from Optimus. "You're the one that didn't want anyone knowin' about us! What was I supposed to do? Throw him off and tell everyone that we're bonded? And had _I_ known that you were gonna be this ashamed of me then I wouldn't have consented!"

"I never-"

"Then why keep it from everyone?"

Optimus punched in the code to their room, looking at Sideswipe over his shoulder, "You can either stand out there or come in."

"You mean I get a choice?" he asked sullenly, following his larger lover into the room, the door sliding shut behind them. "What's the deal, Optimus? I'm not gonna be your dirty little secret."

"I love you, Sideswipe," Optimus tipped Sideswipe's chin with a finger. "You must believe that."

"I do. I can feel it," Sideswipe frowned, "That thing with Jazz…it was great and it kept us from being…so lonely all the damn time. But it never meant anything to either of us. Not like this does. But it's hard…sometimes, to be away from you. I'm not used to recharging alone or have you forgotten that I've always had my brother there?"

Optimus wrapped his younger mate into a tight embrace. "Can you grant an old bot a little selfishness? I'd much rather keep you all to myself for now."

"Optimus…"

"That _is_ my name," Optimus chuckled, "Or do you scream someone else's name while we're interfacing?"

"Only yours," Sideswipe could feel the warmth spreading through him as he stared into Optimus's optics, the fact that Optimus's body was beginning to heat only made him hotter. "And I don't scream."

"You do for me. Or should I download the images into your computer?" Optimus asked with a wicked grin and a glint in his optics, brushing his lips against Sideswipe's. "That way you have visual reference to self-overload with."

And those words coming from Optimus had the flames of arousal rampaging through his system, an inferno of _want_. "Need you now," he moaned, lips hungrily devouring the other's, glossa stroking in a frenzied copulation of passion. He walked back, waiting until he felt the edge of the berth hitting the back of his legs before sprawling onto it, not breaking the kiss once. Hands on Optimus's shoulders, he gyrated fluidly against the older mech, conveying his yearning to him in movement, rather then speech.

"You're impatient," Optimus chuckled, running a hand down the front of Sideswipe's chassis, optics half-way glazed as he felt the shudder that wound itself throughout Sides' frame. He would never know why, out of all the mechs on the base to choose from, that Sideswipe had fallen in love with him, desired _him_. There were certainly better looking mechs with more personality and less duties then him. And yet, Sideswipe accepted him, Matrix and all. It was a humbling emotion. "I think you should learn patience, beloved."

"I'm not into tantric sex!" Sideswipe snapped, the puzzlement on Optimus's face would have been endearing and comical but he was so fucking _horny_ that he was the verge of crashing. And if Optimus didn't do something about it _now_, well, Sideswipe wasn't going to play fair. "Never mind! _I'll_ take care of it myself!" he growled, flipping their positions, leaving Optimus stunned at the boldness of Sideswipe's actions, at the wild lust in Sideswipe's optics.

"Sides-"

:_Do you trust me?:_ Sideswipe's sudden question took Optimus by surprise.

:_More then anything but-:_

_:Let me take charge. I want to pleasure you in ways that you've never been pleasured. But you have to trust me.:_

Optimus nodded warily, knowing that without a doubt that Sideswipe would never hurt him but the mischievous grin that curled the warrior's lips was daunting and almost made him recant his permission. But…his curiosity got the best of him as he wondered exactly _what_ his young lover had in mind.

"Put your hands above your head," Sideswipe demanded.

"What-" he started to speak, complying, optics widening at the energon clamps that were around his wrists. "Sideswipe, I don't-"

"Trust me," Sideswipe repeated softly, leaning down to kiss his mate's lips. "Lay back and enjoy it."

Sideswipe's fingers were making quick work of the seams of his armor, touching the wirings underneath that made him arch underneath Sideswipe's expert skills. He desperately wanted to break the chains that bound him-and he could, easily-so that he could reciprocate the sensations but he was far too interested in this new role reversal. He was so often the leader, the dominant one, that it was an appealing change to be submissive. It didn't hurt that his lover was easily the most attractive bot he'd ever seen in his long, long life.

"How's it feel, Prime?" Sideswipe's voice was laden with grating desire, his hands stroking a particularly sensitive cluster of wires by his right hip. "To submit yourself, to be restrained, knowing that I have complete control over you."

"_Ah!"_ Optimus moaned, bucking against Sideswipe's hand as he stroked lightly over his pelvic plating, just enough to send blasts of electricity to his entire body. The caresses were maddening, soft enough to make him want more but in no hurry to finish what was started.

"Do you want me to jack into you?" Sideswipe purred, removing his hand only to be replaced by his glossa licking obscenely against the metal.

Optimus bit down hard on his bottom lip, forcing himself not to scream at the sensations. He'd never had a lover like Sideswipe. All of his past relationships had been _cold_ compared to this fiery blaze of gratification that stemmed solely from the equally ardent mech currently causing reactions in his body that he'd never known could exist. And he'd most certainly never been _taken_, never had a cable plunged into his port.

Anymore musings were hastily eradicated as his port was opened with a resounding _click_, and Sideswipe's glossa was sliding _inside._ Optimus was trembling, his whole body thrumming like a taut guitar string as that oh so talented mouth was turning him into a quivering mess of barely muted moans and rambling gibberish. He never would have imagined that Sideswipe would be this…_animalistic_, this carnal, this…_incredible. _And he could feel through the bond that this was affecting Sideswipe just as much as him… He bucked against Sideswipe, attempting to draw out the ecstasy, attempting to feel _more_, getting so close to overload knowing that Sideswipe was enjoying this too.

"I thought you were supposed to be teaching me about patience, _Optimus_?" Sideswipe leered at the scarlet tinted face of his leader. Those brilliant blue optics were unfocused, a gossamer of lust clouding them. :_What do you want?:_

:_You, always you, __**please**__:_ Optimus pistoned his hips against Sideswipe, "_Now_," he growled.

Sideswipe opened his port, revealing the thick cable, lubricant glistening in the lights. He paused, gazing at his older lover, committing every detail to his hard-drive. It was so rare to see their great, omniscient leader as nothing less then regal and stoic. To have him writhing underneath him… Sideswipe pushed into him, the connection causing electricity to flicker between them. "Fuck!" he cursed, using the human slang that he'd become so fond of, not daring to offline his optics, wanting nothing more then to watch every delicious moan and grunt escape Optimus's lips. :_Open for me:_

Their spark chambers opened, sparks instantly molding together, the resulting combustion sending the power of the ARK into a momentary black out. Their firewalls came crashing down, leaving them completely bare, nothing hidden. Lips sought the other's, bodies molding together in perfect harmony, sparks merging until they were shouting their overloads, not giving a damn that anyone passing by would hear them in the throes of ecstasy.

Sideswipe collapsed against Optimus, lazily grinning up at him, removing the energon chains. :_Like that, did you?:_

_:Remind me to let you take charge more often.: _Optimus's optics were offline, his spark chamber closing, on the verge of recharging. :_I have never, ever, been treated like that.:_

_:Optimus-:_

_:You are the only one that has seen me like. I do not…lose myself in the heat of the moment. Do not doubt my love for you again, Sideswipe.:_

:_I won't. I love you.:_

Both fell into a deep recharge, still connected, Optimus's arms wrapped securely around his younger mate.

***

Meanwhile…

"Sunny?!" Hot Rod was awake in seconds, feeling his bonded's sudden and unexplained energy fluctuation. His optics widened, staring in awe as Sunstreaker shuddered and moaned through the effects of an overload.

"I'm going to kill my brother," he gritted, systems cooling down as he rode the residual orgasm. "I don't think I'll be able to look at Prime for a while…"

"What? You meant you _felt_ your brother overload?" Hot Rod's jaw dropped.

"We share a spark, idiot. Normally…we can keep things like that completely private. Unless…of course, he's too far gone. Which he is…" he snarled, desperately blotting the images of his leader, of his twin, and- "You wanna see?"

"NO!"

Sunstreaker laughed as Hot Rod buried his face against the berth. At least he had ways to entertain himself now. Maybe he should save it to his databanks…

* * *

**I couldn't resist throwing in the last bit. And I loved this chapter. I think Optimus and Sideswipe are smexy together and of course, Jazz and Sideswipe. But that was really a push for Jazz to snap and admit his feelings for Prowl. Yay. And just the thought of Optimus being the sub was just too much to pass up. I love taking creative liberties. **

**Next chapter we'll be back on Hot Rod and Sunstreaker. Things…well, you'll see. :D Review please!!!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Title: Indulgent Seduction**

**Warnings: Mech X Mech, male/male, whatever. Detailed stickiness.**

**Disclaimers: Not mine!**

**Chapter Seven**

It wasn't logical for him to feel _love_. He was the second in command and as such, any relationships formed could become hazardous. He couldn't live with himself if his lover was abducted or killed in battle simply because they were with him. He wouldn't be able to be fair when it came to said lover. He was looked to for guidance and leadership, especially during those times that Optimus wasn't around for some reason or another. It was his duty to be as cold and reticent as possible in order to retain the respect that he had amassed through the years of being Prime's SIC.

Of course, that had deterred him from having any lovers and even kept him from having friends. He had his fair share of 'crushes' but he knew it was impossible to actually have those relations-for the longest time he'd been hopelessly in love with the rambunctious Sideswipe. _That_ had been destroyed once Optimus had informed of his own attraction to the prankster (and Prowl seriously wondered _why_ it seemed _everyone_ was drawn to Sideswipe.) He'd entertained thoughts about Wheeljack for a few vorns before deciding that being in love with the engineer would mean hardly seeing him-their duties would hinder any chance at a relationship. In the beginning, he'd confused lust and love for Optimus. They'd had a few encounters but nothing ever came from it (Optimus had actually been his first interface.)

But none of those could compare to the feelings that Jazz woke inside him. Jazz made him nervous and shy; two personality traits that were practically non-existent when it came to him. He couldn't deny the pull towards Jazz; _that_ was illogical. They were nothing alike. Jazz was loud, charismatic, an extrovert, and so very, very handsome. Prowl was, well, _Prowl. _Nothing incredibly unique about him; in character or appearance. That was why he found the entire concept of him and Jazz becoming a 'couple' as ridiculous. Jazz wouldn't look at him twice.

Apparently he'd been wrong.

Prowl paused in front of Jazz's quarters, hand just inches from the door. Once he was through that door, all would change. Either their friendship would be in ruins or something more would happen. He wanted it so bad he could taste it. But what if this was some sort of cruel joke that Jazz was playing? A bet? That somewhere, someone was laughing at him. Because it couldn't' have been possible that _Jazz_ was actually in love with _him._ Before Prowl could rap on the door, it opened. "Jazz."

"Ya here to yell some more?" he scowled, stepping aside regardless to let Prowl in.

Prowl awkwardly stood, watching Jazz as he flopped down onto the berth, arms propped behind his head. "I would like to know the truth. Are you or are you not attracted to me?"

Jazz laughed humorlessly. "Ya really are stupid, aren't ya? O'course I'm in love wit' ya. Have been for longer then I can remember."

"Love?" Prowl's optics widened, leaning against the wall for support, legs becoming weak underneath him. "But love means that you've-"

"I love ya. I wanna spark bond wit' ya so I can have ya forever." Jazz snorted, shaking his head, "That's dumb talk, ain't it? I mean, ya aren't into it. Ya haven't been wit' anyone since we got outta stasis. Ain't showed no interest either. And ya hardly gonna see me as anything more then a-"

"I don't think you can make that decision regarding me," Prowl interrupted, "I admit that I'm curious about why you would even want _me._ I'm not…exactly the kind of mech that you generally have relations with. I have heard the rumors about you and Sideswipe."

"I couldn't have the one that I wanted so I had to find it somewhere else," Jazz said quietly, "I guess that makes me some kinda slut in your eyes, huh?"

"Slut?" Prowl echoed, cocking his head to the side in confusion, earning himself a grin from Jazz.

"Human terminology isn't exactly your forte is it? It means someone that sleeps with everything, ya dig?"

"Oh but wouldn't that mean that you've interfaced with everyone on the ARK? Does that mean you have 'slept' with Prime too?"

"Too?" Jazz's jaw dropped, "Ya mean you've… You and PRIME?!"

Prowl could feel his faceplates heating as he took a seat at the desk, feeling even more unsteady on his feet at the incredulous expression on Jazz's visage. "Well, yes. We were very young. It was a few vorns after the war started. But hardly think that you need to hear those kinds of stories."

"Why? It might make me think I gotta chance. So you and Prime. Wow. Never woulda thought that. How was he?" Jazz asked with a wicked grin..

"That is not your concern!" Prowl snapped, embarrassed. "Do you want me prying into your affairs? Primus knows that list is long," Prowl sneered, knowing he was being unfair, that he was purposely trying to hurt him. "Is that what this is about, Jazz? Conquering the one mech that you haven't had? Are you that desperate to report back to everyone that poor, pathetic Prowl-"

"STOP!" Jazz was on his feet, the anger emanating from him in thick, dark waves. He crossed the room to stand in front of Prowl, fists clenched at his sides. "I don't need ya insultin' me! And I don't need this bullshit from ya! If ya don't want me, then say so because I'm startin' to think you've got more issues then fuckin' Sunny!"

"You think I have issues? I have responsibilities as Prime's second in command, Jazz. And that means that I cannot engage in frivolous activities and relations. I am meant to-"

"To what? Spend that rest of your life alone? I'm offerin' you myself, Prowler," Jazz said softly, the ire disappearing as he sank down onto the larger mech's lap, "And this ain't no game. It ain't no bet. I'm honest about my feelin's for ya. And I don't think that your desperate or nothin'."

"Jazz but I'm not anything special. What will everyone say when they-" Jazz clamped a hand over Prowl's mouth.

"I don't care what anyone says about us. I love ya. Plain and simple and there don't need to be any explanations about us. What do ya say, Prowler, wanna take a chance on me?"

"That is outrageously corny," Prowl stroked the side of Jazz's face, spark warming as Jazz nuzzled his palm. "But I'd like to. I just…Jazz…I don't know if I can be what you want me to be. I'm not a romantic and I'm not exactly the most creative interfacer, and I-"

"I love you just the way ya are, baby."

Prowl wasn't sure if baby was a term of endearment or not but he didn't care. It sounded perfect coming from Jazz's lips; just like everything else.

* * *

"Did you hear? Jazz and Prowl _finally_ got together!"

For the umpteenth time for the day, Sunstreaker went in the _opposite_ direction of the gossip whore bots that seemed to be _everywhere!_ Not that he hadn't collected his own earnings from the massive betting pool but once that was over and done with, he was not about to partake in any sort of stupid talk that surrounded the two senior officers. It seriously made him wish that 'Cons would attack just so he'd have an excuse to get away from it all. And to slag it all, he was scheduled to go on patrol with that yippity yappy bot equivalent of a Chihuahua, Bluestreak.

Sunny rounded one of the bends, gritting his teeth together as he saw yet another cluster of bots-_one of which was HOT ROD-_chatting loudly. He recognized the two idiot friends of Hot Rod, Arcee and Springer, and there was Bumblebee and Hound. He wasn't surprised that Hot Rod got along with everyone; he had a naturally charming personality that attracted everyone to him immediately. Primus, it had worked on him once he'd gotten his head dislodged from his aft long enough to appreciate Hot Rod for the fine specimen he really was.

Bumblebee ducked a little behind Hound as Sunstreaker stormed past them, barely giving Hot Rod a passing glance. Sunstreaker smirked at the mini bot. He'd been in one violent mood ever since his brother had bonded with Optimus. He was fucking jealous; he didn't have his twin there anymore. There was no one really to come home to, no one that accepted him without explanations, no one that saw him as more then just a rampaging asshole that loved himself from then anyone else. Hot Rod-bless him-was trying his hardest to get underneath all the tough exteriors and he was being remarkably selfless. But…it wasn't the same as having the unconditional love of Sideswipe.

:**You've scared Bee. Why do you have to be so rude all the time?:**

**:Because it's entertaining:**

A rush of disappointment filtered through their bond. Yeah, he'd be the one to have the bad luck of having such an empathetic mate. It was frustrating at times that Hot Rod was just that innately kind but he more then made up for that in the berth. Their interfacing was becoming the stuff of fantasies. :**You'll never know when you might need someone to back your sorry aft up, Sunny. And you treating them like they aren't fit to walk the in the same path as you makes it a little hard for them to see the light, you know what I mean?:**

**:I don't need a lecture, Roddi. I've got patrol. Later.:**

Feeling satisfied with himself, Sunstreaker headed towards the entrance of the Ark, ignoring the anger that flitted across the bond before he blocked it. Eons of having to keep Sideswipe's emotions separate from his was definitely coming in handy. It's not that he didn't care-_begrudgingly-_for Hot Rod but he wasn't a sparkling and he was vorns older. If no one could accept him for who he was then they could seriously just fuck off. The only one that was guaranteed to protect him was himself. He couldn't even rely on Sideswipe now.

"Hi, Sunstreaker! I was wondering who my partner was but I'm glad it's you because I'm not really-"

"Can it," Sunny snapped at the young gunner, ignoring the hurt that flashed across Bluestreak's face. "I'm not in the mood to listen to you ramble."

"Oh, okay. I'll just go ahead then since-"

"Good idea."

He watched Bluestreak transform into his Datsun form, gray paint glinting in the dieing sun as he shot down the dusty road. A momentary pang of guilt gnawed at him. It wasn't the kid's fault for being the way he was. He'd gotten the impression that something had happened to Bluestreak to make him the way he was. Ghosts of the past were always around to haunt. Not that Sunny had a horrific past. He and Sideswipe had been gladiators for longer then he could remember; Sides was also a merchant on the side. Once the war started, it was all about choosing the Autobots or the Decepticons. Sunny could have cared less at the time and the painted dreams of Megatron were almost enough to convince him to become a Con but despite all of Sunny's character faults; he didn't want to willingly _kill_ innocent bots.

:_**Do you want to explain to me why Roddi's on the verge of crying his fucking optics out?:**_

Sunstreaker groaned as he changed into his alt form, not daring to reach top speeds until he was well away from the Ark and Red Alert's watchful cameras; the last thing he wanted was for Prowl to lock him in the brig for violating laws. :_**The kid should keep his preaching to himself.:**_

_**:Preaching? What, he scold you for somethin' and so you think you should retaliate? He's your MATE, Sunstreaker, not a toy that you can play with!:**_

Anger coursed through him and he quickly cut his link with Sideswipe. What right did Sideswipe have to lecture him on how he treated Hot Rod? Sunny at least respected Sideswipe's privacy enough to not interfere in his relationship with Optimus; Sideswipe could at least show him that same courtesy.

Like usual it was him versus the world.

***

The Lamborghini was subjected to the 'oohs' and 'ahs' from the humans that were milling around downtown as the two Autobots finished their patrol. Sunstreaker preened as he listened to their adoring compliments about his lustrous paint and streamlined body. He might not have been overtly fond of organics but at least they recognized beauty. With a flash of golden yellow, the Lamborghini revved it's engine and was gone, leaving the Datsun to eat his dust. The crowds cheered; their appreciative clamor reaching Sunstreaker's audios even as the city became a distant spot on the horizon.

"You know, you could warn someone when you're going to do that because I'm not fond of having exhaust cloud my senses," Bluestreak snapped irritably at him and Sunstreaker almost slammed on his breaks.

"Oh, ho-ho-ho, you're getting a backbone. I like it," Sunny laughed, transforming.

"I don't know what I did to Prowl to have me do the same patrols with you. You're quite possibly the most insufferable bot that I've ever met and I don't understand why you can't be more like your brother, at least he's nice to me."

"That's because he's always thought you were one hot piece of metal." In a rare, good mood, Sunstreaker decided that teasing the easily flustered Bluestreak would make seeing Hot Rod bearable; no doubt Roddi wouldn't be too welcome to him warming his berth tonight.

"What?! That's impossible. I mean, he's…he's…_Sideswipe_," Bluestreak said, tone reverent. "He's so beautiful and anyone's lucky to have him even notice them and-"

"Not as beautiful as me," Sunstreaker intoned, feeling vaguely ruffled by Bluestreak's worshipful adoration of his brother. Not many-even if they didn't like him-could deny that Sunstreaker was more gorgeous then Sideswipe.

"You're like in class all by yourself, Sunstreaker," Bluestreak frowned as they walked the short distance to the Ark. "I don't think there's any on base that can compete with you in the looks department but Sideswipe's…you know, perfect everywhere else. Not that he isn't attractive but his-"

"Yeah, yeah, his personality is great too," he scowled, "I know. I heard it all the time when he'd bring back bots for us to interface with." _I'm good for nothing. Great. Hah, there goes that excellent mood I was in and I so very rarely have those anymore. _He glanced at Bluestreak, optics widening a little as he saw how his face tinted pink in the moon's lights. "What?" he demanded.

"I just…wow, imagining going at it with the two of you at the same time. WOW," he said in a hushed whisper. "I think I'm going to have enough fantasies to keep me happy for awhile and Holy Primus, I just said that out loud, didn't I?!" he squeaked in mortification, hands pressed to his blazing face.

Sunstreaker threw back his head and laughed, the sound echoing in the stillness of the night. "You don't need to be embarrassed, Blue. A lot of bots have had fantasies about us. Even more have _had_ us."

"Why haven't you two ever came onto me? Am I not what you look for or is it because I'm younger or because I talk all the time or-"

"You're pretty enough," Sunstreaker said gruffly, optics slowly looking him up and down, finding that Bluestreak was actually rather sexy. He smirked as he noticed Bluestreak shuffling his pedes awkwardly underneath his roaming stare. "We talked about it. But uh, we both weren't willing to face Prowl's wrath."

Sunstreaker chuckled at Bluestreaker's pout. "I'm always going to have that stigma, aren't I? Just because Prowl's my adopted genitor it's going to keep anyone away from me and really, Prowl's not that scary."

"I'll take your word for it. So, when was the last time you had a good overload?" he asked, grinning lecherously at the gunner, "Or are you a virgin to it?"

Bluestreak's undignified squawk filled the entrance to the Ark, earning them both confused looks from Tracks and Trailbreaker as the two of them went to start their own patrols. Neither were paying much attention to their surroundings as Bluestreak stumbled over his words, "There have been a few but-"

"I'm curious. Who popped your cherry?"

"My cherry?" Bluestreak cocked his head to the side in innocent confusion, frowning.

Shaking his head, Sunstreaker walked into the rec room, not surprised to find it nearly empty save a dozing Wheeljack, a cube of energon in one hand that was dangerously close to spilling on the floor. "It's a human thing. Means whoever got to you first."

"Oh. Well, um, that is to say, I had no on else to go to because I didn't know why my door wings were so sensitive so I had to go to another that had-so yeah, Prowl was willing-"

"Prowl?" Sunstreaker was too proud to let his jaw plates drop. "PROWL. I think I need some high grade to keep from purging my tanks and I know just the place." Sunstreaker knew Bluestreak's optics hadn't left him as he rummaged underneath one of the cabinets until he located his prize. "Fuck yeah. You want some?"

"S..sure, why not? I could use some. I haven't told anyone about my um, _experiences_, with uh, Prowl and I'd appreciate it if you could keep it quiet you know, considering that Prowl and Jazz _finally_ got together."

"I'm not sayin' a word," Sunny grinned, downing the potent high grade in one gulp, not shocked that Bluestreak was coughing as it went down. "Who else? You've got me interested."

"Come on, Sunstreaker!" Blue whined, taking another cube of high grade, "I don't wanna tell you about my pathetic little list because it's nothing next to yours. I mean, you've probably had most of the base!"

Sunstreaker didn't warn the younger mech to take it slow as he started on his third cube; he wouldn't be too astonished with Blue was laid out on the floor in the next couple of breems. Primus, he didn't even know why he was attempting to actually have a conversation with the gunner; he'd certainly never piqued his interests before but that was usually because Bluestreak was surrounded by his friends and Sunny wasn't too keen on the idea of having to face Prowl when it came to the well being of Bluestreak. But seeing as how it was close to three in the morning and everyone else was most likely in recharge…it didn't hurt to try to be friendly with Bluestreak. He wasn't that bad once one looked past his annoying habit of being the king of run on sentences. "You might want to sit down."

"Good idea because the room's starting to spin and wow, I can't really feel my feet!" Bluestreak giggled, letting himself to be led towards one of the couches. "You're realllly sexy, Sunny."

"I know." Sunstreaker downed his third cube of high grade, wondering exactly how many times that Blue had actually gotten shit-faced. From the looks of it; not much. "But I don't mind hearin' it."

"You wanna know a secret?" Blue asked quietly, optics glazed over, "I thought you were like, a god or something when I first came here but then Bee told me that you were a jerk and that I wasn't good lookin' enough to have you even look twice at me."

_Oh frag, he's a bipolar drunk!_ "I think you need to get some recharge," Sunny said, loathing that he was starting to feel the effects of the high grade as he joined the inebriated Blue on the sofa, cursing himself.

"I don't wanna. Hound's not there because Mirage wanted him to stay with him tonight and I don't wanna be by myself because I can't recharge alone and I'm such a mess that it's not really a surprise that nobody wants me."

_Hound and MIRAGE?! Now that's a couple I would have never expected. _He glanced at Bluestreak gazing at his full cube of energon forlornly. _What happened to you? Fuck, that must have been some heavy shit if I'm actually giving a damn about him._ "You're too hard on yourself, kid."

"Yeah, I guess but you can make me feel better. Please, I want to feel better and I want you so much, Sunstreaker," Blue straddled Sunny's lap, drinking the rest of his energon, throwing the cube to the ground, lips brushing against Sunstreaker's before going to one of his vents.

Sunny went slack against the assault on his vent, Bluestreak's glossa was sliding against the metal, his hands teasing the sensitive cables of his hips, bucking against Bluestreak's pelvic plating. If he'd known that Bluestreak was such a willing lover, he would have taken the younger mech much, much earlier. Arousal flickered within him as those talented hands were making short work of his most erogenous spots. And the mouth against his vent was distracting and erotic-

"SUNNY?!"

Sunstreaker's optics onlined as he gazed at his bond mate.

* * *

_Well, you all probably hate me but seriously, Sunny's not exactly the commitment type and come on, Blue's adorably, obliviously, cute. But I have plans for Blue. :) I had to throw in some sort of angst. _

_Yes, the Prowl/Jazz was short but this is essentially at Sunny/Roddi story. Have to keep my focus._

_Please review! Thank you! :D_


	8. Chapter 8

**Title: Indulgent Seduction**

**Warnings: Mech X Mech, male/male, whatever. Detailed stickiness.**

**Disclaimers: Not mine!**

**Chapter Eight**

Bluestreak's head whipped back, staring at Hot Rod in confusion, frowning as he wrapped his arms more securely around Sunstreaker's neck. Sunny would have smirked if he hadn't been torn between resuming foreplay with Bluestreak and throwing the other mech off. Logically he knew that he shouldn't have even been entertaining thoughts of anyone other then Hot Rod but a few days of being bonded didn't mean that his old habits would just suddenly vanish. Especially when there was a willing, attractive bot offering himself. But Sunstreaker should have known better; he could ignore the bond and all the resulting side effects but that didn't necessarily mean that Hot Rod could do it. More then likely Hot Rod had felt the overlapping pleasure through their bond.

"Blue, you better let him go," Hot Rod seethed, betraying a rare anger that seldom exerted itself upon the placid mech. "Or so help me, I'll pound you into the ground."

Bluestreak's optics widened with a cross between fear and awe, disengaging himself from Sunstreaker, "But, I don't-"

"Leave him out of this," Sunny growled, standing, optics narrowed in restrained fury at the amount of possessive jealously emanating from Hot Rod. "I'm not your fucking toy, Roddi and I'm definitely not _yours_ to own. You better keep that in mind," he scowled, hands clenching into fists.

"Oh well pardon me for thinking that being _bonded_ means a monogamous commitment!" Hot Rod hissed sarcastically.

"You're bonded?!" Bluestreak squeaked, hands covering his mouth in shock, optics wide at the revelation.

"Yes!" Hot Rod and Sunstreaker snapped in unison.

Neither noticed Wheeljack approaching them with concern, optics fixated on the intoxicated Bluestreak. "Come on Blue, I'll get you back to your room," he said softly, wrapping an arm around the younger mech's body, gently aiding him to his feet. "You two need to sort this out in private and not bring others into your fights," he reprimanded them, wondering if he was even getting through, both seemed to be locked in a silent conversation.

Sunstreaker glowered at Wheeljack, "Just because you're jealous that I'm wanted doesn't mean you have to butt yourself in my business. If you weren't such a glitch, you could actually admit to him that you love him."

"What?" Bluestreak queried, head lolling against Wheeljack's shoulder, barely able to stay online.

"It's nothing, Blue," Jack smiled at Bluestreak before turning an uncharacteristic glare on the yellow mech. "I don't know where you're getting your information, Sunstreaker, but it's wrong-"

"Whatever, just keep on denying it, I don't care," Sunstreaker said flippantly, turning his attention back to his irate bond mate, Hot Rod's body quivering with suppressed fury. "Let's go," he snarled, grabbing Hot Rod's arm and dragging him out of the rec room, "I don't appreciate you storming in on my fun like I'm your fucking plaything! You better learn one thing, Hot Rod, I will _never_ be your property!"

"Stop treating me like a fraggin' femme!" Hot Rod wrenched himself free of Sunstreaker's hold on him, not giving a damn that they were in the middle of the hallway, that no doubt bots in recharge behind the doors would hear their fight. "I'm not some dainty queen and I'm not _your _whore! You only ever want to interface with me. I try, Primus knows I try, to get you to spend time with me so we can talk or go on a date or-"

"Yeah, you're so innocent in this, aren't you?" Sunstreaker laughed hollowly, "I've seen the way you flirt with that femme that came with you. I'm not second best to _anyone_, Hot Rod," he sneered, shoving Hot Rod against the wall, hands boxing him in, leaving him no room to escape. **:I can destroy this between us any time I want to, Roddi. There are plenty of mechs still dieing to warm my berth for a night.: **They were empty words and Sunstreaker knew it.

Hot Rod stared into those teal blue optics that he'd grown so accustomed to seeing when he woke from recharge, that he looked into as he fell asleep at night. There was always so much harshness within Sunstreaker, so much to him that was barricaded behind a mask of impenetrable anger and hate. Hot Rod often forgot that Sunny didn't deal with matters like normal bots did. He dealt with issues as if they were enemies on the front line. And it was hard, especially now, to even want to continue this _thing_ with him but it was worth it. Having the spark of Sunstreaker was amazing because only Sideswipe knew the volatile mech enough to not give up on him as so many others had. Hot Rod had that gift as well.

He could feel the faintest traces of regret and guilt from across the bond that Sunstreaker had ignored for most of the night. Hot Rod resisted the urge to smile, knowing that it would only set Sunny off again. It was strange that such a vain and egotistical mech could feel insecure and envious. **:Was that the point of seducing Bluestreak, Sunny? Because you wanted to prove a point to me that you're still number one on everyone's list?: **His voice was bitter, images of Bluestreak kissing his lover appearing, touching him in ways that shouldn't have been allowed.

Sunstreaker cycled his vents, producing a human sigh, as he caressed the younger mech's face with his fingers. What was it about Hot Rod that called to him? That made him care more then he ever had for another besides his brother? **:He was over charged and I was-am-a little drunk. Shit happens, Roddi.:**

"So if I take Arcee back to my berth, you won't care? Ultra Magnus? Or Ratchet? Or maybe since Prime likes me so much I'll just interface with him and your brother," Hot Rod murmured, the clamp on Sunstreaker's bond demolished as he felt the full affects of his words; fear, rage, loneliness, and lust permeated the link. "Does it bother you that I'm desired just as much as you or do you think I haven't gotten my own fair share of offers from the same bots that have been with you?"

"I never…never really thought about it," Sunstreaker ignored the sizzling wave of anger that swept through him, vowing to find out exactly who had propositioned Hot Rod and make them sorry they'd-Sunny paused, jaw plates clenching at his inner ranting. Primus, that meant the little slagger actually _meant_ something to him. Oh, he didn't love him. Sunny knew what love was and the only one he'd ever loved was Sideswipe. But it must've been _something_ if he was getting _this_ worked up over the idea of Hot Rod fucking around with anyone other then him.

"Springer and Arcee are crazy about each other, Sunny. She doesn't mean anything to me. I just…I don't like the idea of messing around with someone that can't handle me and you're about the only one that doesn't treat me like I'm fragile. You give it to me rough," he grinned, hearing Sunny's engines purr, "And I like being around you, Sunny. Not just because of the interfacing-which is processor blowing-but because I enjoy _you_."

"It can't be for the conversation unless you're some kinda masochist," Sunny's crooked smile was absolutely beautiful to Hot Rod. "Are you into chains and whips, Roddi? You like the kinky stuff?"

"I'll try anything once but really Sunny, you can admit you got hot thinking about me with Optimus and Sideswipe," he whispered into Sunny's audios, hands resting against the smooth, yellow hips, grinding against him lazily. Sunstreaker's optics darkened in desire. "Is that what you want? Or maybe, you put yourself in Prime's place. Is that it, Sunny? You want me and Sideswipe with you?"

"Oh fuck, Roddi," Sunstreaker cursed himself for whimpering, imagining all the possibilities, all the scenarios that ran through his processor. Sideswipe and Hot Rod would be gorgeously, sinfully, sexy together. He would gone, so far gone, if that temptation were to ever present itself to him. **:Are you trying to seduce me, Roddi?:**

**:I don't know. Is it working?:** A cheeky grin curled those delicious lips of his, pelvic plating thrusting against the larger mechs. The bond left no room for doubts as mutual desire filtered through the link, mingling and merging, the air smelling faintly of lubricant and burning oil. Hot Rod had entertained _fantasies_ of participating in a threesome with the Lamborghini twins but that had been long before he'd found himself bonded to Sunstreaker and before Sideswipe was with Prime. He released a shaky moan, visions of the _four_ of them assaulting his processor and it was all he could do to _not_ collapse against Sunny.

**:I like how you think.:**

Hot Rod's optics widened as he stared in horror at Sunstreaker. "You _saw_ what I was thinking?"

"I didn't know Sides got you that revved up." Sunstreaker trapped Hot Rod's legs in between his own, tangling them up and if either moved, they would trip. "Or that Prime gets your lubricant going. I feel kind of unwanted."

"You're _never_ unwanted, Sunny." Hot Rod grunted as he was shoved against the wall, Sunstreaker slamming against him. "Should we, _ah,"_ One of Sunny's hands was stroking his spoiler erotically, imitating a more obscene act that caused Roddi's engine to rumble, "Shouldn't we go somewhere private?"

"Come on, Roddi, doesn't the chance of getting caught get you _hot_?" That hand fondled and teased the metal with expert precision. **:I want to see you overload, right here and right now. I want everyone to know that you're mine.:**

"Primus, Sunny!" Hot Rod leaned his head against the wall behind him, exposing his neck cables to Sunstreaker, shivering at the sensations. Sunstreaker lips were attacking the sensitive wiring of his throat and his hand was relentlessly stimulating his spoiler. He desperately dipped his fingers into every exposed seam and circuitry that he could, moaning as Sunstreaker arched flush against him, paint swapping onto the other's frame. Fuck, Sunny was a _god_, beautiful and sensual in the throes of ecstasy, a god that demanded to be worshipped on hands and knees.

Hot Rod dropped to the floor, smirking at the confused expression flitting across Sunny's face. "Relax," he licked his lips, hands resting against Sunstreaker's interface port, fingers teasing the rivulets around it and Hot Rod was sure that if Sunny wasn't bracing himself, he would have fallen. Hot Rod flicked his glossa against the scorching metal, keening when the plate was instantly retracted to reveal the thick cable already coated in grease, already demanding attention.

**:You look so fucking hot right now. I wish you could see yourself.: **Sunstreaker's voice was husky.

Roddi wasn't going to tell Sunstreaker that he could actually see it; the images were so strong in Sunny's mind that they were projecting across the bond. Hot Rod felt oddly empowered to know that he could reduce the narcissistic Sunstreaker to mewls and whimpers that were making his body overheat with every passing second-and he hadn't even begun to pleasure him. Hot Rod ran a hand along the expanse of the cable, grinning sultrily at the quiver that encompassed his mate. He vaguely wondered how many mechs had offered to perform oral on him or if it had seriously always been about the interfacing and not the foreplay.

"What are you doin?"

Roddi licked the cable, the taste of lubricant lingering in his mouth, glossa sliding sensuously along the wire. He wasn't an expert on oral ministrations; he was actually a virgin to that but Sunstreaker looked _so_ good, optics off line and mouth open in a silent moan, his fans reaching speeds that Hot Rod hadn't heard before. Hot Rod delved a finger deep inside the inner depths of Sunny's port, just inches below the large cable that he was lavishing attention upon with his mouth. A shriek ripped itself from Sunny's vocals.

"_FUCK!_" Sunny was torn between thrusting into that oh so inviting mouth and rocking against the finger-_"_Roddi_," _–_fingers _stroking the internal walls of his port. He never could have imagined it would feel like _this_, that he could have two components that were initially used separately to be stimulated together. And if felt like nothing he'd ever experienced before and he was beginning to wonder why he would have ever considered taking another lover when Hot Rod was perfect.

"What do you want, Sunny?" Hot Rod asked, gazing up at the panting mech through half narrowed optics.

:**I need you, Roddi.: **Sunny's voice was a desperate whimper.

**:You say that to all the bots.: **Hot Rod slid his glossa along the entire length of the cable, Sunstreaker loosing his balance, the yellow mech's hands digging sharply into Hot Rod's shoulder armor.

**:Only you.:**

Hot Rod fingered Sunny's port languidly, spark tightening, wondering if Sunstreaker was only speaking through passion or if he was actually being honest with him? Was he the only one that had this effect on him? The only one that had worshipped Sunstreaker's body like this? The amount of desire that was pouring through the bond was intense and it made Hot Rod feel _wanted_, that Sunstreaker yearned for him just as much as he craved Sunstreaker's touches, to feel that cable slammed into his port, to have their sparks merge. Their overloads were always fast coming and usually sent them both immediately into recharge.

Sunstreaker bit back another scream of bliss as he stared in wonder at his cable being worked in and out of Hot Rod's mouth like an energon goodie but nothing compared to the visual assault of Hot Rod stimulating himself, his fingers disappearing into the depths of his port only to reemerge with lubricant dripping from them. He couldn't stop the guttural groan he released, entire body going flush with excess energy. "Get up," he demanded, voice a grating rasp, hauling Hot Rod to his pedes and shoving him against the wall with a resounding crack, the metal dented.

"You're so beautiful," Sunstreaker murmured before capturing the younger mech's in a searing kiss, cable fitting snugly inside the tight orifice that seemed to made just for him; even Sideswipe wasn't this meshed with him. **:Roddi, I'm not going to last long. Open up for me.:**

Lips were parted and glossa were entangling. Their spark chambers opened to reveal the very essence of their existences, the blinding lights instantly gravitating towards the other, recognizing their mates. Their bodies were in complete sync as Hot Rod met Sunstreaker's vigorous thrusts, their moans and grunts were raw and unrestrained, neither giving a damn that they were in the middle of a public corridor, that anyone could see them in their most private moment.

Warning signs flashed as they overheated, their overloads hitting them simultaneously, Sunstreaker fell heavily against the smaller mech. His body was still tingling as he rested his head against Hot Rod's, removing himself from Hot Rod and closing his spark chamber. **:I won't give this up, Roddi. Not unless you don't want me anymore. I can't promise that I'll change over night but-:**

**:Sunny, I know.: **Hot Rod's grin was tender and patient, and the adoration and admiration that Sunstreaker felt was humbling. He knew that he meant more to Hot Rod then the younger mech was letting on but Sunstreaker wasn't ready to face it yet. He could admit that he was scared. Things changed when feelings were made known. Sunstreaker was already a possessive bot and he loathed to see exactly how deep that possessive streak went.

"That was fraggin' HOT!"

Hot Rod and Sunstreaker turned to see Prowl and Jazz. Hot Rod buried his face against Sunstreaker in mortification, not seeing the latent lust in the officer's optics. "I'd discourage that kinda behavior but, uh, wow. I don't think I've ever seen anything _that_ slaggin' sexy since Prowler overloaded on his desk this-"

"I hardly think they need to hear that!" Prowl snapped, planting a hand across his chatter box mate's mouth. "I would desist in partaking in intimate actions outside of your room in the future. I will not mete out punishment if you happen to be caught by the wrong bot at the wrong time," Prowl said sternly, yelping when Jazz bit into his hand.

"Stop lecturin' them. I bet every bot in this area heard the two of them goin' at it. Probably got a good fucking show too. Heh, you two ever think about sellin' videos and I'll be all over it."

"Jazz!!!" Prowl scowled, "You're embarrassing Hot Rod." :_And you're royally pissing Sunstreaker off or haven't you seen that he's about to snap?:_ "Well, good night and-"

"You might want to keep your _mate_ on a leash, Prowl," Sunstreaker snarled, his grip on Hot Rod tightening. "Or you won't like the consequences," he threatened.

Jazz raised his hands in mock defense. "Hey, I didn't mean nothin.' Frag, lighten up Sunshine."

"Don't you fucking call-"

**:Sunny, please. Let it go. I'm fine. Jazz doesn't mean anything by it. And I'm really, really tired. Can we just go recharge?:**

Sunstreaker met the Hot Rod's pleading optics and he couldn't stop himself from nodding. "We're going," he snapped at the older mechs, hand taking hold of Hot Rod's as they left the gaping officers wondering exactly _what_ had happened to Sunstreaker to make him back down so easily.

"Thanks," Hot Rod said as they went into their room, the door sliding shut with an audible _click_ as the lock initiated. "I didn't want you to spend the night in the brig. Seriously, Sunny, couldn't you have picked another bot to mess with? Jazz is the third in command."

"You think I don't know that? I've been around him long enough," Sunstreaker said stiffly, laying down on the berth. "But it was pretty hot, wasn't it? I've…I've never had anyone do what you did. Not even Sides."

Hot Rod's optic ridges arched in surprise as he joined his lover, resting his head against Sunny's chassis, the quiet lull of his engine a welcoming hum to his audios. "I'm sorry I got carried away and if you didn't like it-"

**:If I didn't think I'd enter stasis because I'm so low on energon, I'd face you senseless right now. I'm getting turned on just thinking about it:**

"Well stop it," Hot Rod muttered sleepily, trailing a finger across a streak of orange paint, a stark contrast on Sunny's immaculate yellow finish. "I'm glad you enjoyed it. You just…you make me go crazy when I'm near you. Hey, Sunny, do you think we could go on that date I wanted to back before you got hurt?" Getting no answer, he looked up at his mate's face only to see that he was deep in recharge.

Hot Rod's smile was tender as his facial features softened; Sunstreaker was absolutely breath taking. Hot Rod was determined to _make_ Sunstreaker see that Hot Rod was all that he'd ever need, that he could be everything to him, if Sunstreaker would only give him that chance.

Music filtered through Hot Rod's radio, the words and rhythm, combined with Sunstreaker's presence, was enough for him to drop into a peaceful recharge.

* * *

**Thanks for the reviews! You guys rock!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Title: Indulgent Seduction**

**Warnings: Mech X Mech, male/male, whatever. Detailed stickiness.**

**Disclaimers: Not mine!**

**Chapter Nine**

Sunstreaker waited patiently-as patiently as he could muster anyways-outside of Prime's office, not even wanting to know what was going on behind the normally open door. Sunny was glad he'd ignored his side of the bond with Sideswipe because he _really_ didn't want to overload again due to Sideswipe's interfacing with Prime. He was supposed to be going on patrol with his brother in _minutes_. Surprise, surprise, Sideswipe was missing. Sunstreaker frowned. It must have been nice to be bonded to their leader; he could pretty much get away with anything and not have to face the consequences.

"Is there a reason _why_ you're loitering outside of Prime's office?"

Sunny turned to see Prowl. "No, not really."

Prowl scowled at him, "You have patrol in exactly three minutes, Sunstreaker. You're getting-"

A loud, drawn out moan emitted from behind the door. Sunstreaker suppressed his grin as Prowl's optics widened, obviously mistaking the sounds of passion for pain as he hastily punched in the override code. Sunny didn't bother reassuring the SIC that there was nothing happening to Optimus that he didn't _want._ He had to resist laughing as Prowl hastily walked inside, only to stop mid-stride, frozen to the spot.

Sunstreaker gazed at the spectacle before them. Sideswipe was laying on top of Prime's desk with his legs wrapped around Optimus's waist, optics blurry with lust. Optimus was thrusting into the younger mech with reckless abandonment, head thrown back and optics completely off line. Spark chambers were open. The aroma of heady lubricant filled the room. Sunny had to admit though; it was fucking sexy as hell to watch. He stored it to his databanks to show Hot Rod later.

Sunny glanced at Prowl. The black and white mech ogled the scene with his mouth gaping open like an organic fish and Sunny wouldn't have been surprised if his computer fritzed. "You okay there, Prowl?" he asked nonchalantly, knowing damn well that Prowl was definitely _not_ alright.

"I…I…" he stuttered, intakes shuddering.

Their overloads were massive, electricity tangling between them, and Sunstreaker desperately tried to ignore the effects that it was having on him; Hot Rod would definitely be receiving an impromptu rendezvous in the middle of his shift. "Oh my Primus!" Prowl's hand went to his mouth, shaking his head in denial of what he was witnessing.

Optimus and Sideswipe's optics instantly opened, landing on the smirking Sunstreaker and the short circuiting Prowl. "Oh fuck!" Sideswipe cursed, hastily closing his spark chamber and his interface port. "Sunny! What the hell is wrong with you?! Why didn't you say _something?!_ You're a fraggin' aft, Sunstreaker!!" Sideswipe snarled, aiming a fist at the bewildered Sunstreaker.

"Sideswipe, stop!" Optimus commanded, placing a calming hand on Sideswipe's quivering shoulder. "You are already late for your shifts and I apologize for that. Sunstreaker, Sideswipe, I need to speak with my second in command."

"Optimus…" Sideswipe whined, anger fading as he met his mate's optics.

"Go," Prime's voice left no room for arguments.

"I'll see you later," Sideswipe kissed him softly, casting a scrutinizing look at the unmoving Prowl.

Sideswipe marched past Sunstreaker, roughly brushing against his shoulder. Sunny pursed his lips as he followed in his pissed off brother's trail. "What the fuck is up your tail pipe, Sides? I didn't do anything wrong. _You're_ the one that decided that you'd rather screw your mate then go on patrol with me! I wasn't looking forward to getting extra work from Prowl!"

"You're so selfish," Sideswipe growled, hands akimbo on his hips, "It's always about _you!_ I hardly get to see my bonded, Sunstreaker! Pardon me for wanting to spend as much time with him as possible!"

Sunny laughed, "So you interface with him on his desk, _in_ his office? You didn't think that maybe, you know, he might be needed?"

"I miss him when he's gone and I have to recharge by myself because you're obsessed with Hot Rod. Primus, Sunny, I miss you so much," Sideswipe sniffed back a sob that threatened to escape, mood shifting from angry to depressed in seconds. "And you keep our bond shut off and I can't feel you anymore, Sunny."

Betraying a side to himself that was often never seen, Sunstreaker wrapped his arms around his brother, drawing him close to his chassis. Their sparks called to one another's. :Hound, can you cover our shift for a little bit longer?:

:Sure thing, Sunstreaker.:

Sunstreaker stroked his twin's helm soothingly. "I miss you too Sides but this is how it's supposed to be. We…we couldn't keep doing what we've always done. And it's not like I've just abandoned you. I keep our bond sealed because I don't want to infringe on your privacy and I really, really don't like going into overload when you do."

"You think I haven't gone through that too?" Sideswipe nuzzled Sunny's chassis, leaning into his brother's petting. "But I don't care. I _have_ to know that you're always there, Sunny."

"I'll keep it open, okay?" Sideswipe nodded against him. Sunny couldn't promise that he would _always_ do so but he would make a conscious effort to not keep it closed all the time. "Sides, what's wrong with you?" he asked, feeling Sideswipe trembling. "You're not normally this emotional."

"I don't know what's going on," he whimpered, raising his head, looking pitifully at Sunstreaker, "But I need this. I need you right now. Please."

"I don't think that's a good idea-" he felt desperation and longing from Sideswipe and the loneliness that emitted was spark breaking. He'd had no idea that Sideswipe had been suffering from his disregarding of their bond. He hadn't even considered how Sideswipe would deal with the sudden block on their link. Maybe he really was that self-centered. He stroked his brother's bottom lip with his thumb. It had been a while since they'd been together, since they'd reaffirmed their connection, since they'd been intimate.

"_Please_," Sideswipe pleaded, hands already touching the exposed wiring of Sunny's hips, knowing that that was one of his more sensitive areas. They'd spent vorns memorizing each other's bodies. "Sunny, I love you," he pressed his lips to Sunstreaker's in a frantic kiss, glossa stroking Sunny's ardently, backing them into an empty room, not bothering with closing the door behind them.

Sunstreaker melted into the kiss; it had been far too long… They knew each other's bodies as well as they knew their own. Their glossa fought for dominance, tangling together, their engines revving with fervent lust and want. The yellow mech fondled the red one's horns, Sideswipe moaning into the kiss. :_**I want you so much, Sunny. I don't want to wait any longer, I want you to fuck me now. Take me, bend me over, just please, fuck me hard!:**_

_**:Oh, Primus, Sides.:**_ Sunstreaker enjoyed when his lover's talked dirty to him; it was a fetish that only Sideswipe knew of and he readily exploited that knowledge to his advantage whenever the opportunity presented itself. Sunstreaker withdrew from the kiss and rested his head against Sideswipe's. "Are you sure you want this?"

"Yes!" Sideswipe grabbed Sunstreaker's hand and guided it towards his already retracted interface port. He was dripping wet with lubricant and Sunny had to wonder how much of that was the residual overload from Prime or if it was because they were together. "Can't you feel how much I want you? I'm so hot for this. For you."

"Slag…" Sunstreaker had forgotten how much of a vixen Sideswipe was when it came to interfacing, at how much of an exhibitionist he could be. There had been times when the two of them had gotten steamy and dirty in the middle of crowded rooms, the bots always lusting after them and but never daring to touch; none would approach the beautiful twins unless they were invited, fearing Sunstreaker's notorious domineering possessiveness.

Sideswipe's hands were opening his panel, drawing his cable out and his legs spread to accommodate the other mech's large girth. "Do it like you used to, Sunny," he whispered, resting his back against the wall behind him, looking so wanton and fuckable that Sunstreaker could hardly keep his fragile state of mind from slipping further then it already had. He might have adored and desired Hot Rod but this was his other half of his spark, of the one that would always love him unconditionally; he wouldn't trade it for anything else in the universe.

Sunny plugged into Sideswipe's port, grunting at the feelings that washed over him; some coming from Sideswipe, some from himself. He pounded into him roughly, not being gentle, knowing that his brother craved it like that; the part of him that got off on the pain. "I wanna see your spark," Sideswipe moaned, raising his hips to meet his brother's thrusts, optics full of devotion and trust.

Their chambers opened and their sparks immediately pulled towards the others like a magnet. The pleasure was mounting and Sunstreaker couldn't stop himself from screaming, barely hearing Sideswipe's answering shriek.Sunstreaker pistoned harder into him, feeling his brother's oncoming overload, the friction overwhelming to his cable. Suddenly, the valve clamped down tightly and Sunstreaker could feel the lubricant leaking from Sideswipe's port. Shouting his pleasure, Sunstreaker overloaded, collapsing against his brother.

"I'll always love you, Sides," Sunstreaker murmured, kissing him tenderly.

"I know."

Sunstreaker glanced at Sideswipe's open spark chamber, optics narrowing as he stared at the brilliant light inside but something was amiss… "No fucking way," his gaped, staring in awe.

"What's wrong?" Sideswipe frowned.

"I think you're…you're carrying a sparkling!"

"WHAT?!!"

Sunstreaker cursed as Sideswipe buckled, going off line and falling to the floor. Sunny swooped him up in his arms and took off full speed towards the med bay.

* * *

**Short, I know but it seems like people have lost interest in this. :( So it's probably going on hiatus until further notice. **

**Thanks for the reviews! **


	10. Chapter 10

**Title: Indulgent Seduction**

**Warnings: Mech X Mech, male/male, whatever. Detailed stickiness.**

**Disclaimers: Not mine!**

**Chapter Ten**

Optimus closed his cod piece with a _click_ that snapped the frigidly stone Prowl to attention, the officer's optics staring at his friend disbelievingly. Prowl had to wonder _how_ in the name of Primus that Optimus could be so _cool_. Prowl would have been positively horrified if anyone had walked in on him and Jazz mid-coitus. _And_ it just didn't make any sense for Optimus Prime, their glorious leader, to be in a relationship with _Sideswipe._ Sideswipe, the resident prank artist extraordinaire, the other half of one of the most cantankerous and capricious mech's who was just a few degrees short of being a Deception, the biggest _whore_ that Prowl had ever known in his long, long life- And oh, it wasn't just a wham-bam relationship. They were _spark merging!_ That made it a whole different-

"Prowl, I would prefer it if you would speak your thoughts aloud so that I may confront your evident disgust and disapproval," Optimus said composedly.

"I think you've lost your slagging _mind!_" Prowl gripped the edge of the table, straining to keep his computer from crashing. "I could understand if you were bonded to say, Ultra Magnus or perhaps even Ironhide or Ratchet but _Sideswipe?_ You two aren't even compatible! Your about as different as…as…Tracks and Cliffjumper!"

"Wouldn't some agree that you and Jazz are not suited to one another?" Prowl cursed that damn battle mask-he hadn't even noticed when it had been put back. There was no way of gauging Prime's reactions and expressions.

"Well, yes, but that isn't the subject at hand," Prowl frowned, ignoring that it was actually a very touchy matter. He'd heard enough whispers from the Autobots to know that few were actually accepting of them. Most could hardly understand what Jazz saw in him. But Prowl could hardly blame them. Sometimes he wondered too. "The fact is Sideswipe is a liability to your duties as our leader."

"You were once in love with Sideswipe yourself, Prowl, or did that little bit of knowledge slip your processor?"

"Yes and I wizened up when I realized he's nothing more then trouble! He's fickle, promiscuous, and-"

During his times of service underneath Optimus Prime, he'd never seen the older mech's anger directed at one of his own. But seeing that blazing rage in Prime's optics and staring at the brilliant light of a fusion cannon that was suddenly aimed directly at his head; Prowl really didn't want to see it again. "Sideswipe is my bonded, Prowl and you will treat him with the same respect that you show me. If you are that bothered by it then I suggest you take a space bridge back to Cyberton!" Prime snapped.

Prowl's jaw plates dropped. "Optimus!"

"Who I choose to partner myself with is not your concern. Sideswipe is a constant reminder that I'm not merely a vessel for the Matrix, that I am more then a Prime. He makes me _feel_ when I had thought it was impossible to do so again," Optimus's weapon powered down and he sank heavily into his chair. "Yes, he's remarkably immature but his spark is in the right place. Without his need for pranks and laughter, I rue to see how despondent we would all become."

Imagining life without the fun loving twin did seem depressing. Sideswipe did have the uncanny knack of cheering anyone up, even the ones who were on the receiving of his trickery. Prowl sighed, "Optimus…I just worry. His reputation isn't exactly a good one. I do believe myself and the mini-bots are the only ones that have not been with Sideswipe. There have even been rumors that he's seduced the Seekers."

"Since when did you listen to the gossip mill?"

"Are you forgetting that Bluestreak is quite the talker?" Prowl asked with a wan smile, going to stand behind Optimus. He placed his hands on the larger mech's shoulders. "I was there all those millions of years ago, when you were still Orion Pax, when you fell in love with the one that became your most hated enemy. I was there several hundred thousand years ago when your intended mate decided you weren't worth the effort and she abandoned you. Am I so wrong to be concerned about you when I've had to pick up the pieces of your spark and wait for you to heal time and time again?"

"Prowl…"

He softly massaged Optimus's shoulders, ignoring the shiver that slithered down Prime's backstruts. "You have been my closest friend and confidante for eons, Optimus, long before Jazz or Sideswipe ever came into the picture. I do believe I'm awarded the right to fuss over you."

Optimus patted one of Prowl's hands, all visible tension draining, "Thank you, Prowl, for reminding me of that. Will you please at least try to accept Sideswipe as my mate?"

"I will. I'm sure Jazz will be angry with me if I don't. He's rather fond of Sideswipe."

"…Does it bother you? That Jazz and Sideswipe have a history?" Optimus asked, swiveling in the chair to face Prowl, "I know what you're thinking. That most have _history_ with Sideswipe but I'm under the impression that Jazz and Sideswipe shared more then a one night stand."

Prowl shifted his pedes, pursing his lips. When he'd seen Jazz and Sideswipe in such a loving embrace the night that they'd finally admitted their feelings…he'd been so jealous that his icy demeanor had melted and he'd given into the rage. "It bothers me greatly Optimus, I won't lie. I fear that Jazz's interest in me will wane," he admitted, embarrassed as his insecurities.

"Prowl, I don't think that's going to happen. He's crazy about you. I've seen it for enough vorns that I know he will never desert you. He loves you, Prowl and I-_Oh!"_ Prime moaned, going slack in the chair, optics flashing.

"What's wrong?" Prowl queried, gazing at Optimus with a frown, about to reach towards him when Optimus hastily lifted a hand to ward him off.

"Leave."

"I'm not leaving you like this, Optimus. I'm getting Ratchet-"

"Don't!" Optimus barked, twisting and rocking in the seat, hands curled into fists in his lap, the aroma of arousal drifting through the office. "I'm fine. Just…you should go. I do not wish you to see me this way again."

"Primus, Sideswipe's interfacing with someone and you're _feeling_ it! He's…he's not with Jazz, is he?!"

"Sunny," Optimus whimpered, metal screeching underneath strain as he kept his hands rooted to his lap, not giving into the impulse to touch himself. "He's with Sunstreaker," he repeated, coolant perspiring on his chassis.

"I had heard rumors about Sideswipe and Sunstreaker but I had not taken them seriously," Prowl said incredulously, watching with a faint trickling of lust as Optimus shuddered and trembled underneath the onslaught of his mate's interfacing with his twin. There was no doubt in Prowl's processor that Sideswipe had struck gold with his relationship with the beautiful, alluring Optimus Prime. "I should be going then to leave you to your devices and-"

It was too late as Optimus bit down hard on his bottom lip with a muffled scream, the force so hard that energon oozed from the wound. Prowl could only stare in awe as Optimus reached overload, recollecting the few times that they had been sexual in their past. And it had never been _this_ ardent. Prowl suppressed the urge to _touch_ Optimus but he knew that Prime wouldn't be so receptive of the attention.

"I apologize, Prowl," Optimus said as the overload ebbed and his optics onlined. "I must learn how to ignore the bond in these…instances."

"You aren't mad that-"

"I understand that Sunstreaker and Sideswipe have a non-conventional relationship that will often result in their need to reaffirm their own unique bond and if that means that they must interface and spark merge in order to do so, then I have no issues with it." He chuckled, looking at Prowl's askance expression. "I have…often had fantasies revolving around the two of them. You are not the only one that has not been included in their berths."

"Are you telling me that you _want_ to be with both of them at the same time? I don't think I could handle one of them, let alone both!" Prowl shook his head. "For some reason, I don't think Sunstreaker would allow it."

"That would-"Optimus's optics narrowed. "That's strange. I no longer feel Sideswipe. Would you excuse me, Prowl?"

"Of course." Prowl gazed after Optimus as he hastily left the office, clearly worried, despite the battle mask in place. Prowl had to wonder what it was like to always feel one's partner. He and Jazz had yet to consummate their mutual love into a spark bond and he had to wonder if he'd ever have that closeness or if Jazz would eventually decide he didn't want him.

***

Hot Rod turned down the deserted highway with Arcee and Springer close behind him. It was rare that the three friends had patrol together and Roddi was beginning to see why. Arcee and Springer were constantly flirting with one another and it made Hot Rod feel like the third wheel. Before the triple changer and femme had become more then just friends, Hot Rod and Springer had both vied for Arcee's affections. He'd pretty much lost interest in Arcee once he'd seen Sunstreaker. He hadn't even told them about it, about him. It made him feel like a traitor.

"What's wrong, Roddi?" Arcee's concerned voice flitted over the com channel.

"Yeah, buddy, you've been actin' weird all night."

Hot Rod's guilt ate at him. He really shouldn't have kept his relationship with Sunstreaker a secret but only a handful of bots even knew. Ratchet and Wheeljack wouldn't dare tell anyone because of confidentiality. Sideswipe wouldn't risk his brother's wrath. The only one that might run his mouth was Bluestreak and Hot Rod was hoping that the gunner didn't remember one iota of it. Fortunately, so far, the news of Hot Rod and Sunstreaker's coupling hadn't spread throughout the ARK.

"I think we should take a break," he announced, transforming.

Arcee and Springer followed suit, both gazing at him in concern. "Roddi…you know we love you and that you can trust us. Anything that's going on, we can help you. Okay? So please, don't go through whatever it is alone."

Hot Rod couldn't stop from grinning at Arcee and at Springer's rapid nodding. "I shouldn't have doubted you. But what I have to say…you probably aren't going to be too happy with me, alright? I want you to listen to me with an open mind and believe in me and my reasons."

Alarm passed both bots face plates. "Hot Rod…what's going on? What's so bad that you didn't want to tell us in the first place?"

"I'm sorry, Springer. I really am but this isn't easy," Hot Rod could feel his tanks rumbling uncomfortably. Arcee and Springer were his only family and he and Sunny, despite their sudden bonding, had only physically been together for one Earth week. They deserved to know and he would take any criticism they dished out. "I'm spark bonded."

"WHAT?!" Arcee and Springer's voices were one, their echoes carrying across the gorge. "How's that possible?!" Arcee shrieked, head shaking in bewilderment and disbelief. "With WHO?!"

"Sunstreaker." Hot Rod kept himself from purging at their appalled visages. This was the reaction he'd been expecting. Sunstreaker was misunderstood but he didn't care enough to fix that misconception. Hot Rod had half the notion that Sunny actually believed the descriptions of him; that he was nothing more then a cold sparked, violent mech that should have been a Decepticon. And Hot Rod wanted so desperately to change it. He knew there was more to meets the eye when it came to Sunny. But how could he be given that chance if Sunny was only interested in interfacing?

"Sunstreaker? As in the big yellow mech that thinks it's fucking hilarious to ride Seekers in mid air? As in the bastard that would as soon as shoot you as look at you?" Springer scowled darkly. Hot Rod could see the murderous rage beginning to form. "I'm going to kill him."

"Oh stop talking like that," Arcee frowned at her lover. "But I agree with Springer, Hot Rod. Why would you demean yourself enough to…to become that aft's mate? Roddi…it's for life. You'll never have another. Your systems are designed solely for Sunstreaker now."

"You think I don't know that?" Hot Rod snapped, tanks churning at the hurt expression marring Arcee's gorgeous face. "I'm sorry. But Sunny's not as bad as you think, Arcee. I mean, I'm not going to say that he isn't a bit of an aft but he's beautiful. And not just his appearance. His spark is just as perfect."

"How can you say that, Roddi? You've seen how he treats everyone but his brother. If there's more to him then that, it's gonna be fucking impossible to find. You're so blinded by his good looks that you've just sold yourself to him on a silver platter!"

Arcee drew her friend into a comforting embrace, shooting Springer an angry glower as the red and orange mech began to shake against her. There were no tears but he desperately wished he could. It seemed to make the humans feel better. "Roddi, please don't be upset. Springer shouldn't have been so callous."

"Maybe it's true. Maybe I'm a fool."

"Don't talk like that!" Arcee caressed the back of Roddi's helm soothingly. "Do you even love him, Roddi?"

"I do. I know I do."

"Can you say the same for him?" Springer growled. "Because everyone knows what a whore he is. How can you even be sure he's gonna be faithful to you? Maybe he's interfacin' some other disillusioned mech right now as we speak-"

"SPRINGER!" Arcee hissed, Hot Rod's intakes shuddering at an alarming pace, "You aren't helping right now. What is wrong with you?! We should trust Hot Rod's judgment and if he says that Sunstreaker's not like the mech he portrays then we should believe him."

Hot Rod glanced at Arcee, spark warming as he noticed that she wasn't just saying that to please him; the fire in her optics and serious face were enough for him. "You're willing to give him a chance?"

"If he makes you happy then yes, Roddi, I will. I haven't seen you smile and mean it for a very long time."

"I can't accept this. Hot Rod, you better keep him outta my way for a while," Springer snarled, transforming and speeding off, leaving behind a cloud of dust.

"He'll come around," Arcee said at Hot Rod's crest fallen face. "He's just really shocked and hurt right now. He was hoping that you would form a trine with us," she smiled wanly, "Not that you were ever truly interested in me. You forgot about flirting with me the second you met Sunstreaker."

"Springer wanted a trine? But that's…that would mean he feels something for me."

Arcee laughed, "You've been so close for so long that it was kind of inevitable, don't you think? But I wouldn't worry about it, Roddi. He'll get over it _and_ you. Though, I guess I'm going to have to go give your boyfriend a talking to."

"Arcee, thanks."

"What are friends for?"

The two held each other, basking in one another's company, and Hot Rod felt, in that moment, it would just fine. Any hardships and obstacles that would rise to meet him, he would be able to face them. But not alone. Not anymore.

* * *

**Thank you so much for the positive response and the reviews! Now at least I know people are still reading this. As any writer will tell you, it's important to know that their story is liked. : - ) So keep reviewing! :-P **

**The Hot Rod, Springer, and Arcee bit is before Sideswipe and Sunstreaker's interfacing.**

**I figured I should at least try to form a story, rather then a pointless sex romp. :) But don't worry, there will be plenty of steamy interfacing going on. **


	11. Chapter 11

**Title: Indulgent Seduction**

**Warnings: Mech X Mech, male/male, whatever. Detailed stickiness.**

**Disclaimers: Not mine!**

**Chapter Eleven**

Ratchet raised his optics from the datapad he was reading to stare in alarm as the door to the med bay opened; he hadn't heard of any wounded incoming and there had been no Decepticon attacks. "Sunstreaker, what's-" Ratchet paused, datapad falling to the floor as he saw the unconscious Sideswipe cradled in a protective hold, Sunstreaker's teal optics filled with so much emotion that Ratchet _almost_ forget his duties. It was rare to see Sunstreaker that expressive. "What happened?" he asked as Sunstreaker gently laid his brother on the examination table. "And why is his spark chamber open?"

"That doesn't matter! Just…get him back online!"

"Wait a minute, Sunstreaker. How'd he get in this position in the first place?" Seeing that the yellow mech wasn't about to speak, Ratchet sighed. "You can trust me with anything, Sunstreaker. Give me some credit. I know things about you that others don't. Same goes for Sideswipe."

Sunstreaker frowned, scrutinizing the medic for a few seconds. Yes, Ratchet was quite possibly the closest thing to a paternal figure that the twins had and Sunstreaker was fairly certain the familial bond they'd formed with the grouchy CMO was mutual. Ratchet knew all their secrets and about their less then innocent pasts. "…We spark merged." When Ratchet's expression didn't falter, Sunny continued, "I…I saw something that shouldn't be in his chamber. It looked like a sparkling."

"Slag! You can't be serious! The All Spark's been destroyed. Any chance of sparklings went with it!" Ratchet stepped closer to the table, eyeing Sunstreaker warily, wondering if Sunny would stop him. He peered inside, optics widening with shock. There, nestled securely next to Sideswipe's spark was a small bundle of light. A darker shade of red then Sideswipe's own but…there was no denying that it was in fact a sparkling. He closed Sideswipe's spark chamber softly. "Primus..."

"Fuck, then I wasn't imagining it!" Sunstreaker wailed uncharacteristically, plopping down onto the chair closest to him, head in his hands.

Ratchet patted Sunny's head, surprised that that he didn't punch him for it. "This is a miracle, Sunstreaker. I just…I would have liked it to have waited until _after_ peace was made. Raising a sparkling in war isn't going to be easy. And if the Decepticons find out about this, I don't have a doubt in my processor that they'd take it so they could mold it into one of their own."

"That's not going to happen!" Sunstreaker bellowed, "I'll kill every last one of those fuckers until-"

"I'm not saying they'd even get a chance," Ratchet interrupted, "There'll be enough here to protect Sideswipe _and_ the sparkling. We'll have to take Sideswipe off an active duty roster. And Optimus will have-"

"Optimus will have to what?" Ratchet and Sunstreaker turned to see Prime entering the med bay, optics darting to Sideswipe. "I didn't feel Sideswipe. I came the second I discovered it."

Sunstreaker watched with mixed emotions as Optimus sat on the edge of the table, holding onto one of Sideswipe's hands, battle mask retracted. Optimus was visibly worried about his bond mate. Part of Sunstreaker loathed Optimus because he'd taken his brother from him but the other half of him was immensely glad that Sideswipe had someone else to take care of him if his unforeseen death occurred. Sunny wondered if Optimus knew about his and Sideswipe's less then brotherly relationship. If he did, was he revolted? Did he disapprove?

"Sunny," Sideswipe's voice was weak and his optics were hazy as he looked at his twin. "Sunny, I'm sorry."

Sunstreaker frowned, taking Sideswipe's free hand and squeezing it tightly. "What the frag do you have to be sorry for? Sides…stop giving me the hurt petro puppy look, okay? I'm not mad."

"Sideswipe?"

"Optimus," Sideswipe sniffed, "Optimus…I'm carrying."

Optimus's hand went slack in Sideswipe's grip, unabashed surprise written across his face plates. "What?" he gaped and if the circumstances weren't so serious, Sunstreaker would have laughed at their leader's bafflement. "I do not fully understand. I was under the impression that sparklings were the creation of the All Spark."

Ratchet nodded, "Yes, that is how sparklings are primarily created. But there have been cases that sparklings have resulted in the direct contact of two sparks merging. If the electrical outlet is extreme enough and the circumstances are favorable…" Ratchet shrugged underneath the three mech's incredulous stares. "You've both been blessed by Primus himself, Optimus. Maybe your sparkling is what we all need. I think you two need to talk about this. As soon as you're done, come back here so I can run a few tests on you and your sparkling."

Optimus rose, assisting Sideswipe to his pedes, "Thank you, Ratchet. I'll return him shortly."

"Sunny…will you come with us?" Sideswipe pleaded, reaching for his brother.

"Yeah, sure."

Sunstreaker and Optimus flanked Sideswipe protectively as they left the med bay, neither caring if anyone saw them. They wouldn't be able to hide Sunny and Optimus's relationship now. Once Sideswipe's genitor programming started to kick in and he exhibited the emotional and physical responses to being a carrier, the truth would have to be known. Sunstreaker just wondered how many would openly oppose the bonding _and_ the sparkling. It probably wouldn't be as tumultuous as when Hot Rod and Sunny eventually came out; at least Sideswipe was well liked.

Sunstreaker lingered behind as they entered the massive room that Optimus and Sideswipe shared. He felt like an intruder, watching as Optimus gently and lovingly took care of Sideswipe, getting him settled onto the large berth and pouring him a cube of energon from a personal dispenser. Sunny's jealously waned in that moment, seeing for himself exactly how much Optimus so obviously loved and doted on Sideswipe. It was humbling.

"You aren't mad at me?" Sideswipe asked, breaking the silence, "Either of you?"

Optimus glanced at Sunstreaker for the first time since leaving the med bay. "I believe I can speak for the both of us when I tell you that we are most definitely not angry with you. I am overjoyed with the prospect of having a sparkling. Yes, I would have rather this happened when there was no war but that does not mean I am not happy."

"Yeah, Sides, I'm gonna support you and be there through it all."

"Not everyone's going to be accepting of it, you know?" Sideswipe frowned, touching the armor that covered his spark chamber, the panels parting to reveal the two sparks inside. "I can feel it. I feel it's spark."

"I'm surprised that you haven't started considering whether you wish for a femme or a mech. You will have to speak with Wheeljack. He was once the leading protoform designer on Cyberton and I think he would be more then thrilled to be able to used his skills again." Optimus smiled, looking at the little spark. Sunstreaker was awed by how handsome Optimus was when he smiled. This was the mech that Sideswipe had fallen in love with. It was no wonder.

Sideswipe's faceplates brightened considerably and his excitement filtered through both bonds; brother and lover. "Sunny, promise me you'll help me? I'd like to have you there. And of course, Optimus, you'll come with us! What I wouldn't give to have the two of you input your personalities-" he cut himself off, closing his spark chamber, looking away embarrassedly. "Never mind."

"You have no reason to be ashamed of such an endearing request, Sideswipe. It is only natural that you would want your sparkling to have the attributes of the two that you love the most," Optimus beckoned Sunstreaker to join them on the berth, the yellow mech hesitantly obeying. "Did you not think that I knew about how close you two actually are?"

"You mean, you know that we…that we interface?"

"You did earlier. I felt it. And no, I am most assuredly not upset about it. I understand that there are certain aspects of your relationship with Sunstreaker that I would never deny, Sideswipe. And the physical and emotional bond you share is one of those," Optimus caressed Sideswipe's chassis, one hand ghosting a sensitive seam, Sideswipe instantly arching into the touch.

"You accept us?" Sunstreaker asked, watching intently as Optimus's hand paused just above Sideswipe's codpiece, his brother whimpering in budding desire. He'd heard that carriers were remarkably more sensitive and hormonal during gestation; Optimus was barely touching Sideswipe and already his optics were darkened in lust. At least that explained Sideswipe's odd behavior earlier. "We've taken mechs back to our berth before and had threesomes but few have ever guessed that we interface together without a third party. Some would think it isn't fraggin' proper."

"It's very, _very_, sexy to imagine," Optimus purred, fondling Sideswipe's interface panel with sure, measured strokes that had the beautiful red mech writhing. "I can admit that I have fantasized about interfacing with the two of you many, many times."

Sunstreaker swallowed, feeling the beginnings of his own arousal stirring, his port beginning to warm. Sideswipe was thrusting gluttonously against Prime's hand like a sex starved whore. Optimus' thumb lazily made intricate designs on the metal, his optics meeting Sunstreaker's. There was something feral about that assured leer that sent shudders slithering down his backstruts and straight to his port. He licked his lips. Optimus was the one conquest that he'd never had. But…Hot Rod. He'd be cheating on Roddi. But Prime looked so good and Sideswipe; how could he even think about leaving his brother there, staring at him wantonly?

"_Please_, Sunny," Sideswipe mewled, sending a wave of lust through their bond that made Sunny's knees buckle.

Sunstreaker crossed the line of no return as he boldly grabbed Prime forcefully by his shoulders, lips meeting ravenously. He could feel Optimus's engine vibrating and could smell the lubricant that was no doubt pooling in his valve. He couldn't keep his hands from fondling Prime's grill, knowing that had to have been one of his biggest hot spots. He was rewarded with a deep groan. "Go down on him, Sunny," Sideswipe's husky voice was encouraging, "Show him you can use that mouth for more then talking."

Sunny withdrew from the kiss and glanced at his brother. From the sounds of Optimus's fans and how he revved his engine…he was just as affected by the sight in front of them. Sideswipe was spread eagle on the berth with his cable fully extended, fisting it with no qualms, without a care in the world. "You've got me way too interested," he said, grinning, "Come on, give me a show."

"Who am I to disappoint you? You'll like it. Trust me," he said to Optimus, biting down the length of Prime's body, listening raptly to the delicious sounds their leader was making. The armor parted, revealing a thick, long cable that must have made Sideswipe scream every time it entered him. It was _huge_. He licked it, quivering as he tasted residual lubricant. Primus, it tasted better then the best high grade.

"That's it, Sunny. Suck on it. Take it all like the fucking whore you are," Sideswipe moaned. Sunstreaker looked at his brother, not surprised that Sideswipe's self indulgence had quickened and his hips were bucking erratically.

A keening whine from Optimus was all the encouragement Sunstreaker needed as he wrapped his mouth around Prime's cable, keeping a close watch on Sideswipe's self pleasuring. It only served to make him deep throat Prime faster and from the way Optimus was forcing himself to remain in control of his actions, the way he made himself stay still and not give into the glorious heat of Sunny's mouth; it wouldn't be long until Optimus overloaded. Sunny wondered how often Sideswipe did this to his older lover-Sideswipe wasn't nearly as gifted in the art of oral despite that Sunny rarely went down on anyone anymore.

Sideswipe paused mid-stroke, a devilish grin curling his lips. :_**Hey, Sunny. You wanna double team him?:**_

Sunstreaker stilled in his movements, glossa sliding slowly over the cable, optics meeting his brother's. _**:I'm not going to fuck my leader and your bond mate. Come on, Sides, get serious. Even I have my own set of morals.:**_

_**:It's a fraggin' small list. But no. I want to be in you while he's in me. Got it?:**_

Sunstreaker raised his head, ignoring Prime's disappointed groan. Sideswipe was serious. He looked at Optimus, not surprised to see that he was intently watching them, intakes heaving as he tried to calm himself down. "Have you ever had a three way?" Sunny asked, sitting on his knees. Optimus sat up, regarding the golden twin with a mixed expression of curiosity and want.

"This is new for me," Optimus rasped, voice laden with yearning.

"We're good teachers," Sideswipe laughed, crawling like a panther about to pounce, resting his chassis against Prime's backstruts, hands coming around to touch his lover's interface cable leisurely, "Finger yourself Sunny. I know it's been a while since you've had anything in you."

"You mean?" Optimus's optics widened, "I was under the impression that-" He cut himself off as Sunstreaker's port was exposed. Sunny unashamedly inserted his fingers, knees crunching hard against the berth and metal screeched in strain as Sunstreaker drove his digits inside himself. Optimus could only stare, slack jawed, at the stunning sight of the beautiful mech pleasuring himself.

Sideswipe was lazily grinding against Optimus, a dreamy smile plastered across his face as he gazed at his brother. "He's so fraggin' hot, isn't he? I've loved him for so long that I take him for granted sometimes. Sunny. Are you ready?" he asked, whimpering as Sunstreaker's optics onlined and he withdrew his fingers from his valve, servos coated in lubricant. "You always were an exhibitionist."

Sunstreaker positioned himself above Optimus's massive column of tightly meshed wires, slamming himself onto the cable with a cry, not having been taken in a long, long time. And from the scream that ripped itself from Prime's mouth; it was obvious he was enjoying that fact. "Sides…Sides, aren't you going to- _Ah!"_ Sunny drove onto that huge cable with uncontrolled vigor, keeping his optics on line as he watched his brother shove his cable into Optimus. It was by far the hottest thing that Sunstreaker had ever seen.

Optimus's engine was a deep, gravelly rumble that nearly drowned out his moans. He was numb, not feeling anything but the dual sensations of his entire interfacing mechanisms being manipulated and pleasured in ways that he had never imagined. "Oh, Primus_,_" he moaned as the brothers kissed arduously over his shoulder. It was an erotic sight, to see the brothers lose themselves in each other. They were sex incarnated, two gods of interfacing that were entirely too attractive for their own good.

Sideswipe pounded deep into Prime's port as Sunstreaker rode Optimus, the energy relay passing between them in a wave of electricity that only intensified the affects. Optimus boldly interrupted the twins, only to find himself immersed in a three way kiss that stunned and impassioned him at the same time, their glossa entangling erotically as the pleasure mounted with every passing second. Optimus couldn't stop himself as he grabbed hold of Sunstreaker's shoulders and drove himself further into that tight, wetness that surpassed Sideswipe's valve. He pistoned his hips, the action sending Sideswipe into a frenzy as he rocked furiously into Optimus.

Sunstreaker shrieked, his lubricant leaking in copious amounts as he pressed flush against Prime's broad chassis. _"Ah, oh, _I'm…I'm-" Sunny overloaded, causing a simultaneous reaction as his grip on Optimus's cable went rigid.

Sunny fell heavily against Optimus, rolling to the side to avoid crushing Sideswipe underneath them. "I think that's the best idea you've ever had," Sunny panted, wiping the coolant that had formed on his body, scowling at the sticky mess of lubricant that was rapidly forming from all three of them. "I'm headin' to the wash racks." He kissed his brother lightly before turning to look at Optimus. "This won't happen again."

"I know."

"Just so that's clear."

Sideswipe watched his brother leave, the vain mech attempting to keep the evidence from showing as he limped through the door. "What the frag was that about?"

"Nothing. I think you need to recharge," Optimus's arms wrapped around his lover, holding him close. "You didn't have to share your brother with me, Sideswipe."

"I wanted you to understand. And besides, you have to admit. It was worth it."

Optimus chuckled, "Yes. More then worth it. But it's as your brother said. It will not be repeated. I may not mind sharing you with Sunstreaker but when the day comes that your brother finds his own bonded mate, I wonder if you will be able to remain so close to him without his bonded's knowledge or approval?"

Sideswipe ignored the little voice in his processor that told him that he really shouldn't keep Hot Rod and Sunny's spark bonding a secret from Optimus. "I think that Sunny wouldn't bond himself with someone that didn't respect his relationship with me. And if it comes down to it, Sunny will choose me. Always." Sideswipe was sure of that. He still didn't know if Hot Rod knew about the true nature of his and Sunny's love but he wouldn't give this up. Not without a fight. And if Hot Rod thought that he stood a chance against him, well, Sideswipe was more then willing to prove him wrong.

"I have a meeting early in the morning. I want to recharge with you."

Sideswipe sighed happily, optics going off line as he listened to the purr of Optimus's engine. He knew that in a few hours he'd have to return to the med bay and have Ratchet scan him _and_ his sparkling. But right now, he wanted to enjoy this. Because there was no telling the next time he'd get to spend the night with his lover.

The last thought that faded from Sideswipe's mind was that he really, really owed Hound for covering his and Sunny's shift.

* * *

**Thanks everyone for telling me to continue. Reviews are what keeps me going and the more I recieve, the more willing I am to write :) Hint, Hint. **

**There's going to be tempers flaring in the next chapter ;) And we'll see if Hot Rod's willing to fight for Sunny.**

**And I discovered that it gets harder and harder to write sex scenes between giant robots. THere's only so many descriptive words that can be used for cable. :O **

**Please review! **


	12. Chapter 12

**Title: Indulgent Seduction**

**Warnings: Mech X Mech, male/male, whatever. Detailed stickiness.**

**Disclaimers: Not mine!**

**Note: Switches POV **

**Chapter Twelve**

Hot Rod was awake, staring at the wall, not really seeing. He felt…empty. Like something was missing or that something was wrong. When his patrol was finished, he'd hurriedly returned to the Ark, wanting to avoid any awkward moments with Springer if they happened to run into each other. He knew he couldn't keep evading Springer; he was still his best friend. And Arcee wouldn't allow them to remain on non-speaking terms. But that didn't mean he was ready for a confrontation.

He'd been quick in the washracks, listening to Tracks wail about his impeccable finish being covered in mud (seriously, Tracks was almost as vain as Sunstreaker.) There had been an extra bounce in his step as he went to his new rooms; Sunstreaker was due to return from his patrol in any minute. Hot Rod had eagerly waited for his lover only to keep waiting. And waiting. After an hour of reading through old datapads he'd felt the uncomfortable sensation of Sunstreaker vanishing from their bond. A feeling of dread crept upon him as he painstakingly anticipated the call to the med bay to inform him that Sunstreaker was in stasis. It never came and neither did Sunstreaker. And still, he never felt Sunstreaker.

He was aware that Sunstreaker could block his end of the bond, could make himself simply disappear, but he hadn't done it once. It made Hot Rod consider _what_ the reason was. Hot Rod loathed to admit to himself but it was more then likely that Sunny was interfacing with someone that probably had no idea that Sunstreaker was actually a bonded, taken mech. But would Hot Rod ever truly have a claim on Sunstreaker's wild, untamable spark? Would he be the only one that Sunstreaker loved and desired?

Sunstreaker was still one of the most coveted bots on the base despite many refusing to take the risk to _know_ Sunstreaker and to interface him alone without Sideswipe's reassuring presence. Sunstreaker's devastating beauty was exotic among the majority of the ARK. Hot Rod had heard enough talk around the ARK to know that he was bonded to the most faceable mech to exist. And he honestly wanted to convey his blossoming feelings for Sunstreaker to the world but he wasn't going to risk Sunstreaker's wrath if Sunny discovered that the news of their relationship leaked out was because of Hot Rod's inability to keep it quiet.

Hot Rod sighed, internal clock telling him that it was close to four in the morning. Just as he was about to give up hope, the door cycle opened and there was Sunstreaker, water droplets faintly glistening off of the metal in the dim lights of the room. He could see the scuff marks of a zealous lover covering Sunstreaker's frame; Sunny hadn't taken the time to polish and fix the dents, the scratches. Hot Rod felt his entire world slide out from underneath him as he stared in hurt at the red and blue paint streaks marring Sunstreaker's yellow.

"What are you doing? Shouldn't you be recharging?" Sunstreaker scowled, grabbing a spare towel and wiping the rest of the water.

Hot Rod frowned, feeling his fuel tanks on the verge of purging, watching in silence as Sunstreaker finished drying off; Sunny didn't even bother looking at him. "Um, I think I better go. I…I'll see you later, Sunstreaker," he said, choking on a sob as he got off the berth and started towards the door. This couldn't have been the end. He was just now realizing that he _loved_ Sunstreaker. How cruel that it would cease like this.

"Wait, Hot Rod," Sunstreaker grabbed Hot Rod's hand, "You noticed, didn't you?"

Roddi wrenched his hand from Sunstreaker's hold. "I'm not your personal whore, Sunny. I'm your bonded mate. If you don't want me any more, fine, take my spark from me!" he snarled, spark chamber opening, revealing the brilliant orange inside. "If I'm such a burden, such a fucking responsibility, get rid of me!"

"Stop talking stupid, Roddi!" Sunstreaker snapped, closing the metal armor that protected Roddi's essence, "I don't want to get rid of you, okay?" Sunny gently took hold of Hot Rod's shoulders. "But I'm not gonna lie to you. I was with someone else."

"I knew it. I mean, I guess I was fooling myself into thinking that you might actually want to have a relationship that meant more then just a quick _fuck_," Hot Rod was torn between being hurt and angry. "You know, I could have been in a _trine_, Sunstreaker, with two bots that love me and cherish me. Instead, I'm forced to spend the rest of my life pining away for a mech that hates me!" He jerked himself free of Sunstreaker. "I'm so sorry that I've fucked up your life, Sunstreaker but I'm forced to _die_ every time you whore yourself out to anoth-"

"SHUT UP!" Sunstreaker snarled, fist colliding with Hot Rod's face, sending him reeling to the floor. "Fine! You wanna know who I was with? I was with Sideswipe!"

Hot Rod's optics widened, massaging the gash on his face. Surely…the brothers didn't… "You were _with _him?! Like, as in, interfacing?!" Hot Rod watched the plethora of emotion flit across Sunstreaker's face to settle on pained disappointment.

"So you find it sickening that we indulge ourselves in each other's bodies?" Sunstreaker sank wearily down onto the berth. "You're only the third bot to know about me and Sides. I see how it can be viewed as twisted but…we _need_ each other and if you can't accept it…you aren't the mech I thought you were."

"Sunny…it's not that. I just…I don't like the idea of sharing you with anyone, including Sideswipe but I'll accept it. I swear it. Just please don't block me out like that. If you need to be with your brother then I understand but at least tell me. But Sunstreaker, since when did Sideswipe have _blue_ paint?".

Sunstreaker glanced down at his chassis, seeing the blue paint. Hot Rod shook his head, not wanting to hear the answer, dreading it because deep down, he already _knew_. "Me and Sides were with Prime."

"Oh. I see. I think that's my cue to go back to my old room and to stay there until I'm needed."

"Come on, Roddi, don't be like-"

Hot Rod was on his pedes in seconds, "You say you want to be with me but the only time I've spent with you since we started whatever this fraggin' thing is between us, is while we're interfacing! Do you think I'm that gullible that you feel you can just fuck whoever you want and I won't _care_?!"

"You wanna know why? Because I can never deny my brother _anything_! And if he wants to share my body-our _spark-_with Optimus then I won't tell him no! He's been there, through it all, and not once has he turned his back on me! There's so much that you don't know about me, Hot Rod-"

"Then let me know you!" Hot Rod yelled passionately. "I _want_ to know you. Even the bad slag that you keep hidden from everyone but Sideswipe. Sunny…trust me. Please. Because whether or not you need me, _I _need _you._"

"I won't be with Optimus again. I swear on my brother's spark that I won't." Sunstreaker placed his hand above his spark chamber. "But I'm not saying that I won't be with Sides."

"I wouldn't expect you not to," Hot Rod said softly, grasping Sunny's hand, "I'm connected to you now, Sunny. And there's nothing that can part us but death. I wanna raise a family with you, Sunny. I wanna be old rust buckets together. But…I'm not going to invest myself in this if you aren't willing to meet me half way."

Sunstreaker looked at their joined hands, feeling his spark already aching for Hot Rod's. He'd never truly been loved by anyone other then Sideswipe and it was oh so apparent that Hot Rod cared about him; perhaps a little too much for Sunstreaker's comfort. Could he get used to relying on someone other then his brother? Could he accept those feelings from Hot Rod? Would he ever _want _sparklings? And then, there was always the chance that Hot Rod could die in battle, their lives together cut short, and Sunstreaker would be forced to continue on; _if_ he even survived Hot Rod's death. At least if they parted, early, the pain in his spark would fade to a dull twinge that would constantly remind him that Hot Rod was his and vice versa-but it wouldn't compare to the inevitable separation and loss if they remained together. Nothing good ever lasted; that was the be all and end all.

"I understand." Hot Rod backed away, "I'm sorry that I bonded myself to you, Sunstreaker. I'm sorry that I messed your life up. I'll stay out of your way and I won't come to the ARK unless I have to. It'll be easier that way. No! Don't touch me!" _Because if you do, I'll know this is real. I'll know that I've lost you_. Hot Rod regained his bearings, attempting to keep the shudders wracking his frame to a minimum, hoping that Sunstreaker didn't notice.

****

Sunstreaker wanted to stop him, to hold him in his arms, and promise him a future. But he couldn't. Not when his past was filled with so much pain. His genitors hadn't been affectionate towards him and Sideswipe; they'd dropped them off at a seedy, dark orphanage in a shady part of Cybertron at the first opportunity. It had only gotten worse. The twins were perceived as ill omens; it was a rarity that a spark split and the superstitious of the Cybertronians believed that twins were cursed. At a very young age, the brothers discovered that they could only rely on each other. Constant neglect and abuse had warped Sunstreaker and he violently lashed out at those that threatened him and Sideswipe, earning him his reputation as a violent, crazed, lunatic.

The gladiators called to Sunstreaker; fighting was his natural forte and he'd immediately gravitated to the amphitheatres. He was a born gladiator and quickly became known as a formidable opponent. All came to watch the beautiful yellow mech and his equally attractive brother. Mechs and femmes threw themselves at the twins for the chance of just one night. Sunstreaker began to hate himself and soon, he began to hate the universe. His apathy and hostility towards others peaked at the brink of the war and he'd nearly been swayed to the Decepticon cause. If Sideswipe hadn't been opposed…Sunstreaker would of had a purple symbol on his chassis instead of a red one.

Sunstreaker regressed further into himself, watching as his brother became the favorite of many. He jealously wanted to rip apart any that dared to touch Sideswipe. Sideswipe wanted to include Sunstreaker and Sunny had done so without any argument; he was used to giving into his brother's every whim and desire. When Sideswipe had told him one night when they were both drunk on highgrade that he was hopelessly and insanely in love with Optimus Prime, Sunstreaker had been devastated. For so long he'd been the only one in Sideswipe's spark and suddenly, he wasn't. It had been a wake up call that he didn't want. He knew he would do _anything_ to keep his brother, even degrade himself and sleep with every mech that Sideswipe wanted him to.

Sunstreaker sighed, watching as Hot Rod began to pack his belongings, his hands trembling. Hot Rod accepted him and he didn't expect Sunstreaker to become something he wasn't. What it would it be like to have the unconditional love of a bonded mate? To have the love of Hot Rod? He was beautiful and intelligent and witty and funny… And yet he was going to let Roddi walk out of his life? He no longer had Sideswipe and he wasn't going to divide his spark with Optimus. … Maybe, he could have his own chance at happiness in a life that had been filled with misery.

"Roddi. Stay with me."

"So I can be your concubine?" Hot Rod spat distastefully.

"I deserved that. And…I'm sorry." A battle was waging inside Hot Rod and Sunstreaker could do nothing but watch and wait. "My life hasn't been a walk in the roses, Roddi. There are things that…I'm ashamed of. Things that would make you not want me anymore. And I can't change any of it and I can't change _me._ Everything that's happened up to this point has shaped who I am. Hot Rod, I'm not going to be a different mech. I'm not going to be molded into whatever you might _want_ me to be. You take me as I am. And if you're willing to look past all of it… If you're willing to forgive me…"

Hot Rod turned, Sunstreaker's spark wrenching at the broken expression, "Your words are pretty, Sunstreaker, but that's all they are. Empty words. I might be young but I'm not naïve."

Sunstreaker stroked the side of Hot Rod's face, smiling wanly when Hot Rod leaned into the touch. He opened his side of the bond, hoping to convey his feelings, sending a tsunami of adulation and affection to Hot Rod. He didn't miss the widening optics or the slightly parted lips. Sunstreaker suppressed the urge to keep all of his most private emotions from being known; but if this was the only way for Hot Rod to believe him and trust him, then Sunstreaker would swallow his massive pride. A pride that none could triumph over. And yet this gorgeous, irresistible mech was claming victory. **:Are you leaving me? Or are my feelings not enough when my pretty words don't do it justice?:**

**:Sunny…:**

Suddenly Sunstreaker's found himself wrapped in a tight embrace, the force knocking both of them to the berth, Hot Rod landing on Sunny's chassis. Sunstreaker couldn't think as Hot Rod attacked his mouth with his lips and the pure love that sang like a Siren through the bond from Hot Rod was nothing short of remarkable. "Roddi… I can't- I don't-"

A finger was pressed against his lips, "I know, Sunny. I don't expect it. But I'll wait. I'll wait forever," Hot Rod murmured, curling against him. "Sunny, can we go on that date soon? I mean it when I said I want to get to know you."

"I'll see what I can do."

"Okay," Hot Rod was smiling sleepily at him and Sunny couldn't help but think what a cute fragger he really was.

Sunstreaker's hands caressed Roddi's helm, listening as his bond mate sank into a heavy recharge, Hot Rod not budging and that happy smile not fading. _I have to do this. My systems are keyed for none but Hot Rod. I can't ever have another. And interfacing with anyone else… seems almost pointless._ Sunny's grin disappeared. _But how can I give myself to him when I…I don't really have anything worth giving? Primus knows my spark is too hideous. My hands are too stained. What's going to happen when I don't put a block on my memories and Hot Rod sees them one day? Will he abandon me just like all the others? Just like Sideswipe did… _

Sunstreaker's optics offlined, the cogs winding down and he fell into an uneasy recharge.

* * *

_**So hopefully I'm managing to write a story and not a PWP (though I do love those) and it was going to originally be nothing more then a smut fic. But then all the bunnies started to pounce around and I decided I really wanted to make this a romance story. ^_^ (Though, Lune, wouldn't that kind of make you one of the bunnies?)**_

_**I'm uber excited to write the rest. I've tried mapping it out how I want it to go. Thanks for the reviews, it really makes me extremely happy to read them. And don't worry, there's still going to be plenty of robot sex. ;) **_


	13. Chapter 13

**Title: Indulgent Seduction**

**Warnings: Mech X Mech, male/male, whatever. Detailed stickiness.**

**Disclaimers: Not mine!**

**Chapter Thirteen**

Sunstreaker walked on pins and needles around Optimus; he couldn't even look at his leader straight in the optics. He couldn't _stop_ thinking about their lustful threesome the night before and instead of making him aroused, it was having the opposite effect. He felt guilty and disgusted with himself. And every time he caught Hot Rod's shy gaze and received that beautiful smile of his; he felt like burying himself in the ground. And Sunstreaker was most definitely not _used _to these emotions. He'd been thrilled to leave on patrol. At least for a few hours he could escape everything that was occurring at the ARK.

But it definitely didn't help that he was on patrol with Bluestreak and Bumblebee. Apparently Prowl felt it necessary to punish him for all his past misdeeds (and probably most notably when Sunstreaker failed to keep Prowl from witnessing Prime's moment of intimacy.) Not that Sunstreaker had a problem with Bluestreak and he didn't even have a problem with Bumblebee-he begrudgingly tolerated both of them. But it made it damn difficult to function and think properly when Bluestreak was casting him _horny_ leers. _Obviously_ Bluestreak didn't remember that Sunny was bonded to Hot Rod.

"You know what I heard?" Bumblebee said, interrupting the silence as the three of them searched through an abandoned warehouse. "I heard that Springer and Hot Rod haven't been talking."

Sunstreaker ignored the mention of Springer's name as he turned over a piece of debris, being careful not to dirty his paint. Bluestreak, of course, couldn't pass up the opportunity of gossip. "I thought I saw Hot Rod give Springer a dirty look this morning when Springer and Arcee came in for breakfast but I thought I was imagining it."

"I heard it's because Hot Rod wouldn't form a trine with Springer and Arcee. It's rumored that he's already bonded. Whoever he's bonded to is one lucky mech."

The rage that filled Sunstreaker was numbingly powerful as it spread through him like an inferno. How _dare _that bastard even _look_ at what was his, let alone suggest forming a permanent bond, a _trine!_ Sunstreaker hadn't really paid attention when Hot Rod had mentioned he'd had the opportunity to form a trine… As soon as he got back to the ARK, he was going to have a few _words_ with Springer.

"What makes you think that Hot Rod's even bonded? He hasn't said anything about it and if I were bonded to a mech like Hot Rod, I wouldn't keep it a secret, I'd want the whole word to hear about it!"

Bumblebee shrugged, turning over an old oil barrel. "Hot Rod doesn't pay attention when anyone's flirting with him and he's had to tell more then one mech to back off."

Sunstreaker dropped the board in his hands, the wood falling onto his pedes. Snarling, he kicked the board as hard as he could, the wood splintering as it hit the wall opposite of them. It didn't surprise him that Hot Rod was always being flirted with it; his appearance and personality more or less guaranteed it but that didn't mean Sunstreaker liked to hear about it or even _think_ about it. It made Sunstreaker want to openly declare that he and Hot Rod were bonded and that Roddi was off limits.

"Oh yeah, Smokescreen was totally wanting to interface him and-"

"Shut the fuck up!" Sunstreaker bellowed, glaring at the two. "You two gossip whores can stay here. I'm headin' back!"

Sunstreaker transformed and sped off into the distance, his only focus being to find Springer and tell him off; _and_ to claim Hot Rod in front of everyone. He wanted a list of all the mechs that had hit on Hot Rod and he would rip them apart limb by limb; starting with Springer.

***

It hadn't taken Sunny long to locate Springer; wherever Arcee was, Springer was there like a loyal dog, begging at her heels. It made Sunny sick. Anyone that had that kind of dependency on another was the worst kind. Even Decepticons weren't that fragging weak. Sunstreaker had shadowed Arcee until she went into the rec room, Springer immediately there to greet her with a cube of energon in one hand. A hand clenched into a fist and Sunstreaker saw red, ignoring that the room was full of bots on their afternoon breaks.

Sunstreaker's fist slammed into Springer's face, knocking the triplechanger onto his backstruts. Arcee's hands flew to her mouth in horror and all the commotion in the rec hall immediately stalled, all optics watching the scene unfold before them. Sunstreaker was heaving, hands clenching and unclenching as he desperately restrained himself from giving into the desire to pound Springer into scrap metal. "You go near Roddi again and I'll fucking make you wish you were dead," he threatened, voice deathly calm.

Springer snarled, rising to his pedes, "I don't think you have any right to Hot Rod, Sunstreaker. And you certainly can't tell me to stay away from him. I've known him for eons and I'm not about to listen to the empty threats of a prissy little bitch like you." Each word was punctuated with a finger tapped against Sunstreaker's chassis, the jab becoming harder and harder.

"Is that right?" Sunstreaker grabbed the finger and twisted it backwards, surprised when Springer didn't even flinch. Arcee gasped and Sunstreaker glowered at her coldly. "You're damn lucky that I'm above making spare parts outta femmes," he growled, turning his optics back to Springer, "You take my warning to spark. ALL of you take that warning," he hissed, levelly meeting the incredulous stares from the mechs in the rec hall, "Hot Rod belongs to me."

"He doesn't belong to anyone! And he's not your whore, Sunstreaker. He has feelings and I won't let him be used by the likes of you!" Springer raised his leg and kneed Sunstreaker directly above his fuel tank, the yellow mech doubling over, resisting the urge to purge at the nausea.

Sunstreaker was off, ignoring the pain he was in, tackling Springer to the floor. He straddled the other mech's hips, bringing both fists back and pummeling Springer relentlessly in the face. Springer wrapped his legs around Sunstreaker's waist, leveraging himself from underneath Sunstreaker until they were a tangled mess on the floor. Fists were flying and one couldn't tell which fists were delivering which punches as they wrestled on the floor. But Springer was no match against the ex-gladiator as Sunstreaker used his greater girth and experience to pound Springer against the floor, guns subspacing and pointed directly at Springer's spark chamber.

"Do I make myself clear?!"

"What the frag is going on?!" Hot Rod's voice snapped the two dueling mechs from their own personal vendetta. Hot Rod ogled them in disappointment and sadness. "I don't know what happened but-"

"That son of a glitch wanted a trine with you, Hot Rod!" Sunstreaker didn't remove his guns, "You're _mine!_ You're bonded to _me!"_

Hot Rod frowned, "But that doesn't mean that you can treat my friends like they're some sort of competition. I chose _you_, Sunstreaker. And if you can't trust me and accept that… I guess all your words and _feelings_ were pretty."

Hot Rod transformed, speeding through the ARK, ignoring Sunstreaker and Springer's pleas for him to stop.

"You're both to report to the brig. Immediately," Prowl said, flanked by Ironhide and Jazz. "I will not tolerate this kind of behavior. You are denied repairs until you've cooled down. Please, escort them _separately_ to the brig," he said to the two officers beside him, "I will choose a punishment befitting this kind of juvenile temper tantrum. Ultra Magnus will be in charge of Springer."

"But Hot Rod-"

"Is a grown mech that can take care of himself," Prowl said icily, "It would do you well to remember that. _Both_ of you."

Sunstreaker glared after Ironhide and Springer, Arcee following dutifully behind, anger beginning to simmer as he looked at his body, at the various dents and scratches that spoiled his perfectly waxed frame. He raised his optics from scanning a particularly large dent on his side to watch the bots in the rec hall whisper among themselves. He'd just announced in an unpleasant way that he and Hot Rod were bonded and that yes, he truly was that much an aft. He idly wondered where Sideswipe was. No doubt his brother felt the effects of the fight.

"Ya might wanna lay low for awhile, Sunshine, ya dig?" Jazz said as they went in the _opposite direction_ of the brig. "You're gonna be on the end of a lot of gossip and rumors now. Heh, never woulda guessed that you and Roddi would get it on."

"Don't call me Sunshine! And who I _get it on _with isn't your concern! And you do realize that you aren't following your mate's orders."

"Ah, Prowler'll get over it. You need to get that nasty gash looked at," Jazz said, pointing at the wound just above Sunstreaker's fuel tank. "Man, you got balls, I'll give ya that but fightin' Springer in front of everyone." Jazz clicked his glossa against the roof of his mouth. "_And_ tellin' everyone that you're bonded with none other then Hot Rod…" Jazz whistled. "Bots are gonna think you gotta spark and that mebbe you're not just a crazed aft hole."

"Thanks Jazz," Sunstreaker said sarcastically, shooting the third in command a dirty look.

"But Sunshine, ya really gotta learn how to share. Bots like Roddi. He's got plenty of friends. You can't keep him from them or else you'll make him bitter towards ya. It'll be a loveless bonding."

Sunstreaker ignored Jazz's advice, "Is anyone going after Hot Rod? He's at his top speed and getting further and further away from the ARK."

"I'll send out Bumblebee, ok? Quit worryin' you're pretty little head, Sunshine." Jazz laughed, the doors to the med bay cycling open. "Yo, Ratchet, will ya fix ole' Sunny up? He and Springer got into a fight."

Both Jazz and Sunstreaker barely avoided a handful of tools being thrown at them. Jazz laughed, ducking out of the way, "I'll be back to get ya in a few breems."

Ratchet shook his head, watching as Sunstreaker sank down on the exam table, the younger mech looking almost sheepish. "Sunstreaker, you've gotta stop being so fraggin' reckless! Primus, I was startin' to think that you wanted me from the way you kept gettin' yourself fragged up and landed in her."

"No offense, Hatchet but you aren't my type," Sunstreaker said dryly.

"No, you like 'em orange and red and young. Lay down, you big sparkling!"

Sunstreaker obeyed, paying close attention to Hot Rod through their bond. He wondered if he'd messed up too much this time.

***

**I figured I had best stop here; the next chapter is going to be massive. Thank you all for the positive reviews! **


	14. Chapter 14

**Title: Indulgent Seduction**

**Warnings: mech x mech, SLASH! **

**Disclaimers: Not mine, I'm just playing with them.**

**I got my writing mojo back. YAY. Review so I know if it's worth continuing. A few seconds of writing a little bit of feedback might not seem like much but it really is. It makes it all worthwhile. :- )**

**Please wait while I slowly untie my tongue tonight  
I pray by some feeble attempt  
My words would tell you what my heart has to say  
Cause you've always been right beside me for so many days  
How could I be without you now**

Cause I am changed by you  
The more I get to know you  
The more I want you close to me  
And I'll take care of you  
Please just say you love me  
Forever be whatever you need 

**_-Between the Trees- _**

**Chapter Fourteen**

Hot Rod drove through the desert, not caring where he was going, just wanting to get away. He knew he was being rash but he couldn't be around Sunstreaker. Not right now. He knew that there was so much inner turmoil that existed within Sunny that it might take him eons to even touch the surface of all that pain. And Hot Rod wasn't stupid. He knew that when they spark merged that Sunstreaker kept a well practiced block on his memories. But it would take more time before he asked to experience those memories that Sunny kept so carefully guarded.

But none of that made Sunstreaker's actions excusable. Sunny would eventually have to understand that Hot Rod wouldn't stand to be treated like he was nothing more then a mere pleasure bot used for Sunny's whims and desires. And Hot Rod knew that Sunstreaker didn't mean it; even the brief glimpses that he'd seen of Sunny behind the barriers were enough for him to know that Sunstreaker cared for him. To the ARK and to Hot Rod's friends, it was a different matter all together. It made sense that their relationship was perceived as nothing more then a convenient interface. And from the odd looks that he was getting, well, he knew he was in for some winded talks and pitying stares for a long time.

Roddi stopped at the edge of a cliff overlooking a green valley. He transformed, sinking down onto the grass, staring at the trees below. He sighed. He knew he was a wanted mech. It seemed everywhere he went there were dozens that made him offers and mostly those offers were for a night of shared pleasure. Hot Rod wasn't that kind of bot. He believed in romance and love and happily forever afters-something he was more then likely _not_ going to get from Sunny. Which was why he'd surprised himself when he'd interfaced with Sunstreaker. It went against his morals and codes but he had to admit that he'd enjoyed the connection with Sunstreaker and that it most assuredly went deeper then mere physical bonding. Spark bonding didn't seem so insane and not just because it saved Sunstreaker's life.

Hot Rod knew that he wouldn't leave Sunstreaker. Hot Rod had the sinking suspicion that Sunny had been abandoned in his past. And that Sunny really _wasn't_ okay with Sideswipe's bonding with Optimus Prime and that he felt as if he'd been abandoned by his brother. Hot Rod felt sorry for Sunny-not that he'd ever let the prideful mech know that. Hot Rod had his extended family, mostly in the forms of Kup, Ultra Magnus, Arcee, and Springer. Springer… Why didn't he ever say anything to him? Why did he keep his feelings a secret? Hot Rod didn't really know how to act around Springer any more. Was Springer resentful that he'd bonded with Sunstreaker? Was he jealous? Disappointed? Sad? Did Springer feel abandoned just like Sunstreaker did? But Springer had Arcee and he was charismatic enough to not be lonely unless he wanted it. Sunstreaker had no one. No one but Hot Rod.

Suddenly several loud booms echoed through the silent night. Hot Rod abruptly stood, subspacing his gun, waiting for the jets to appear. Human planes wouldn't fly that _low_, not when civilization was close by. Hot Rod scanned the skies, seeing the blue and purple jets riding the air currents, breaking the sound barrier with every passing second. Hot Rod could only stare in open mouthed astonishment as Skywarp and Thundercracker _danced_ in the sky. The two Seekers whirled around one another, forming figure eights, exhaust leaving trails of white smoke. They flew side by side, racing, only to abruptly pull up and tangle with each other in a winding barrel roll. They dived and twirled, barely touching yet the entire dance was intimate, delving into a side of the two Decepticons that Hot Rod never thought could exist.

Skywarp and Thundercracker transformed, falling gracefully through the air in a tight embrace that Hot Rod couldn't stop gaping at. They were beautiful together, landing softly on the grass, staring into the other's optics, hands just barely dusting the other's face. And then it was over as they finally noticed their one mech audience. Their weapons were immediately drawn and pointed directly at Hot Rod's chassis above his spark chamber. "What are you doing here_, Autobot_?" Thundercracker snapped; Hot Rod didn't miss the close proximity of their bodies or that Thundercracker had placed himself protectively in front of Skywarp.

Thundercracker reminded Hot Rod of Sunstreaker. Both were volatile and aggressive with a mean streak that made them formidable warriors. But underneath that tough exterior was a softness that was as stunning as their appearances and it was clear for Hot Rod to see that the Seekers were lovers. "Pay attention!!" Thundercracker snarled, gun firing up, "I asked you a question!"

"I'm not here to fight," Hot Rod said, glancing at Skywarp, noticing that Skywarp wasn't so hasty about shooting like Thundercracker was.

"You must think me a fool for-"

Skywarp's hand was on Thundercracker's shoulder and if Hot Rod hadn't been paying close attention, he would have missed the gentle expression that flitted across Thundercracker's face. "I don't wanna fight either, TC. We have to go back soon anyways and I really don't wanna spend our free time fighting."

"Warp…" Thundercracker frowned, eyeing Hot Rod warily, "You saw nothing, Autobot."

"They… The other Decepticons don't know about you being together?" Hot Rod couldn't resist asking.

"No. We're forbidden to have any relationship outside of interfacing," Thundercracker hissed, "Must be nice to be with whoever you wish and not have to worry about the consequences!"

Hot Rod ignored the biting, bitter tone. He always assumed-and apparently correctly-that Decepticons viewed love as weak but he _had_ been wrong that Decepticons were unable to feel love. The proof was right in front of him. How must if have felt to keep their love hidden? To be judged because of it? "Does Starscream know?"

"That's not your business!" Thundercracker bellowed.

"TC, he isn't tryin' to fight us and we aren't talkin' about the war or anything so stop bein' so hateful," Skywarp chided, sending Thundercracker a playful smile. "Starscream knows."

"_WHY_ are you telling him this?!" Thundercracker scowled.

Skywarp shrugged, "Come on TC, we have about an hour left."

"Yeah." Thundercracker scrutinized Hot Rod closely for a few seconds, "Have you ever wanted something so bad that it hurts you?"

"Yes," he answered without pause, thinking of Sunstreaker.

"Then you know how we feel. I would keep this silent, Autobot, or else we will make your life miserable."

Hot Rod watched as the two transformed, vanishing in only minutes. If they could make it against such incredible odds then there was no reason he and Sunstreaker couldn't. And it had taken two Decepticon Seekers to show him the light.

* * *

The ARK was in sight and all Hot Rod could think about was Sunny. He wanted to take Sunstreaker to a human art gallery; he'd gotten Spike to pull a few strings, the gallery owner giving the two Autobots permission to attend. Hot Rod wasn't positive it Sunstreaker would appreciate the gesture or not but he was damned and determined to get inside Sunny's processor. He wanted to confront Sunstreaker's demons head on. And he had to know once and for all if he truly _felt_ for Sunstreaker or if it was the effects of their bond and pure desire.

_:Hot Rod?:_

Hot Rod was surprised to hear Sideswipe's voice through his com link. :_Is Sunny okay?:_

_:He's fine, just worried about you. Look, Roddi, you've gotta take Sunny for all he is and he's a fraggin' psycho when it comes to bots he cares about. And considerin' I'm about the only that he gives a fuck about, I know.:_

Hot Rod _loathed_ being reminded that there would always be someone else in Sunstreaker's spark, that he would never be Sunstreaker's first priority. If it came down to it, Sunstreaker would do anything for Sideswipe, even give his own life. :_I know, Sideswipe. And I'm more then willing to do whatever it takes. But…he has to realize that I'm not a cheap pleasure bot. I'm not going to keep giving and not receive any affection from him.:_

_:Trust me, he's well aware of that.:_ Sideswipe chuckled._ :He's working on it and right now, he's freaked out because you aren't back yet. Come on, can't you feel him stressed out?:_

_:I…I kinda blocked my end of our bond. I didn't mean to and it just kinda happened because I was so mad at him for fighting Springer!:_

_:We'll get it sorted. You just get your sexy little aft back here so I can get back to my own bond mate. Oh, and Sunny's heard it all.:_

:_SIDESWIPE?!:_ Hot Rod groaned, their communication channel disconnecting.

Well, now he was officially embarrassed. Why did Sideswipe have to share _everything_ with his brother? Roddi wouldn't have been too shocked if Sideswipe told Sunstreaker about his more private moments with Prime. Hot Rod shuddered. He _really_ didn't want to imagine Sideswipe getting it on with Optimus, not when he revered the Autobot leader. Hot Rod's optics widened. Did Sunstreaker tell Sideswipe about _their_ interfacing?! He couldn't imagine Sunstreaker being that open about their relationship.

"My, my, I don't think we've met before."

Hot Rod braked, tires squealing as he transformed, subspacing his gun and aiming it towards the night sky. Starscream… The Decepticon second in command, the head of the Seeker trine… He suppressed a groan. Just his luck that he'd have a run in with Starscream when he was mere miles from the ARK. And he'd seen how deadly Starscream was, how merciless. Hot Rod knew he wasn't much of threat to Starscream but he wasn't about to just lay down and die either! "I'm not above shooting first!" Hot Rod snapped, falling into a defensive posture, not daring to let Starscream slip from his sight.

"Oh, I like that," Starscream purred from his position in the air.

Hot Rod was taken aback by the mildly flirtatious tone the Seeker adopted; he couldn't decide whether to be angry, appalled, or Primus forbid, _flattered_. "In your dreams, bastard!"

"You're a little spit fire, aren't you?" Starscream smirked, "Too bad you have that disgusting thing on you," he pointed at Hot Rod's Autobot emblem. "I don't normally interface with ground mechs but I might make an exception with you."

_You've gotta be kidding me!_ Hot Rod stepped in reverse as Starscream inched closer. _Do I have some sorta pheromone that attracts this kind of attention? That's it. I have Deceptimones. Primus, slag me now… _"Stay the fuck away from me!" he snapped, panic beginning to settle in, realizing that the Seeker was actually much larger then he'd first surmised. Starscream could probably break him in half!

Starscream laughed, "I'm a Decepticon, you fool. I'm not above taking what I want by force and to prove that-" Starscream fired a blast at Hot Rod, the shot sure and exact, disabling Hot Rod's radio; communication to the ARK was disabled and Hot Rod's spark sank. "Be a good little boy and don't fight me. You're far too pretty to mess up."

_FUCK. I can't even get help! And I had to go and close off my bond with Sunny. I'm gonna be toast in seconds! :__**Sunny!! Oh, Primus, Sunny, please!: **_There was nothing but a void where Sunstreaker's reassuring spark would have been. _Why did I have to overreact in the first place?!_

Hot Rod felt his fuel tanks churning at the predatory gleam in Starscream's optics and the lascivious leer that curled his lips. "I'm not gonna roll over and let you have your way with me!" he snarled, flipping backwards, pulling the trigger on his gun, the blast hitting one of Starscream's shoulder struts.

Starscream's teasing visage disappeared only to be replaced by a cold fury that sent chills through Hot Rod. He touched the gap in his armor, smoke rising from the fried electrical components, red optics narrowed. "That wasn't very smart!" he shrieked and Hot Rod had no doubt how the Seeker came about his name, "Fine. I was hoping for a little stress relief but I can deal with it in two ways. And you just fucked up the pleasurable one!"

_**:SUNNY!!!!:**_

Hot Rod ducked and weaved through a massive onslaught of laser fire. He ignored the stinging throb of several wounds to his armor. He scanned his surroundings, looking for the best possible escape route, only to find himself staring down the end of Megatron's fusion cannon. Fear, real fear that he'd felt for the first time since coming online, coursed his body. He could only raise his head and meet the wicked, amused optics of Megatron.

"I saw him first!" Starscream glowered hatefully at his lord, face twisted in rage, "Keep your hands to yourself!"

"Oh, don't worry, Screamer, I'm not interested in having an _Autobot_ in my berth," he chuckled dryly, "Though, I guess it's true what they say about you. You'll bed anything as long as it's pretty. Just like a crow, aren't you Starscream? Anything shiny and you want it."

"Are you insinuating that I'm-How dare you!!" Starscream screeched, aiming his cannons at Megatron, "One of these days, Megatron and I'll-"

Hot Rod fell to one knee, face contorting in pain. He considered himself fortunate for Megatron's timely intervention; not that the Decepticon leader _meant_ to save him from his ill fate. But his injuries were beginning to ache and life fluid was leaking at an alarming pace from a hole in his chassis, just inches from his spark chamber. He glanced at the two bickering mechs; he wasn't keen on the idea of getting stuck in between the two megalomaniacs when their tempers flared and they began shooting at each other.

He slowly and excruciatingly transformed, revving his engine as hard as he could, gunning it for the mountainside. He remembered there being a cave and that Hound had been excited about it because of all the stalagmites and stalactites that were inside. He only hoped that this was the right mountainside. If not, well, he would either be killed or used as a Decepticon pleasure slave. And he would rather take the former fate then the latter.

"YOU LET HIM GET AWAY!" Megatron bellowed and Hot Rod heard the sound of metal hitting metal.

"IF YOU HADN'T BEEN-"

"JUST FIND HIM!"

Hot Rod could not turn on his lights; the two would see him in seconds. He silently transformed the instant he came upon the mountainside. He turned on his night vision and gazed at the jagged edges. He could hear Megatron and Starscream's voices getting nearer. Frantically, he surveyed, relief swelling through him as he spotted the concealed cave entrance. He mustered as much adrenaline as he could, climbing the mountain face with agonizing carefulness-one wrong move and he was a goner.

He quietly slipped inside the cave, on the verge of fainting, pressing a hand tightly to the gash on his chest. Energon was staining his hand and he had difficulty keeping his optics on line. He heard the loud roar of a jet and could see a spotlight searching the mountainside; Starscream had transformed. "Come out, come out, wherever you are, little Autobot! I won't hurt you. MUCH!"

"STARSCREAM! Less talk, more action!!"

"Yes, _oh glorious one!"_

Hot Rod shrank further against the rocks at his back, dizzy and disoriented. **:**_**Sunny? Sunny, I need you. I…I don't know how much longer I can go on. Sunny…it hurts.:**_

_**:Hot Rod?!! Where are you?!: **_Sunstreaker's voice was frantic; Hot Rod hadn't heard that much emotion in Sunstreaker's tone before.

Hot Rod groggily rested his head against the dirt wall behind him, the earth cool to his overheating systems. _**:I thought you were so beautiful, Sunny. I didn't think you'd ever look at me twice.:**_

_**:Stop talking stupid, Roddi! And keep your fucking optics open! I need to know what's going on and where you're at!:**_

_**:I love you Sunny.:**_

Hot Rod's optics offlined and he knew no more.

* * *

**You all hate me now. I know. Such a terrible cliffhanger. But at least you're in suspense for the next chapter. ;)**

**And Starscream was probably OOC. But really, he's so WICKED. I love him. But hey, Starscream's getting his own action with Optimus Prime in my other fic. Hee hee. **

**Hope you all enjoyed!!!**


	15. Interlude One: Double the Pleasure

**Title: Indulgent Seduction**

**Warnings for this chapter: VERY HEAVY SLASH! TWINCEST!**

**Disclaimers: not mine**

**This chapter is purely about Sunstreaker and Sideswipe in lieu to the reference of how the twins can be exhibitionists. **

**Interlude One- Double the Pleasure**

They liked to be watched.

It was no secret that the twins were exhibitionists. The mechs on base started to file into the rec room the second the bots already inside alerted them what was happening between the two deceptively attractive brothers. And it was a show that few missed; those on the late night patrol and a couple of the high ranking officers were the only ones not in attendance.

Most had already been intimate with the twins and the vast majority of them would have given anything for a repeat performance. Sunstreaker and Sideswipe were gods in the berth, so passionate, so sensuous. Despite Sunstreaker's personality, none could deny his beauty and raw sex appeal. But Sideswipe was the one that everyone desired, that everyone coveted, that everyone wished for more then a one night stand with that left them craving desperately for Sideswipe for vorns later. Few would have liked a repeat performance with Sunstreaker and those that did couldn't stop obsessing over him.

Sometimes, when the two were like this, it was if they saw nothing else but one another, that they were completely oblivious to their audience. They were immersed into the sensations. It was during these rare, selfish, candid moments that any all could see underneath the masks that were so often worn by the twins. There was no doubt in any mech's processor that their love was true and infinite and that loving one meant loving the other; a challenge that none were willing take, not with Sunstreaker's history of belligerence.

Soft moans filled the room, Sunstreaker biting along the sensitive wires of Sideswipe's neck. The springs of the sofa that Spike had found creaked underneath their combined weight, underneath the shifting of their bodies. Commotion ceased to exist as all optics turned to watch the erotic scene unfolding before them.

"What do you want, Sides?" Sunstreaker murmured, stroking the black horns on his helm, the red mech quivering with suppressed arousal.

Sideswipe's hands uncurled at his sides, moving to rest on Sunstreaker's hips, kneading the seams of armor, Sunstreaker releasing a guttural grunt that made the bots looking pay closer attention; Sunstreaker was always a stunning sight to behold. And it was even more enjoyable when Sideswipe was dominant for it was so very rare that Sunstreaker submitted to any command. "They're watching us, Sunny," he purred, "They want us."

Those closest to the twins glanced at each other uncertainly; they were treading on dangerous ground with Sunstreaker. His possessiveness towards his brother was unprecedented, even in spark bonded mates. "Why disappoint?"

"I love it when you're like this," Sideswipe nipped at Sunny's ear vents, rocking against his twin's codpiece, "So hot, so willing to do anything I want. You're such a whore, Sunny," he licked the exposed metal.

"Your whore, Sides, always yours," Sunstreaker's voice was full of so much love and adoration that the bots felt they were intruding on a private moment-even more so that they were witnessing this docile, _normal_, side of Sunstreaker.

Sideswipe's optics darkened, molding their mouths together insistently. Lips moved in perfect synchronization, mimicking the other without any hesitance or uncertainty, just _knowing_. Sideswipe's glossa flicked against Sunstreaker's bottom lip teasingly, coyly touching Sunny's, achieving the desired effect. Sunstreaker's moan was off pitch and he arched, his chassis rubbing against his twin's as Sideswipe's digits left long scratches along the metal of his back.

The five nearest to the brothers-Blaster, Jazz, Bluestreak, Wheeljack, and Ratchet-inched towards them, straining to see more of the Lamborghini twins, not noticing that the other occupants of the room were doing exactly as them. And elsewhere, in the security room, a couple of other mechs were getting the show of a lifetime. No one rose to leave the room, all optics fixated on the stunning twins devouring each other with their glossa and lips.

Sideswipe grinded Sunstreaker's codpiece, hips swaying erotically with each piston of his pelvis. "Sunny," Sideswipe's smirk was sex kittenish, "Why don't you get on your knees?" Surprise flickered across Sunstreaker's face, Sideswipe tilting his chin with one finger, "Come on, Sunny… don't you wanna taste me?"

They ignored the musky odor emanating from around them, ignored the noises of excitement and the sounds of others beginning to enjoy the show a little too much as they started to engage in their own activities. "_Yes,_" Sunstreaker hissed, crawling sensually off of Sideswipe to land gracefully on his knees on the floor. Optics widened at the obscene position, one that was a direct imitation of human fellatio, one that hadn't been introduced to the Autobots _until_ they'd come to Earth. But Sunstreaker looked so _hot_ that it didn't matter.

Sideswipe parted his legs and leaned back on his hands, optics glittering in the dimly lit room. The plating of his codpiece retracted, exposing Sideswipe's valve, already brimming with lubricant. Sunstreaker leered at Sideswipe appreciatively, dipping a finger into the viscous liquid, bringing it to his mouth and sucking mischievously on it. Sideswipe's optics darkened to wine. "You're such a slut, Sunny."

"You love it," Sunstreaker licked his finger dry.

"_Sunny_," Sideswipe whimpered, staring at Sunny's glossa sliding amorously across his finger. Sunstreaker's hand was around Sideswipe's interface cable and Sideswipe had to resist the urge to slam into that welcoming mouth. Slowly, _too_ slowly, Sunstreaker's glossa lapped at the tip of the cable and-

Jazz's groan was loud, the twins pausing in their own pleasure to look at the saboteur with amusement bordering on desire. The third in command was flush against the back of the chair he was in, legs propped up on the table and spread eagled; his electrical circuits were _steaming_, he was so over heated. "I think he likes it," Sideswipe said loudly, one hand stroking the back of his brother's head.

Sunstreaker made a noncommittal growl, posture stiffening at the interest the two had accumulated since they'd started, "Babe, they're not gonna touch me. I'm yours," Sideswipe reassured Sunny, lifting his hips a little, telling Sunny to continue.

Relaxing, Sunstreaker engulphed the interface spike, Sideswipe's moans becoming a few notches louder as Sunstreaker worshipped his cable with vigorous idolatry. Sideswipe gyrated up to meet Sunny's mouth and the second that his twin sucked on it- "_Oh, FUCK, _Sunny!" he shouted, watching with hazy optics at his brother servicing him with his mouth, degrading himself for _him_. Sunstreaker would _never_ do this with anyone _but_ him. And that knowledge was almost as gratifying as the act itself.

"Sunny, _oh_ Sunny, I love you!" he whimpered, "I…I gotta have you. Now. In me."

Sunstreaker withdrew, lubricant dripping from his mouth, the sight itself enough for the bots close enough to get a good view to commit it to their databanks. Sunstreaker stood, hands bracing against Sideswipe's shoulders, drawing himself atop of Sideswipe's lap, hips pistoning forward. Sideswipe wasted no time as he opened his brother's port quickly and deftly, the spike already extended to it's full length, "Let me know me you want it, Sides," Sunstreaker grinned devilishly.

"You _know_!" Sideswipe grunted, "Don't leave me hangin', Sunny! _Please!"_

Sunstreaker sighed at his brother's impatience. "_Fine._ But you owe me."

There was no embarrassment, hesitation, or shame. Sunny scooped his twin into his arms, bodily switching their positions so that it was Sideswipe leaning above Sunstreaker, hands digging roughly into Sunstreaker's chassis. Sunstreaker plunged three fingers in Sideswipe's valve, meeting no resistance, Sideswipe mewling with excitement as he braced himself against his twin, meeting the probing fingers with frenzied thrusts.

None could take their optics off of the twins. Bots were torn between engaging in their own pleasurable activities and leaving the rec room-because most were not enthusiastic on being watched like the twins-or dealing with it until Sunstreaker and Sideswipe were finished and they were all chased out by Sunstreaker anyways.

"_Fuck_, Sides," Sunstreaker hissed, realizing that his brother was taking matters into his own hands-quite literally-as he swatted Sunny's hand aside and slammed himself abruptly onto his cable. Twin howling moans filled the room and the dozens of optics staring at them in sheer hunger widened at the pornographic sight.

Sideswipe's hands were leaving dents in his impeccable finish but Sunstreaker didn't protest, didn't _care_, so long as Sideswipe kept that frantic pace and kept chanting his name. Sideswipe dropped the hand he wasn't using for support, going to Sunny's ear vents, fingers touching the overly sensitive metal. Sunstreaker's intakes hitched and the death grip on Sideswipe's hips loosened.

Sunstreaker was shuddering, optics glazed, coolant forming on his armor. Sideswipe's urgent rocking was primal and oh so sexy that Sunny could only stare at his spike vanishing and appearing at the junction of their bodies. He never got tired of this, of being with Sideswipe, of sharing his body with him. And Sideswipe was gorgeous, breath-taking, _wonderful_, with his head thrown back and mouth slack, the screech of metal straining drowned out by harsh moans, completely immersed in his own pleasure that he forgot about his twin's needs. But Sunny didn't care, not with Sideswipe so far gone.

Their optics met, lips crashing together as they kissed sloppily-_perfectly-_and glossa tangled. The mechs in the room knew the two were speaking through their bond, the only noises emitting from them being grunt, moans, whimpers, growls. Sideswipe's movements were jerky and spastic and from the faint pink shade that graced both twin's faces, they were on the verge of overloading.

"I'm gonna…Ah…fuck! Sunny!" Sideswipe shrieked, slamming down hard on his brother's cable, arms wrapped around Sunstreaker's neck as he rested his head against the broad chassis.

Sunstreaker's orgasm was barely noticeable, so unlike his brother's. Optics were offlined, mouth open in a silent cry, as he clutched Sideswipe to him, desperately riding the waves of bliss that spread through them both, amplified by their mutual bond.

Minutes passed by in stillness, none budging from their positions, watching in unconcealed desire as the twin's uncurled from each other, Sunstreaker darting steady glowers at any that even dared to meet his gaze. But he didn't speak, shocking them all, as he took his brother's hand and led him through the massive orgy and out of the rec room.

Jazz spoke, fanning himself with his hand. "Man, what I wouldn't give to have a taste of those two again."

"You're tellin' me," Blaster shook his head, "Say, you goin' anywhere when you leave here?"

"You offerin'?"

Blaster grinned, "Of course, buddy. I wouldn't wanna keep ya longin'. I might not be those two sexy bots but I'm sure I can make it up with my enthusiasm."

Jazz's own smile faltered as he glanced at Bluestreak, "Hey, Blue, you ok?"

"I…I…Oh my Primus…oh…I…um, gotta go!" Bluestreak squeaked, turning tail and fleeing the room.

"He's so young," Jazz frowned momentarily before turning back to Blaster, "I don't share a room, so, uh, ya comin'?"

"Hopefully soon."

"GET A ROOM!" Ratchet growled from the table, throwing an empty energon cube at Jazz's head.

Jazz and Blaster's laughter rang throughout the room.

The two were thrilled to see they weren't the only ones leaving in pairs; only a handful were going off by themselves. Jazz smirked. There'd be more then one mate receiving a visit from their bonded and from how Inferno was dashing towards the exit; Red Alert must've seen it _all_.

* * *

**Oh. My. GOD. I wrote that. O_O WOW. **

**So, yeah, I hope you all enjoyed it as much as I enjoyed writing it. But it's pretty hard writing Transformers sex scenes. It's very repetitive. And I'm so exhausted right now. Work from 6am-3pm, then school, then the gym. So, yeah, I'm sure some things are screwy. Like screwy. Is that even a word?**

**And in case you were wondering, these are the ones that were there: Blaster, Jazz, Wheeljack, Ratchet, Bluestreak (poor, tramautized Blue), Mirage, Tracks, Bumblebee, Cliffjumper, Smokescreen, Trailbreaker, Perceptor**

**And those that went off together/went to mates: Blaster/Jazz, Ironhide/Ratchet, Mirage/Hound, Smokescreen/Tracks, Trailbreaker/Beachcomber, Bumblebee/Cliffjumper**

**I"m off to bed. :) Review please!!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Title: Indulgent Seduction**

**Warnings for this chapter: Mech x mech**

**Disclaimers: not mine**

**The chapter you all were waiting for, especially after that evil filler chapter ;)**

**Chapter Sixteen**

Sunstreaker's emotions normally ranged from anger to jealously to hate but after receiving not one but _two_ lectures from Jazz and Ratchet-of all mechs-he felt like scum. And even that was stretching how he regarded himself. And it was only made worse by the fact that _everyone_ now knew about his relationship with Hot Rod, that they were more the simple fuck buddies. All knew that he was _bonded_ and to everyone's _favorite_ little Roddi.

The glowers and whispers were enough for him to know that he was hardly welcome to Hot Rod's love. LOVE. A four letter word that Sunstreaker had never truly believed in. Oh, he knew he loved his brother but that was a given. They were twins. But love for Hot Rod? He knew that his spark ached for him, that he couldn't stand the mere _idea_ of Hot Rod being with anyone other then him, that he wanted to just be with him and it wasn't only for the awesome sex. Hot Rod was as brash, intelligent, and beautiful as him _and_ that was difficult to find.

Sunstreaker sighed, earning himself a Look from his brother. Sideswipe stopped playing his game. "You okay, Sunny?"

"I'm fine. Sides…why do you love Optimus?"

Sunstreaker missed his brother's incredulous expression as he stared pensively at a holographic projection of Cybertron. "Are you serious? You wanna have _this_ conversation with me about my mate? When you don't even like the fact that I'm with him?"

"Just answer the damn question!" he snapped, crossing his arms in front of his chassis.

"Alright, alright!" Sideswipe raised his hands in defense, game forgotten as he turned his undivided attention on his twin. "I've always admired him, you know, I mean, he's _Optimus Prime_. It's hard not to idolize him. But when I actually started talking to him and hanging around him…I saw him as _more_ then Prime. As _more_ then the leader of the Autobots and the keeper of the Matrix. His dry sense of humor is pretty funny. He's smart. Tells some crazy stories about before the war. And even _you_ have to admit he's hot."

"I didn't say he wasn't." _One_ night with Optimus and Sunstreaker had been forced to change his opinion about his leader.

Sideswipe flicked his brother's shoulder with a finger. "Did you know he was a simple dock worker before becoming Prime?"

"A dock worker? That's…plain. Even _Megatron_ was gladiator."

"Yeah, _way_ before our time. Sunny, do you love Hot Rod?" Sideswipe's frank, blatant query caught Sunstreaker off guard.

"I don't know, Sides. We haven't been together for long and I don't _know_ him. Not like I should. Not when…he's my bonded."

"Ah, you've finally come to terms with that? I didn't think you ever would. You should be thrilled that you have Hot Rod as your mate. There's a lotta mechs after him. Heh, even _before_ you were a glitch in his processors, he was turnin' them down. I've heard rumors that Ultra Magnus is after his aft."

Sunstreaker scowled, "I don't _think_ so."

Sideswipe laughed, "Sunny, after your little show in the rec room, I'm sure that you don't have to worry about anyone tryin' to steal him away from you. You were insane!"

Sunny smirked, "I proved my point, didn't I?"

"And then some." Sideswipe wrapped an arm around his twin's shoulders, "Sunstreaker, if you're serious about Hot Rod and you actually want to be with you, you might wanna curb your jealousy, your anger, everything that turns bots off. Hot Rod won't put up with your shit, Sunny."

_Oh, don't I know that_. Sunstreaker frowned, leaning into his brother's embrace, "You know, he wants to go on a date. A date. I've never been on a date before, Sides."

"Just be the Sunstreaker that I love, the one that's underneath all that hostility and hate. Let him get to know _you_, Sunshine."

"For someone that couldn't stand me with him, you're suddenly become our cheerleader."

"Haha," Sideswipe chuckled, "It's gotta be the sparkling," he _glowed_, touching the metal plating of spark chamber, "Because I'll go back to hatin' him. That and Optimus has a soft spot for Hot Rod. Which means…you're gonna be bitched out by Optimus and he won't take it easy on you just because you're my brother."

"Thanks for the warning," Sunstreaker's voice was sarcastic. "What's it feel like being a carrier? Does it hurt?"

"It's the best feeling in the universe and to know that I made another life with the one I love… Nothin' can compete with it." Sideswipe smiled wanly at his brother's despondent countenance, caressing Sunstreaker's face tenderly, "For having the spark of one of the most sought after bots outside of us, you're a depressing slagger."

"It's because I've lost you. For good. It's just now sinking in." Sunstreaker leaned into his twin's hand, kissing the palm. :_**Sides, I don't know what to do. I feel helpless and I don't like it.:**_

"I'd cherish what I've been given because we might not survive this war. But I'm fighting harder _because_ of Optimus and my sparkling. And you."

"You've only ever been my reason for fighting, Sides."

Sideswipe embraced his brother, Sunstreaker's head against one of his shoulders. It was seldom that the brawny front-liner succumbed to any weaknesses; physical or emotional ones. It was these rare occasions that Sideswipe knew his brother wasn't a lost cause and that most assuredly, he deserved to be loved, whether he'd admit to it or not. Sideswipe still had reservations about Hot Rod and he was still jealous that Sunstreaker wouldn't focus solely on him anymore but he wanted Sunstreaker to be happy. And that happiness was undoubtedly with Hot Rod. "I think it's time you have a new reason, Sunshine."

"Maybe," Sunstreaker raised his head, fingertips brushing against Sideswipe's lips, "I'm gonna love you forever, Sideswipe. Even when we go the Well of Sparks, I'll be there. And I won't forget about you even if the war ends and we win and we go our separate ways. Okay, Sides?"

Sideswipe could feel fluid brimming in his optics, spark wrenching, "I swear it too, Sunny," he choked on his words.

"I'm actin' like an idiot," Sunstreaker scowled, reverting back to his normal, _cheerful_, self as he sank back against the berth. "Maybe I'm feeling some of your genitor programming and it's making me hormonal. I should go talk to Ratchet… Speaking of Ratchet, how's the sparkling?"

Sideswipe grinned broadly, "Ratchet says we're fine. It's still early and he hasn't pulled me off the active duty roster. Probably in one Earth week, he thinks I should lay low. I'm gonna have to talk to Wheeljack about creatin' a protoform for him."

"Him?"

"Yea, Optimus and I want a mech. Somehow I've gotta include all three of ours color schemes… You know, Sunny, I feel like I'm getting ahead of myself. What if the sparkling's terminated or I'm shot down or-"

"DON'T," Sunstreaker snarled, furious, "I won't let anything happen to you or him. Neither will Optimus."

"What if no one accepts us?" Sideswipe frowned dejectedly, "So far the secret isn't out but it won't be long, especially with me carrying. I just, I don't think I could deal with the-"

"It won't happen. Everyone likes you, Sideswipe. It's me they have a problem with."

"Yeah but everyone knows that I'm just a toned down version of you. I can be as violent as you, Sunny. There's a reason we're the best melee fighters and it's not because of our good looks."

"Maybe it is. Maybe Prime hopes to distract the 'Cons with our beauty."

"Hey, it worked once," Sideswipe's grin was Cheshire, "Not that I'm ever gonna tell anyone because they might think we're traitors. But I'm damn sure some suspect what we did with Thundercracker and Skywarp in that cave."

"Gee, could it because we were _covered_ in their paint? And last time I checked, I don't get paint streaks on my codpiece when fighting."

"Come on, Jet Judo? We're practically rapin' them in the air!"

"Can we _not_ talk that? I don't wanna relive it and there's a good possibility you're transmitting all of the images to Optimus. I don't think he'd be too happy with you if he…" Sunstreaker paused, gazing at Sideswipe's guilty visage. "He knows?"

"Sunny…I don't keep my memories and emotions blocked when we spark merge. I figure if he truly loves me, he won't care about some past indiscretions. And he doesn't. He was shocked, yeah, but…he didn't judge me. He never has. Besides, there's stuff about Optimus that isn't all rainbows and daisy chains. And no, I'm not gonna tell you. You…you don't let Hot Rod in, do you?"

"He keeps me out too!" Sunstreaker growled, "Like right now. How'd he know to block his end of the bond? He's never had the experience before."

"He was fucking pissed, Sunny. He probably did it on accident. Primus, you _are_ worried about him. Okay. Let me try to get a hold of him on our com links."

"Good, because he isn't answering mine."

"Sit there and be quiet."

_:Hot Rod?:_

_:Is Sunny okay?: _came the abrupt reply.

Sunstreaker _smiled_ at Hot Rod's concerned voice. It was always Sideswipe. :_He's fine, just worried about you. Look, Roddi, you've gotta take Sunny for all he is and he's a fraggin' psycho when it comes to bots he cares about. And considerin' I'm about the only that he gives a fuck about, I know:_

:_I know, Sideswipe. And I'm more then willing to do whatever it takes. But…he has to realize that I'm not a cheap pleasure bot. I'm not going to keep giving and not receive any affection from him.:_

Is that what Hot Rod truly thought? He'd never been competent at portraying his emotions clearly and had spent so long viewing love and compassion as a crutch for the weak. But he'd have to learn. Or else Hot Rod wouldn't stay.

_:Trust me, he's well aware of that.:_ Sideswipe chuckled, glancing at his brother._ :He's working on it and right now, he's freaked out because you aren't back yet. Come on, can't you feel him stressed out?:_

_:I…I kinda blocked my end of our bond. I didn't mean to and it just kinda happened because I was so mad at him for fighting Springer!:_

_:We'll get it sorted. You just get your sexy little aft back here so I can get back to my own bond mate. Oh, and Sunny's heard it all_.:

Sideswipe disconnected, smirking at his brother, "Well, there you have it. Hot Rod's probably on his way back now as we speak. And I'm starving! Wanna come with me?"

"I think I'll stay here. Technically I'm supposed to be in the brig."

"Ah, that's right," Sideswipe slapped his brother's arm playfully, "Good ol' Jazz. I wonder how pissed off Prowl is?"

"I don't really care."

"Of course you don't," Sideswipe shook his head, "I'll come back, you big baby."

Sunstreaker didn't dignify his brother with a response as he flipped on the television. But his optics followed Sideswipe as he left the room. There was an unsettling doubt in his spark that was warning him that something was about to happen…

* * *

After two hours of playing Mortal Kombat and Hot Rod still hadn't returned to the Ark; Sunstreaker's protective instincts began to emerge as he _ran_ from his room to the rec hall. He narrowly avoided knocking several mechs flat on their afts that were leaving, "Sides! I haven't seen him. Has he come by?" he asked, ignoring the looks in his direction as he walked towards his twin.

"No…" Sideswipe frowned, handing his cube of energon to Bluestreak, "Did you check with Ultra Magnus?"

"That's funny because we were about to ask you the same thing," Arcee's voice interrupted them, Blurr and Ultra Magnus flanking her. "It isn't like Hot Rod to do this. Yeah, he can be temperamental but it doesn't take him long to cool off. He should have been back hours ago."

Sunstreaker resisted his initial urge to tell the femme to fuck off but he knew that he'd eventually _have_ to be cordial to Hot Rod's friends. Even if two of the three present were after _his_ bonded mate's aft. "This isn't my fault," he gritted through clenched denta, thanking Primus that his brother was there to send him calming waves through their link.

"I didn't say it was. Whether you like it or not, we're going to see a lot of each other and right now, Hot Rod takes priority over any petty enmity. And since _you're_ his bonded, _you_ should have his exact coordinates."

"Easier said then done," he snapped, feeling Sideswipe's hand on his arm, ignoring the glower that Ultra Magnus was casting his way, "I'll find him myself."

"Sunstreaker, you aren't thinking this through," Magnus interjected, holding a warning hand up, "Strength is in numbers and we don't know what waits for us out there and exactly _who_ has Hot Rod. We could be walking into a Decepticon trap."

"He's right, Sunny," Sideswipe shrugged, "We-"

Sunstreaker could feel the presence of Hot Rod and it scared the shit out of him to feel so much pain emitting from Roddi. He sank to his knees, supported by his brother's-and maybe Bluestreak's-hands on his arms. He couldn't hear the voices, could only focus on Hot Rod. **:**_**Sunny? Sunny, I need you. I…I don't know how much longer I can go on. Sunny…it hurts.: **_His voice was feeble.

_**:Hot Rod?!! Where are you?!:**_

_**:I thought you were so beautiful, Sunny. I didn't think you'd ever look at me twice.:**_

Panic settled in._**:Stop talking stupid, Roddi! And keep your fucking optics open! I need to know what's going on and where you're at!:**_

_**:I love you Sunny.:**_

_**:HOT ROD!:**_ There was nothing there; he'd fallen into stasis.

Sunstreaker shook off Sideswipe and Bluestreak, leaping to his pedes and slamming past the gathered bots. He only had one objective; finding Hot Rod before it was too late. He ignored the shouts, ignored Sideswipe, transforming the second he hit the ARK entrance. He was going to make those fucking Cons pay for harming Roddi. He would paint the heavens in fire and destruction and rain down Hell.

***

A convoy of nine raced through the desert, the yellow Lamborghini at the head, leading them into the night. The speeds they were topping would have rendered their Earth counterparts ineffective. Canyons passed by in a haze. The stars were streaks of light. Suddenly, Sunstreaker braked abruptly, barely avoiding slamming into Sideswipe. Transforming, Sunstreaker dashed towards a cliff face. "He's up there!" he bellowed, oblivious to the dents and scratches maiming his paint.

"Sunstreaker! You can't _climb_ up there! You're-"

"WATCH ME!" Sunstreaker snarled at Bluestreak, the Datsun visibly cringing at Sunstreaker's fierce determination. "You slaggers can stay down here, I don't give a fuck, but I'm not leavin' _my_ mate to die!"

"Sunny, calm down! Ratchet's on his way with Prime."

Sunstreaker nodded at his brother, already beginning the ascent towards the cave that sheltered Hot Rod, their fragile link a faint homing beacon as he scaled the crag. He wasn't about to lose Hot Rod. Not when he was _finally_ becoming used to it. There was still so much left unsaid between them…

A sonic boom sounded overhead and Sunstreaker cursed to himself, seeing Thundercracker and Skywarp in the distance. He had to stay focused on Hot Rod and hope that the bots on the ground could hold the Seekers off long enough for him to rescue Hot Rod. Sunstreaker slipped inside the cave, spark swelling as he saw Hot Rod slumped over a rock, "Roddi… Wake up. Let me know that you're…you're still there." He touched Hot Rod's neck, feeling for the vital vein of energon, sighing in relief as he felt a pulse.

He could hear the battle waging outside the cave, gently lifting Hot Rod into his arms. He cautiously looked outside. Sideswipe and Bluestreak were holding their own against Skywarp. Thundercracker was firing sporadically on the other six. Sunstreaker had to wonder if Thundercracker was purposely avoiding injuring them; he was completely off target. Sunstreaker glanced at the ground, judging the distance and deciding that _really_ a broken leg wouldn't be such a big deal as long as Hot Rod was safe.

He jumped, clutching Hot Rod tightly against him, falling on one leg, hearing the wires snap, crackle, and pop. Pain shot through him, angry with himself that he hadn't even considered grabbing his jet pack. His left leg was hanging on by a few cables. Ignoring the wound, Sunstreaker placed himself protectively over Hot Rod, shielding him with his own body. But as quickly as the battle started, it was over. The two Seekers disappeared.

"SUNNY!" Sideswipe yelled, optics widening at the condition of his leg. "You fucking idiot! You weren't meant to _fly!!_"

"How's Hot Rod?" Ultra Magnus asked, squatting beside Sunstreaker and Hot Rod.

"He's alive. Barely," Sunstreaker managed, fighting off the need to purge his tanks.

"HerecomesRatchet!" Blurr announced, the sounds of Ratchet's sirens a welcome noise for Sunstreaker as he sank into recharge, not daring to let his grip on Hot Rod wane.

"…That's kinda scary to see Sunny like that because he's normally not that openly affectionate towards anyone but Sideswipe," Bluestreak's face was tinted pink as he glanced away from the two mechs on the ground.

"Sunstreaker's not gonna be happy when he sees his paint!" Hound quipped, the bots chuckling nervously, knowing that Hot Rod could still die.

"Oh, I think Sunshine's gonna be just fine," Sideswipe grinned.

"I wonder why Thundercracker and Skywarp took off so quickly?" Bumblebee queried, face scrunched up in confusion, "I thought we'd all be goners."

"Maybe they're not as bad as we thought," Sideswipe said, remembering exactly _how_ gentle Thundercracker was with Skywarp. A completely evil mech wouldn't have _known_ to be that tender. No, Sideswipe had a feeling that Thundercracker and Skywarp knew exactly what they were doing. Their laser fire would have been flare for Ratchet and Optimus. But Sideswipe was interested _why_ the two Seekers had gotten involved.

"Load him into Prime," Ratchet's voice snapped Sideswipe from his inner musings as he watched with amusement as Ultra Magnus and Hound attempted to separate Roddi and Sunstreaker. Sunny's hold on Hot Rod wasn't budging. "Pick 'em up as one!" Ratchet barked, huffing, "You'd think it was molecular science! I better tell Jack and First Aid to be on the look out for us…"

"It's worse then you thought?" Mirage's calm, collected tenor voiced everyone's thoughts.

When Ratchet didn't answer and merely transformed, all sparks sank.

* * *

**I love TC and Warp and think they're such an awesome pairing. And they're playing a part in this story. :D Yay. And yes, they went with the intent of showing Ratchet and Prime the exact spot where the Autobots were. **

**There was so many characters in the Transformers realm that it's hard to have them all make appearances. O_O But I'll try.**

**Thanks for all the reviews! I LOVE YOU! : - ) Keep at it. You guys rock my socks. XD**


	17. Chapter 17

**Title: Indulgent Seduction**

**Warnings for this chapter: Mech x mech**

**Disclaimers: not mine**

**Chapter Sixteen**

"How are they?" Optimus Prime's soothing voice broke through the heavy silence outside of the infirmary. He had to refrain from seeking out Sideswipe among the bots that were gathered in the hallway; he wasn't quite ready to tell all about his relationship with Sideswipe. He wasn't ashamed-hardly-but he knew for a fact that there would be unrest and discontent. As Prime, his mate _should_ have been one of his commanding officers. At least if something were to happen to him, his mate could succeed the title of Prime. Sideswipe didn't have the training or the credentials to become the Matrix Bearer. And there was the simple reason that it was _Sideswipe_ of all bots that he'd bonded himself to.

"Sunstreaker's fine. He won't leave Hot Rod's side but Hoist was able to patch his leg back together," Jazz shook his head, leaning into Prowl's chassis, obviously exhausted. Optimus sympathized. Jazz had just returned from a double shift when they'd brought the injured mechs in. Optimus averted looking at Prowl; he knew his second in command was uncomfortable with public affection and he wouldn't appreciate being ogled. That and Optimus was jealous. He couldn't even comfort his own mate and he could feel the anguish emanating from Sideswipe. He longed to hold Sideswipe, to console him. He wanted nothing more then to shield his younger lover from any and everything that could harm him.

"Good. And what of Hot Rod?"

Jazz looked at Prowl, biting his lip. "Ya see, Optimus…he was pretty fucked up. I mean, whoever shot him was real close to his spark chamber. Took some of the vital energon aortas out."

"Which means that he's strugglin' for life," Ironhide continued, sighing, "Sunstreaker's donated his own energon and fuel pump."

Perhaps Sunstreaker wouldn't received the lecture he had planned out. Not when he was being _this_ unselfish. "Why was Hot Rod alone in the desert in the first place? None should venture outside of the ARK unless accompanied by another. The Decepticons, as we have seen, are not below fighting a lone mech."

Sideswipe stepped forward, ignoring the mutters. Optimus quelled his own ire at the rose within him, hearing Sunstreaker's name mentioned in not so flattering tones, "Sir, he was…angry with Sunstreaker and Springer. They were fighting."

"Over Hot Rod, I presume?"

"Yes, sir," Sideswipe fell back in place next to Bluestreak, the gunner doing what Optimus couldn't as he wrapped Sideswipe in his arms. Optimus's spark lurched at the sight; it was his job to be there for Sideswipe, not Bluestreak or anyone else.

"Red Alert, release Springer from the brig. I believe that this is enough punishment for his actions. I want you all to see this and remember that fighting amongst ourselves is petty and leads to disastrous results. I pray to Primus that Hot Rod survives and that Sunstreaker does the same should anything unfortunate happen in lieu of Hot Rod's injury."

"It'll serve him right!" Gears shouted, "He don't deserve Hot Rod!"

"Gears! Stop!" Bumblebee frowned, optics widening as he noticed Sideswipe's furious face.

"It's true. You all don't have the guts to say it! Sunstreaker's a monster! He shoulda been the one fightin' to stay alive!"

"You wanna say that again!" Sideswipe snarled, Bluestreak grabbing his arm to prevent him from slugging Gears. "Let me go, Blue!"

"Yeah, defend your whore brother! You ain't much better!" Cliffjumper, feeling brave, piped up from beside Gears.

"You motherfuckin' son of a-" Sideswipe spewed, "I'm gonna rip your-"

"STOP!" Optimus bellowed, startling everyone. He rarely got angry enough to yell. "Ironhide, make sure that Gears and Cliffjumper are appropriately reprimanded. I will not allow this to continue!"

"Yes, sir," Ironhide grabbed the two minibots by their shoulders and lifted them off the ground. "Come on you two. I'm sure Prowl'll have some mighty good work for you to do."

"Count on it," Prowl snapped at Gears and Cliffjumper.

Optimus watched uneasily as Sideswipe settled into an uncharacteristic silence, his hand pressed against his chest…right above his spark chamber. _Primus, please let him and our sparkling be alright._ Jazz had left Prowl to be with Sideswipe. Optimus suppressed the urge to tell Jazz to leave his mate alone, hating that Jazz and Sideswipe had a past, despite that Jazz's own lover was a few feet away.

"You ok, Sides?" Jazz's concern was obvious. "What's wrong?"

"I...um…I'm fine. Just, um, it's nothing."

"You're probably stressed out about Sunny and everything that's going on because if Hot Rod dies then that means that Sunny might not make it and-"

"Bluestreak!" Prowl hissed at his adopted, "That's enough!"

Sideswipe's face was downcast, swaying a little on his pedes. "I think I need to sit down."

"I'll take you to get some energon, Sideswipe. Your energy is depleted," Optimus said, taking hold of Sideswipe's arm, his lover leaning his body weight on him. "Inform me of any changes," he told Jazz and Prowl, not missing the suspicious looks from his two commanders.

"Sideswipe, are you in pain?" Optimus asked as they cleared the corridor, away from any eavesdropping audios. "Is it the sparkling?"

"I don't know. I don't know if it's from him or from Sunny. That's the confusing thing about sharing sparks with more then you. I have Sunny, you, and our sparkling. Optimus, I can't go on if Sunny dies," Sideswipe sobbed, "Sunny's my rock, you know? If Roddi dies then Sunny'll follow and he promised he wouldn't leave me. That he'd always be there but what if he-"

Optimus sighed, embracing the smaller mech, enfolded securely in his arms. "Sideswipe, Hot Rod is being worked on by the best medic that Cybertron has ever offered as well as his two rapidly learning students _and_ a genius. If anything should happen, then it is the will of Primus."

"You sound like you don't even give a damn!" Sideswipe snapped, struggling against Optimus's chest futilely. "Let me go!"

"Sides, you aren't in your right mindset. Please, believe me, I would be crushed if our sparkling-or _you_-were gravely injured or worse, killed. The same can be said for Sunstreaker and Hot Rod."

Sideswipe allowed the feelings of love to spread through their bond as he sagged heavily against his mate. _:Optimus, swear you'll always be there. Swear that you'll never leave.:_

Optimus knew he couldn't make that promise; as leader of the Autobots, it was inevitable that he one day perish because of the war. And if he did not, he was truly blessed by Primus. He wanted nothing more then to spend the rest of his life with Sideswipe. _:I will do all in my power to remain with you.:_

"I guess that's all I can ask for."

Optimus caressed Sideswipe's plating, above his spark chamber, feeling the smaller, less noticeable surge of energy from their sparkling. "He's growing fast."

Sideswipe nodded, twining their hands together on his chest. "He's gonna need a protoform soon. With everything goin' on with Sunny and Roddi, I haven't really had time to talk to Wheeljack."

"You should. Wheeljack's been uncharacteristically depressed as of late. He would welcome a chance to be distracted." Optimus didn't elaborate on the reason the engineer was despondent; his unrequited love for Bluestreak was taxing the normally cheerful scientist's emotions. "Have you decided on a name for him? Colors?"

Sideswipe visibly relaxed at the distraction of speaking about their sparkling, his processor off of his brother. "Well…I have a name. But I don't know what you're gonna think about it."

Optimus arched his optic ridges. "I don't think it could be too terrible. Unless it's Starscream."

"Ha, ha."

Optimus squeezed Sideswipe's hand. "Tell me."

"…Orion."

Prime's optics widened. "Orion?" he repeated, the name calling to mind days spent on the docks, nights spent in bars. Of vorns before the war was even a speck in Megatron's processor… Of carefree frivolity spent with friends that were long since taken from him because of the war.

"Optimus, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to-"

"No, my beautiful mate, I am not angry," Optimus retracted his battle mask, leaning down to kiss Sideswipe. "I'm touched that you would want our sparkling's name to be the nee I used to have. Thank you, Sideswipe."

"What are you thankin' me-"

Optimus interrupted, pressing Sideswipe against the wall next to the energon dispenser, battle mask retracting hastily as he locked lips with the younger mech. As much as he loved and cherished Sideswipe there was still one part of himself that Sideswipe was completely oblivious to. A niche of memories barricaded behind dozens of firewalls that he kept closely guarded. But no more. Sideswipe had bared his spark to him. It was only right that he did the same.

Hips grinding against one another's, Optimus came to a decision, "Sideswipe, there's something you have to know about me. About my past. I will tell you that I am not ashamed of anything that I have done in my life."

"Optimus, what's goin' on?" Sideswipe frowned, watching warily as Optimus opened his spark chamber. "Why so serious? I thought you were gonna show me some lovin?'"

"Because I fear you may hate me. Connect with me so I may show you."

Their sparks merged and Optimus had to ignore the familiar stirrings of dread at having the very last of his firewalls down. It was rare that Cybertronians merged without any pretenses of pleasure involved; it was humbling to share this with his mate. Optimus suppressed the urge to _run_, to withdraw from the merge before Sideswipe could access those files. But then Sideswipe was _there_ and it was too late.

----

_He stares at the swirling green liquid, the steam rising from the contents of the glass lazily. He ignores the incessant chatter of two femmes beside of him, both of them attempting to draw him into conversation but he's not interested. He hears them disappointedly move on to another, more desperate mech a few spots down from him. Femmes have never held much appeal to him. He's been propositioned enough to know that femmes are too dainty for his tastes; the few times he's interfaced with a femme, he found himself too worried about harming her. He frowns. He didn't even have that much experience with mechs either. Two had been drunken mistakes. One had been a disastrous relationship with a Towers snob that had used him in order to frag his creators off. It was depressing now that he actually thought about it. _

_"You know, if you aren't going to drink that, I'll gladly take it off your hands," a deep, rich voice snaps him from his inner musings. _

_He raises his head to look at the mech that's invading his personal space; he can feel the mech's breath on the back of his neck, across the sensitive wirings. The mech's large, probably bigger then Orion himself who was by no means a small mech, with the build of powerful fighter. He's a shining grey that dimly reflects the colors of the various lights of the bar. But it's his smile that makes his temperature ascend; he's never seen a smile that beautiful before. "I think I can manage it," he says, flashing the mech a teasing grin before downing the high grade in one gulp._

_"Let me get you another one," the mech signals the bartender for refills before Orion can decline the offer-he doesn't usually accept drinks from strangers. _

_"Thanks," he says politely, taking the drink from the mech, intakes skipping as their fingers brush. "I haven't seen you around here."_

_"I'm here on business," the mech says vaguely, consuming the alcohol greedily. "Ah, best fraggin' high grade on Cybertron. I've been around and this place always makes me come back."_

_"Are you a merchant?"_

_"Somethin' like that." Orion discovers that he really likes the way the mech smiles so casually, as if he doesn't have a care in the world; not many smile that way and mean it these days. "What do they call you?"_

_"Orion."_

_"Beautiful name. Suits you," the mech laughs, holding his chin in one palm as he stares at nothing but Orion. Orion notices that there are several mechs and femmes standing near them, their optics focused on the stranger. He can't help but feel oddly pleased. "I bet you have all of them bowing down to you."_

_"Hardly," Orion chuckles, at ease around the mech. "What about you? Don't I get your designation?"_

_"Silvergun."_

_---_

_"Hey there, beautiful, you come here often?" Orion turns around, nearly dropping the cube of energon, optics widening as he sees the mech that's consumed him for vorns. He looks larger with a couple of new upgrades-a stark black-spoiling his gorgeous gray paint. But at least now he knows exactly who he spent that passionate night with…_

_"Silvergun." He never knew that the mech was in fact the favorite of the gladiator ring, the prodigal warrior that so many ranted and raved about. "What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be in-"_

_A finger's against his lips and finds himself drowning in those familiar sensations. "I won and was given the freedom of one stellarcycle. They will come back for me when my time is up," Silvergun's voice is laced with a bitterness that was absent before. _

_"And you came here, of all places? Don't you have anyone?"_

_Silvergun shakes his head, smiling that warm smile of his, "You're all I have, Orion. I knew from the that night I saw you that you and I would be perfect together. I want some level of peace before I'm taken back to the rings."_

_Orion never asked about his lover's gladiator matches or why he was even a gladiator in the first place. Because when Silvergun mentioned anything about his life, so much hate emitted from him that Orion's spark ached and he wanted nothing more then to heal him. If only he'd known that their last kiss, their last pleasure, their last admissions of love, their last goodbyes were the truly the end. _

_---_

_Orion Pax, newly christened Optimus Primus, can only stare in shock at the oh so familiar face on the vid-screen. He doesn't listen to Prowl, his second in command, brief him on the situation that has risen, the reason that he's Prime in the first place. He can only gaze in horror at Silvergun. __**Megatron**__. The whole reason this entire schism was occurring in the first place. The whole reason that the Cybertronians were now divided into two factions, the Decepticons and Autobots._

_Silvergun, the mech that he'd grown to cherish from one night of mutual bliss to a stellarscycle of love that he'd never found again, even though eons have passed. The only love that he's ever known is now his enemy. It's surreal and ironic. He truly is a cursed mech. "Prime, are you listening?"_

_"I'm sorry, Prowl, what were you saying?"_

_"There was a Decepticon attack on the city of Hydra. Those that did not convert were disposed of. This Megatron is a threat to us all. He's ruthless and does not care about harming others. He needs to be taken care of immediately."_

_Optimus clenches his jaw plates. How can he kill the only one that's ever made him __**feel**__? Even after all of these vorns, he still loves him. If only he'd been there, if only he'd taken Silvergun's offer to join him, if only…_

_---_

Sideswipe disconnected the link abruptly, staring at Optimus in a mixture of pity and revulsion. Optimus ignored the pain that shot through him at the sudden departure of their spark merge, bracing himself for Sideswipe's reaction. "Optimus… I… _Megatron?_ You were in love with Megatron?!"

"Yes. Even now…I remember Silvergun. Sometimes, I wonder if he makes a mistake and calls me Orion in his mind. But I doubt it. Orion Pax died a long time ago," he said wistfully. "I understand if you regret our bond now and-"

Sideswipe shook his head. "Not gonna happen."

"Sideswipe…" Optimus kissed the younger mech arduously, putting all of his feelings into it, _needing_ to tell Sideswipe how much he-

Footsteps echoed in the corridor outside of the rec room, the two mechs hastily separating. Optimus's battle mask went back in place, hiding his expression. Sideswipe's guilty face was hidden behind a visage of indifference. "Sunny's wreaking chaos!" Bumblebee announced, countenance filled with dread, "And he isn't backin' down for anyone! Even Ironhide's havin' trouble keepin' him from killin' Springer! You better come quick, Prime!"

"What happened?!" Optimus demanded as they hauled ass back towards the infirmary.

"I dunno. Sunstreaker came bargin' outta there and the next thing we know, he's punchin' the frag outta Springer. I think the only one he was even listenin' to was Bluestreak!"

The three of them came to a sliding halt outside; Sunstreaker was gone as well as Bluestreak. First Aid was leaning over a stunned Springer and beginning to fix the various injuries he'd received. "Prowl, status report," he asked, going to stand beside his second in command.

"Bluestreak was able to get through to him," Prowl said with the barely concealed pride of an adoring genitor. "Their whereabouts are currently eighty klicks from the ARK. We do not know what caused Sunstreaker's anger and actions." Prowl looked pointedly at a concerned Sideswipe. "Have you heard or felt anything from your brother?"

"He's blocked me." Sideswipe turned to look down at Springer, the triplechanger rising to his feet unstably. "What'd you do?"

"Nothin', man. I just wanted to see Roddi. It's not my fault your crazy brother's got jealousy issues."

Sideswipe didn't comment.

"Alright, we'll send Mirage and Hound to find-"

"That's not necessary, Prime," Prowl interjected, "Bluestreak's assured me that he has this under control. Have a little faith in him."

"I trust your discretion _and_ Bluestreak's." _Just not Bluestreak's ability to control Sunstreaker._

Optimus could only trust to hope that all was well…

* * *

**I wanted to have a little bit of Optimus and Sideswipe, as well as delve in Optimus/Megatron. **

**The next chapter will have the Sunstreaker/Hot Rod bits that led into Sunstreaker's rage.**

**I pictured Sideswipe as the Joker when he said "Why so serious?" Yea. :D**

**Thank you all for the massive support! You all make me want to write! **

_XOXO,_

_Shiny Ryuichi Sakuma_


End file.
